Die letzten Jahre
by Rejah
Summary: Durch ein Attentat von Snape wird Harry tötlich vergiftet. Er hat nur noch wenige Jahre zu leben. Sein letztes Ziel: Er möchte einen bleibenden Eindruck in der Welt hinterlassen ... etwas bewirken.
1. Prolog

**Mal wieder eine neue FF von mir ... vielleicht bekomme ich hier ja mehr Reviews als bei den anderen FFs. Wir ihr seht, ist der Prolog nicht sehr lang, dafür werden alle darauffolgenden Kapitel mindestens 4000 Wörter lang .**

**Disclaimer: Alles JKR, nix mir - Kurzfassung ...

* * *

**

**Prolog**

Harry wusste, dass es nicht gut war, was er tat. Es war mitten in der Nacht und er wanderte allein am See von Hogwarts entlang. Doch er konnte einfach nicht einschlafen.

Es war alles unerträglich. Die Hitze, die ihm seine Decke an der Haut kleben ließ, Rons lautes Geschnarche, die leisen Laute, die von draußen durch das geöffnete Fenster in den Schlafsaal drangen und erst Recht seine ständigen Alpträume, die ihn in dieser Nacht besonders quälten.

Langsam ging er weiter, immer so nah am See, dass die leichten Wellen beinahe seine bloßen Füße berührten. Er liebte es barfuss zu gehen, auch wenn man ihn deshalb schon öfters seltsam angeschaut hatte.

Er hörte, wie der Wind rauschend durch die Blätter der dunklen Bäume fuhr, ihnen ein leises Rascheln entlockte, dass man meinen konnte, direkt hinter dem Dickicht verberge sich mehr als nur ein paar trockene Äste. Der Wind hörte sich wie Atem an und unwillkürlich fröstelte es Harry etwas, sodass er die Arme um seinen Körper schlang und seine Schritte beschleunigte. Es war zwar Sommer, doch eine Erkältung war auch um diese Jahreszeit nicht ausgeschlossen.

Er blickte auf und sah, dass der See sich etwas dem Verbotenen Wald näherte. Obwohl er deswegen ein mulmiges Gefühl bekam, ging er weiter. Es würde schon nichts passieren.

Wie sehr er sich doch irren sollte.

Das Rascheln steigerte sich, je näher er den schwarzen Bäumen kam. Harry ging so schnell, dass er bereits Seitenstiche bekam, doch er wollte nicht anhalten und verschnaufen. Nicht hier.

Ein deutlich vernehmbares Knacksen hinter ihm ließ ihn stocken, dann lief er. Er drehte sich nicht um, das würde nur Zeit kosten. Er konnte hören, wie das Geräusch hinter ihm noch einmal ertönte, lauter, dann noch zweimal. Er rannte, versuchte die höllischen Stiche an seinen Rippen zu ignorieren. Er konnte das Atmen seines Verfolgers hinter sich hören.

"Potter!"

Wie aus dem Nichts war vor ihm jemand erschienen, so plötzlich, dass er nicht mehr anhalten konnte und direkt in ihn - oder besser gesagt, sie - hinein lief. Er schaute hoch und erstarrte.

"P-Professor McGonagall!" rief er erschrocken aus und errötete. Er bezweifelte allerdings, dass sie das in der Dunkelheit erkennen konnte.

Ohne zu überlegen, wandte er sich um. Hinter ihm lag nur der Wald. Automatisch suchten seine Augen die Umgebung ab, doch er fand nichts. Hatte er sich alles nur eingebildet?

"Potter, was denken Sie sich eigentlich dabei, um diese Zeit draußen herum zu laufen?" herrschte sie ihn an, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.

Harry ließ den Kopf hängen.

"Entschuldigung, Professor …" nuschelte er und bereitete sich schon mal darauf vor, einen deftigen Punkteabzug zu bekommen. Doch McGonagall antwortete nicht. Stattdessen war sie stocksteif geworden. Harry meinte sogar, sie ein wenig zittern zu sehen.

"P-Professor?" fragte er, hatte jedoch schon eine gewisse Vorahnung, was los war. Er schluckte.

"Guten Abend, Minerva." hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich. Und zwar nicht irgendeine Stimme. Sie war dunkel, rau und besaß eine unverwechselbar sarkastische Note - Snape. "Wie schön, Sie endlich wieder zu sehen … gesund und … munter …" flüsterte er, als befürchtete er, gehört zu werden.

Und endlich drehte Harry sich um.

Da stand er, keine zwei Meter entfernt, sein Lehrer, der ihn jahrelang gepeinigt hatte, der ihm gelehrt hatte, was Hass war, er, der Mörder Dumbledores. Seine Haare schienen noch ungepflegter und fettiger zu sein als normalerweise. Sein Umhang war immer noch derselbe, schwarz wie die Nacht, die ihn beinahe verschlang, sodass sich sein blasses Gesicht hell von seiner Kleidung abhob.

"Was wollen Sie?" rief Harry wütend und trat hervor. Das 'Sir', dass er ihm damals immer so gerne eingeprägt hatte, ließ er absichtlich weg.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue.

"Oh … Potter! Ich hatte Sie gar nicht gesehen … Sie sind so … unscheinbar." stachelte er ihn an.

Harry verzog das Gesicht. Dabei bemerkte er, dass Snape seine rechte Hand hinter dem Rücken verbarg. Er sah wieder auf, unsicher, doch Snape bemerkte es.

Es waren nur Sekunden, die ihn dazu bewogen, rasch zu handeln.

Während er nur noch am Rand mitbekam, wie Snape seine Hand hervorzog und ausholte, überbrückte er den letzten Abstand zu McGonagall, fasste ihre Schultern und schubste sie beiseite. Er spürte, wie ihn irgendetwas Hartes traf und an ihm zerplatzte.

Sekunden später sah er auf, doch von Snape war keine Spur mehr zu sehen.

Sein rechter Arm brannte höllisch und er sah an sich hinunter. Der Stoff darüber war verbrannt und kokelte. Entsetzt riss er ihn sich vom Leib.

Die Haut darunter war nicht mehr da. Bleich sah er auf sein nacktes Fleisch, das langsam eine grünliche Färbung annahm.

"Potter - Harry - was?" McGonagall eilte zu ihm und nahm seinen Arm. "Bei Merlin, das muss verarztet werden! Kommen Sie!" kommandierte sie und dirigierte ihn zum Schloss.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey war zuerst ziemlich missmutig darüber, dass man sie um zwei Uhr nachts aufsuchte, doch als sie den Grund davon erfuhr, war sie wieder einmal völlig in ihrem Element.

"Schlimme Zeiten sind das heute …" murmelte sie vor sich hin, während sie Harrys Arm inspizierte.

Harrys Hemd klebte ihm inzwischen am Körper. Ihm war ganz und gar nicht gut. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles und er hatte das Gefühl, wenn sich das nicht bald änderte, würde er sich übergeben müssen.

Madam Pomfrey sog die Luft plötzlich scharf zwischen den Zähnen ein, stand auf und verschwand in ihrem Büro. Hatte er sich es nur eingebildet oder hatte sie McGonagall gerade zugezwinkert? Offensichtlich nicht, denn diese folgte ihr auf einmal mit einem "Ich komme gleich wieder".

Harry konnte aus dem Büro gedämpfte Stimmen vernehmen, verstand aber nur Wortfetzen.

"… ist ja schrecklich …"

" … sicher?"

"… er wird …"

"… kann es nicht aufhalten …"

Harry wurde immer unruhiger. Was beredeten die zwei da? Ging es um ihn?

Erst nach einigen Minuten kehrten die Krankenschwester und die Lehrerin zurück. McGonagall sah bleich aus, während sich Madam Pomfreys Gesicht zu einer undurchdringlichen Maske verschlossen hatte. McGonagall wandte sich zur Tür.

"Sie sollten jetzt schlafen, Potter." meinte sie zu ihm und wollte schon gehen, als er ihr hinterher rief.

"Warten Sie! Was ist los?"

Sie stockte. Er sah, wie sich ihre ohnehin schon verspannte Haltung noch mehr versteifte.

"Sie sollten wirklich schlafen." meinte sie ohne ihn anzusehen.

Harry ahnte nichts Gutes.

"Bitte, Professor … was … was war das für ein Zeug?"

Endlich drehte sie sich zu ihm rum. Ihr Gesicht war gezeichnet von Sorge und Angst. Angst um ihn?

"Harry …" begann sie mit seinem Vornamen und schritt wieder auf ihn zu, setzte sich schließlich, als sie an seinem Bett angekommen war, neben das schneeweiße Laken, das ihn bedeckte. "Ich … ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir das … sagen soll … aber … aber-" Sie kniff die Augen zu, als würde sie anfangen zu weinen. Und als sie sie wieder öffnete, schimmerten ihre Augen tatsächlich ein wenig feucht. Doch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, fuhr sie fort. "Harry … das … womit Snape dich getroffen hat … das … das war Gift." wisperte sie und senkte zum ersten Mal in ihrer Laufbahn den Blick.

Harry starrte sie an, nicht wissend, was er sagen sollte.

"Gift?" wiederholte er fassungslos.

McGonagall nickte bestätigend und sah auf. Harry schluckte.

"Werde ich … werde ich … Sie wissen schon …" fragte er und traute sich nicht, es beim Namen zu nennen, er, der einer der wenigen war, die Voldemorts Namen aussprachen.

Er sah, wie McGonagalls Lippen zitterten und biss sich auf die eigene. Das war es also. Er würde sterben. Durch Gift? Was für ein Ende für einen Helden. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen.

"Wie … Wie lange dauert es?" fragte er, die einzige Frage, die für ihn noch eine Bedeutung zu haben schien.

Seine Lehrerin fixierte wieder sein Laken, als wäre dieses besonders interessant und seufzte vernehmlich.

"Madam Pomfrey ist sich nicht sicher …" Sie zögerte, dann beantwortete sie ihm seine Frage kurz und knapp. "Es wirkt langsam. - Es könnte Jahre dauern."

* * *

Harry wurde bereits am nächsten Morgen aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen. Ron und Hermine, denen seine Abwesenheit natürlich nicht verborgen geblieben war, kamen ihm auf dem Weg zum Schlafsaal entgegen.

"Harry!" riefen sie synchron, dann sprach Hermine weiter. "Harry, wo warst du bloß? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht!"

Harry lächelte angesichts dieser puren Ironie, die ihm entgegenschlug. Sie würden sich noch viel mehr Sorgen um ihn machen, wenn er ihnen erzählen würde, wo und vor allem warum er die letzte Nacht im Krankenflügel verbracht hatte.

Doch er hatte nicht vor, es ihnen zu sagen. Mitleid konnte er nicht gebrauchen. Er hatte sich unerwartet schnell mit seinem Schicksal abgefunden.

"Ich komme gleich nach." meinte er leise zu ihnen und ging hoch zum Schlafsaal, ohne noch ein einziges weiteres Wort an sie zu richten.

Doch das war alles nicht wichtig.

Wichtig war allein sein Plan. Er wusste nicht, wie viele Jahre er noch leben würde, doch er hatte mit Sicherheit nicht vor, diese hier in Hogwarts zu verbringen. Er wollte etwas bewirken. Den Tod konnte er nicht aufhalten, doch er konnte verhindern, dass er in Vergessenheit geriet.

Draußen tobte ein Krieg, der Krieg zwischen weißer und schwarzer Magie, zwischen Gut und Böse, so albern es auch klingen mochte. Er war weder für schwarz, noch für weiß. Er würde sich seine eigene Seite gründen.

Voldemort würde ihn garantiert nicht vergessen.

**

* * *

**

So. Was haltet ihr davon? Schlecht? Gut?


	2. Anfänge

**Huhu!**

**Wow, sechs Reviews und das auf dieser Seite? Ich bin baff.**

**Sanny12: 'sich verbeugt' Danke - was er tun wird, wirst du natürlich gleich erfahren ...**

**lilith: Dann muss ich mich ja für die lange Wartezeit entschuldigen oO**

**Devil's Baby: Interessanter Name :3 Freu mich, dass du das mit der 'eigenen Seite' angesprochen hast.**

**Simsly: Ron und Hermine lass ich natürlich nicht außen vor ... Einfach lesen!**

**schokocherry: oo Nija, da weiß ich echt nicht, was ich antworten soll ...**

**little Nightowl: Oh, du auch? x.x Uff, ich bin froh, dass McGonagall nicht zu theatralisch rüberkam ...**

* * *

**Kapitel I : Anfänge**

Harry hatte es eilig. Mit einem gemurmelten Zauberspruch flog sein gesamtes Hab und Gut aus seinem Schrank und vom Boden in seinen Koffer, welchen er nur mit Mühe verschließen konnte.

Er wollte sich gerade seinen Feuerblitz nehmen, als die Tür des Schlafsaales aufging und seine beiden besten Freunde reinstürmten.

"Harry!" riefen sie ein weiteres Mal wie aus einem Munde und liefen auf ihn zu, als sie den Besen in seiner Hand sahen.

"Versucht nicht, mich aufzuhalten." sagte er ruhig.

Hermine trat dennoch auf ihn zu.

"Harry … bitte … was ist denn los?"

Harry antwortete nicht. Er konnte ihnen doch nicht einfach die Wahrheit sagen, das ging einfach nicht. Nun ging auch Ron auf ihn zu und legte seine Hand auf seine Schulter, drückte leicht zu und Harry war, als würde er gleichzeitig verbrennen. Es waren keine körperlichen Schmerzen, doch es tat ihm in der Seele weh, dass er mit seinen Freunden nicht darüber sprechen konnte.

Er seufzte und ergriff seinen Feuerblitz, ehe er in Richtung des geöffneten Fensters ging.

Doch er kam nicht an.

"Halt!" rief Ron und zog ihn am Arm zurück, beinahe brutal und Harry stockte. "Erst sagst du uns, was mit dir geschehen ist, klar?" Selten hatte Harry so eine Entschlossenheit in seiner Stimme gehört.

Fest kniff er die Augen zusammen und zwischen seinen Augenbrauen bildete sich eine steile Falte, während er nach einer Möglichkeit suchte, die beiden auf den schnellsten und auch sanftesten Wege abzuwimmeln.

Er fand keinen.

"Harry, komm schon!" brauste Ron auf und da war es um Harry geschehen.

"Verdammt - Ich werde sterben!" schrie er sie an, die Tränen standen ihm schon längst in den Augen. "Seid ihr jetzt zufrieden?"

Und mit diesen Worten rauschte er zum Fenstersims, stieg hinauf, den Besen zwischen die Beine geklemmt und ließ sich vornüber kippen. Er fiel erst steil hinunter, ehe er die Kontrolle übernahm und im gleißenden Licht der aufgehenden Sonne verschwand.

* * *

Es vergingen Stunden und Harry war sich sicher, bald die ersten Rauchschwaden, die grau und stickig aus den Schornsteinen Londons quollen, am Horizont erkennen zu müssen, doch da kam nichts. Hatte er sich etwa verflogen? Harry glaubte nicht daran, immerhin hatte er sich schon vor Urzeiten, als er zu seinem dritten Geburtstag von Hermine einen Reisekompass für Besen geschenkt bekommen hatte, diesen an den vorderen Teil seines geliebten Feuerblitzes geheftet. Es konnte einfach nicht mehr weit sein. 

Der Gedanke an seinen Kompass leitete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu Hermine. Zu ihr und auch zu Ron. Einerseits tat es ihm schrecklich Leid, dass er sie einfach so und ohne ein weiteres Wort der Erklärung stehen gelassen hatte, andererseits war er sich fast vollkommen sicher, dass sie damit sowieso nicht hätten umgehen können. Sicherlich saßen sie jetzt irgendwo im Gemeinschaftraum - oder noch besser, der Bibliothek, die glücklicherweise von den meisten Schülern chronisch gemieden wurde - und beratschlagten über seine Flucht und so weiter.

Sollten sie es tun, Harry hatte andere Dinge im Kopf. Wichtige Dinge.

Während in seinem Kopf die verschiedensten Pläne und Intrigen reiften, kam langsam aber sicher endlich London in Sicht.

* * *

In einer dunklen, ihm dennoch wohlbekannten Seitengasse Muggellondons stieg er von seinem Besen ab und trat gemessenen Schrittes auf die Mauer zu. Wenige Augenblicke später und nach ein paar Stupsern mit dem Zauberstab begann die Wand plötzlich unter Knirschen und Rieseln von Putz ein Tor zu bilden. 

Glücklich ging Harry hindurch und stand in der Winkelgasse.

Wie immer war die große, an manchen Stellen verzweigte Straße, die eigentlich mehr als den Namen 'Gasse' verdient hatte, überfüllt mit Zauberern und Hexen, quengelnden Kindern, bellenden Hunden und einigen dubios wirkenden Gestalten, die aber nicht direkt gefährlich anmutenden, eher lächerlich. Möglicherweise war dies auch die Absicht von manchen, denn er konnte sehen, wie einige von ihnen ihre ausladenden Hüte offen hielten und nicht selten von vorbeigehenden Passanten den ein oder anderen Knut hineingeworfen bekamen.

Die wirklich gefährliche Sorte befand sich in der Nockturngasse, so viel hatte er schon in seinem bescheidenen Leben gelernt.

Sein erstes Ziel hatte er sich bereits zurechtgelegt: Gringotts, die Zaubererbank. Er bahnte sich nur mit Mühe seinen Weg durch die Menge, doch er konnte das sauber strahlende Gebäude schon von Weitem sehen.

Er war froh, als er endlich von der lärmenden Straße in die zwar auch nicht stille, aber wesentlich besser zu ertragenden Geräusche der emsigen Geschäftigkeit der Kobolde hinüber glitt. Diese waren auch weitaus angenehmer: Das Klacken der Stempel, das Rascheln der Papiere, die leisen, beinahe geflüsterten Worte, die die Besucher mit den kleinen Angestellten führten, als befürchteten sie, es würde irgendetwas auslösen, wenn sie zu laut sprachen, das helle Quietschen der kleinen eckigen Wägelchen, die die seltsamen Kreaturen vor sich her schoben, um schließlich vor irgendeiner der völlig gleich aussehenden Türen anzuhalten und dahinter zu verschwinden.

Harry ging selbstbewusst an einen der Schalter zu, jedenfalls sollte es so aussehen, in Wahrheit war er jedoch mehr als nur nervös. Was war, wenn man ihn fragte, was er hier suchte, wo er doch eigentlich zu dieser Zeit in Hogwarts sein sollte? Er hatte sich für diesen Fall schon eine halbwegs passable Ausrede überlegt - McGonagall habe ihm eine Ausnahmeerlaubnis gegeben - doch da er diese natürlich nicht wirklich hatte, schließlich wurde so was ja auch immer schriftlich gemaßregelt, würde er ziemlich in der Klemme stecken, würde der Kobold vor ihm nach dieser verlangen.

Mit klopfendem Herzen sprach er das griesgrämige Wesen an, das über einem Haufen kompliziert aussehender Dokumente gebeugt war und sich hin und wieder einige Notizen in einer klaren, dennoch winzigen Handschrift machte.

"Chrm, chrm" räusperte er sich und fühlte sich an seine ehemalige Lehrerin, Professor Umbridge, erinnert. Nur, dass sein Räuspern nicht die Angewohnheit hatte, wie ein alter Autoreifen zu klingen.

Der Kobold hob langsam seinen Kopf und musterte Harry von oben bis unten mit einem abschätzenden Blick. Dieser wusste, dass er momentan nicht gerade den besten Eindruck machte; er war schließlich direkt von Hogwarts gekommen, der starke Fahrtwind hatte ihm die ohnehin schon recht unordentlichen Haare zerzaust und er war wegen der schier unerträglichen Hitze völlig durchgeschwitzt.

Dennoch - er war Harry Potter, jeder wusste das und außerdem hatte er den Schlüssel für sein Verlies dabei.

"Sie wünschen?" fragte der Kobold in einem hohem, näselndem Tonfall und begutachtete ihn weiterhin misstrauisch.

Harry straffte die Schultern.

"Mein Name ist Harry Potter und ich möchte mein Konto auflösen." sagte er in einem Rutsch. Er wusste nicht, ob man das auch in der Zaubererwelt sagen konnte, er hatte nur einmal mitbekommen, wie Onkel Vernon sein eigenes Konto aufgelöst hatte, weil er mit der Bank nicht mehr zufrieden war.

Der Kobold beugte sich ein Stück zu ihm herunter und schien ihn förmlich zu durchleuchten. Nachdem er seine visuelle Untersuchung beendet hatte, nickte er leicht und fragte:

"Haben Sie Ihren Schlüssel dabei?"

Harry, der gefragten Gegenstand bereits in der Hand gehalten hatte, hob diesen hervor und legte ihn beinahe ehrfürchtig auf das Podest, das ihn von der Kreatur trennte. Einen weiteren Moment des Zögerns später rief der Kobold einen anderen und gab ihm die Anweisung, sein Verlies zu leeren, den Inhalt in einer magischen Truhe, die von außen viel kleiner aussah, als sie in Wirklichkeit war, zu verschließen und dem Eigentümer, Harry Potter, zu übergeben.

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, in denen Harry Zeit hatte, sich zum letzten Mal, wie er sich vorgenommen hatte, das Innere Gringotts' anzusehen.

Er hatte das Gefühl, dass die Abneigung, mit denen die Kobolde ihn gemustert hatten, größtenteils, wenn nicht ganz, daher rührte, dass er Gringotts den Rücken zuwandte. Wahrscheinlich passierte das nicht oft, immerhin war diese Bank sowohl die einzige ihrer Art weit und breit und außerdem einer der sichersten Orte Großbritanniens. Nur Hogwarts selbst übertrumpfte sie noch, wie Hagrid damals betont hatte.

"Mr Potter" sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm und er erschrak leicht, obwohl es keinen Grund dafür gab.

Oder doch? Immerhin war er auf der Flucht. Sicherlich suchte man bereits nach ihm. Bei dem Gedanken löste sich Harry sofort von seinem Plan, erstmal im Tropfenden Kessel unterzutauchen, denn da würde man ihn sicherlich zuerst suchen. McGonagall war ja leider nicht auf den Kopf gefallen.

Der Kobold, welcher zu Harrys Erstaunen sogar jung aussah, was möglicherweise seine niedrige Stellung rechtfertigte, neigte leicht den Kopf und überreichte Harry einen Koffer aus neutralem, grauen Stoff. Harry nahm den Koffer an und wollte sich gerade abwenden, als der Kobold sich umdrehte.

Verwirrt zog er eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Ist noch irgendwas?" fragte er ihn und der Kobold schien verlegen.

"Ich … Ich hatte mich gefragt, was Sie hier machen, Sir." brachte er schließlich hervor und fügte, als er sah, wie Harry einen erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck bekam, hastig hinzu: "Natürlich geht es mich nichts an, entschuldigen Sie, aber ich … ich war neugierig." gab er zu.

Harry sah ihn sich genauer an. Ja, er war tatsächlich jung, auch wenn er deshalb nicht gerade ansehnlicher wurde. Seine Haut war nur ein bisschen weniger gräulich und auch nicht ganz so runzlig wie das der anderen, außerdem leuchteten seine Augen in dem wohl schauderhaftesten Gelb, das er je gesehen hatte.

Harry war klar, dass er seinen Plan nicht im Alleingang verwirklichen konnte. Er brauchte Verbündete. Und wenn er sich den kleinen Kobold so ansah, hatte dieser durchaus die Qualitäten für so einen. Er war hier, in Gringotts, angestellt, und konnte somit so allerlei wichtige und interessante Dinge aufschnappen. Und obendrein war er als Kobold ziemlich unauffällig - wer würde ihn schon verdächtigen?

Die Frage war nur: Wie sollte er herausfinden, ob er überhaupt an so etwas interessiert war? Schließlich waren Kobolde weniger für revolutionäre Anfechtungen bekannt, als für ihr umfassendes Wissen. Doch gerade deswegen wollte er ihn in seiner Truppe haben - in der Truppe, die bis jetzt nur aus ihm selbst bestand, wie ihm eine leise Stimme ins Gedächtnis rief.

"Ähm …" begann Harry und versuchte, einen Anfang zu machen. Der Kobold sah ihn fragend an. Offensichtlich hatte er schon nicht mehr mit einer Reaktion gerechnet. "Sagen Sie", sprach Harry ihn höflich an, "wie lange arbeiten Sie schon hier? Sie kommen mir recht jung vor."

Der Kobold, welcher diese Frage offensichtlich überhaupt nicht erwartet hatte, schaute ihn einen Moment perplex an, dann antwortete er:

"Na ja … In England hat man sonst nicht so viele Möglichkeiten …" meinte er zögerlich. Harry sah, wie er mit sich zu kämpfen schien und sich schließlich zu einer weiteren Aussage durchrang. "Wissen Sie, Mr Potter, am liebsten würde ich Abenteuer erleben, irgendetwas Wichtiges tun, verstehen Sie?"

Harrys Herz setzte einen Schlag lang aus, ehe er sich wieder fasste. Das war genau das, was er brauchte!

"Nun ja, ich muss dann weiter." meinte der Kobold, doch Harry hielt ihm am Arm fest und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter.

"Hey … Wenn Sie Abenteuer erleben wollen … Da kann ich Ihnen helfen. Kommen Sie einfach heute um … sagen wir, acht Uhr … ähm … vor den Tropfenden Kessel." meinte er und verfluchte sich innerlich. Genau da hatte er sich doch nicht aufhalten wollen, doch ihm war auf die Schnelle kein anderer Ort eingefallen.

Der Kobold sah ihn einen Moment lang erstaunt an, als könne er es nicht glauben, dass man ihm ein solches Angebot unterbreitete. Dann lächelte er leicht, nickte und verschwand.

* * *

Harrys Herz schlug ihm in einem unregelmäßigen Takt gegen die Brust, als er in eine dunkle, stark verrottete Gasse ging. Er passierte ein altes Schild, dessen schwarze Drucklettern bereits wie Lack von dem löchrigen Holz blätterten, als wollten sie von diesem düsteren Ort fliehen. Dennoch konnte Harry das Wort, welches sie bildeten, lesen: Nockturngasse. 

Die Nockturngasse hätte ihren Namen im Gegensatz zur Winkelgasse wahrlich verdient, wenn nicht sogar die Bezeichnung 'Loch' geeigneter zu sein schien. Sie war wahrlich kein Platz zum Wohlfühlen. Die kleinen Häuser standen eng nebeneinander, Reihe an Reihe und schützten sich somit gegenseitig vor dem Einstürzen. Dennoch konnte er sehen, dass sie ziemlich schief waren. Vielleicht täuschte ihn aber auch nur der ohnehin recht steil abfallende Abhang, der ihn immer tiefer in das Herz der Gasse führte.

Je weiter er ging, desto mehr unheimliche Gestalten kreuzten seinen Weg, desto größer und bedrohlicher wurden die Häuser, erhoben sich weit über die grob geschlagenen Steine, die die schmalen Wege bildeten, als würden sie ihn warnen. Doch er ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken, sondern drängte sich an allen vorbei und hoffte dabei inbrünstig, dass er später von allein den Weg zurück finden würde. Fragen wollte er hier nun wirklich niemanden. Er erinnerte sich, wie er einmal aus Versehen hier gelandet war. Damals hatte er die Hosen wirklich gestrichen voll gehabt, kein Wunder, ein zwölfjähriger Junge hatte hier keinesfalls etwas zu suchen und so hatte er wohl einiges an Aufmerksamkeit angezogen. Jetzt hatte er zur Sicherheit seine Kapuze tief in die Stirn gezogen. Durch die durch die Dämmerung bedingte Dunkelheit war sein Gesicht beinahe perfekt versteckt.

Er war auf der Suche nach einer Gaststätte. In der Winkelgasse gab es nur den Tropfenden Kessel, und da er dort nicht hin konnte, musste er sich eben hier etwas Passendes suchen.

Er seufzte vernehmlich. Er hatte jetzt schon die verschiedensten Geschäfte gesehen. Angefangen von simplen Apotheken, über solche, die so allerlei schwarzmagischen Kram verkauften, bis hin zu sehr eindeutigen Etablissements. Doch nirgendwo war ein Gasthaus zu sehen.

Es musste aber eines geben, dessen war er sich sicher. Sollte er jemanden fragen? Die Augen zu misstrauischen grünen Schlitzen verengt, sah er sich um, doch es waren nicht sonderlich viele Leute um ihn herum. Nein, in Wahrheit war sogar niemand zu sehen, niemand, weit und breit nicht.

Hatte er sich nicht eben noch einen Weg durch die schmalen Gässchen kämpfen müssen? Wo waren alle?

Er hörte Stimmen, lachende Stimmen, die sich ihm näherten. Erleichtert atmete Harry aus. Er war wirklich ein wenig paranoid.

Etwa ein halbes Dutzend Männer kamen um eine Ecke, etwa fünf, sechs Meter von ihm entfernt. Ihre Umhänge waren zerschlissen und von grauen und braunen Flicken übersäht. Sie erinnerten ihn seltsamerweise an Professor Lupin, musste er feststellen und im nächsten Moment wusste er, warum er so allein in der Gasse war - die anderen befremdlichen Gestalten mussten schon ein Gespür für die Gruppe dort vorne entwickelt haben.

Es waren Werwölfe.

Mit einer vorsichtigen Geste vergewisserte er sich noch einmal, dass seine verräterische Narbe trotz der Kapuze hinter seinen Haaren verborgen lag, damit man ihn nicht sofort erkannte, dann ging er entschlossen auf sie zu.

Die Truppe bemerkte ihn erst, als er schon die Hälfte des Abstandes zwischen ihnen überbrückt hatte und musterte ihn zunächst überrascht, dann wachsam. Ihre Gespräche verstummten abrupt.

"Hey, was willst du hier?" fragte einer. Er hatte schwarze, von grauen Strähnen durchzogene Haare, seine Augen lugten unter einer alt aussehenden Brille hervor, die offensichtlich trotzdem nicht für ihn ausreichte, denn er kniff die Augen zusammen, als Harry sich ihnen näherte.

Harry atmete tief durch. Klar, er hatte Angst, doch es war ja nicht das erste Mal, dass er einem Werwolf gegenübertrat. Es war also nichts Neues für ihn - bis auf den feinen Unterschied, dass es sich hier nicht um einen Werwolf handelte, sondern gleich um sechs. Jetzt, wo er so nah zu ihnen stand, bestärkte sich seine bisher nur vage Vermutung, denn ihre Gesichter und die Hände, die unter den fransigen Ärmeln hervorlugten, waren allesamt vernarbt und dreckig.

"Ähm … hallo." sagte er unsicher, seine Stimme klang viel zu leise. Er lächelte zaghaft.

Die Werwölfe erwiderten das Lächeln nicht.

"Was willst du?" wiederholte der Werwolf die Frage und sah ihm geradewegs in die Augen. Die seinen waren eine seltsame Kombination, von der Harry gehört hatte, dass sie manchmal bei Huskys vorkamen. Das rechte war von einem tiefen Braun, wohingegen das linke ein eisiges Blau aufwies. Dieser Anblick war ziemlich gruselig, fand Harry. Er fühlte, wie er unter dem Blick des Mannes immer mehr zusammenschrumpfte. Er wünschte sich sehnlichst, dass sich auf den Unterarmen der Werwölfe nicht das Dunkle Mal befand.

"Ich … suche Leute." sagte er und reckte sein Kinn in die Höhe.

Der Mann zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen und die anderen lachten verhalten, wurden von dem Werwolf jedoch mittels einer energischen Geste zum Schweigen gebracht. Er schien so etwas wie ihr Anführer zu sein.

"Was für Leute?" hakte er nach.

Harry brach den Blickkontakt ab, schaute jedoch nach wenigen Sekunden wieder hoch; er traute sich nicht, die anderen aus den Augen zu lassen. Was sollte er sagen? Er musste erst wissen, ob sie Todesser waren. Auf der weißen Seite standen sie jedenfalls gewiss nicht, wie jeder Werwolf. Das Ministerium tat schließlich alles dafür, dass jeder Werwolf es hasste.

Da half nur eine direkte Frage. Wenn sie Todesser waren, musste er fliehen, denn sie würden ihn sicherlich nicht wieder einfach so gehen lassen.

"Seid ihr Anhänger Voldemorts?" fragte er kühl und genoss es einen Augenblick, als die gesamte Gruppe kurz zusammenzuckte, als er den Namen aussprach

Der Anführer verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor seinem Körper, ehe er antwortete.

"Merlin bewahre! Er ist der Letzte, mit dem wir etwas zu tun haben wollen! - Wir sind unsere eigene Seite." behauptete er, sein Blick wurde stechend. "Warum interessiert dich das?"

Harry jedoch ging nicht weiter auf die Frage ein.

"Ich will einen Beweis sehen. - Zeigt mir eure Arme!" forderte er sie auf, nicht wissend, woher er plötzlich all den Mut und Leichtsinn hernahm.

Wie auf ein unsichtbares Zeichen hin kamen die Werwölfe noch ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, manche traten hervor und umzingelten ihn so. Der Anführer verzog seinen Mund zu einem ärgerlichen Lächeln.

"Du nimmst dir ganz schön viel raus, weißt du das?" fragte er lauernd. Er stützte sich mit einem Bein ab. "Aber ich werde dir den Gefallen tun. - Hier!" Er krempelte seinen Ärmel hoch. Darunter kam vernarbte Haut zum Vorschein, hier und da auch einige Sommersprossen und Härchen, doch von dem verschlungenen Mal war nichts zu sehen. "Glaubst du uns jetzt?" fragte er provozierend.

"Ich wollte mich nur versichern!" schnappte Harry mit hochrotem Kopf.

Die Männer lachten.

"Ja, natürlich … Man kann in diesen Zeiten ja nicht vorsichtig genug sein, was?"

Während man sich noch über ihn amüsierte, schlug Harrys Verstand Purzelbäume. Sie waren also weder auf der schwarzen, noch auf der weißen Seite. Man könnte fast sagen, sie wären auf seiner Seite.

"Ähm …" fing er an.

Sofort wurde ihm die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der Werwölfe zuteil.

"Oh, hört, er will etwas sagen! - Sprich!" veralberten sie ihn, doch Harry wollte sich nicht beirren lassen.

"Hab ich das eben richtig verstanden, ihr seid - 'eure eigene Seite'?" fragte er sie und sah den Anführer absichtlich nicht an.

Das Lachen verstummte sofort.

"Hatten wir uns eben nicht klar ausgedrückt?" meinte der Anführer, doch in seiner Stimme war nicht mehr der geringste Hauch von Hohn zu erkennen. "Wenn wir gerade so eine schöne Vorstellrunde haben … Auf welcher Seite stehst du denn?" fragte er.

Harry konnte die Anspannung rings um ihn beinahe spüren. Sie war ihm so präsent, dass er einen Moment lang daran dachte, sich irgendwie durch die Werwölfe zu schlagen, und sich mit seinem Besen, den er immer noch in der schwitzigen Hand hielt, aus dem Staub zu machen. Aufzugeben.

"Ich bin geflohen." sagte er wahrheitsgemäß. "Ich würde sagen, wir könnten uns verbünden." Sein Gesicht trug einen todernsten Ausdruck, obwohl er sich bewusst war, wie dumm sein Vorschlag klang.

Endlich sah er den Anführer wieder an. Dessen Mundwinkel zuckte, dann brach er abermals in schallendes Gelächter aus.

"Verbünden? Wir sollen und mit dir verbünden? Wir kennen dich noch nicht mal, außerdem fehlt dir ein kleines Detail, was jedem aus unserer Gruppe zu eigen ist." drückte er sich gewählt aus. Er schien trotz seiner Herkunft eine gute Ausbildung genossen zu haben. Oder war er etwa erst später gebissen worden?

Harry biss sich schmerzhaft auf die Lippe. Doch einen Joker hatte er noch.

"Ein … Detail?" hakte er gedehnt nach. "Dass ihr Werwölfe seid?"

Die Werwölfe zuckten allesamt zusammen. Nur der Anführer blieb still stehen, seine Mimik regungslos, als hätte er es stundenlang vor dem Spiegel geübt.

"Es ist dir also aufgefallen." stellte er fest. "Hm. Trotzdem - Wie können wir sicher gehen, dass du nicht ein Spion der weißen Seite bist? Wie?" Dummerweise konnte man einen Anhänger der schwarzen Seite immer als solchen identifizieren, einen der weißen jedoch nicht. Harry dachte fiebernd nach, doch ihm fiel kein Beweis ein. "Schlecht gelaufen, was?" meinte der Anführer mit einer Spur Ironie.

"Ich-" Harry krümmte sich zusammen.

Was war das? Er fühlte sich auf einmal ganz und gar nicht wohl in seiner Haut. Er wusste nicht, was mit ihm los war, doch er hatte ein seltsames Gefühl, so, als würde jeden Moment etwas Wichtiges passieren, das er auf keinen Fall verpassen dürfte.

"Hey, alles in Ordnung?" wurde er gefragt, doch er antwortete nicht. Er konnte nicht.

In ihm breitete sich ein Schmerz aus, wie er ihn noch nie gespürt hatte. Nicht, weil er besonders stark gewesen wäre, sondern weil er so eigenartig war. Es war weder ein Stechen, noch ein Brennen. Es war nichts, woran er sich erinnern konnte, was er schon einmal gefühlt hätte.

Es war wie ein Pochen, sodass ihm die Ohren von seinem eigenen Blut rauschten; fast, als wäre für es nicht mehr genug Platz in seinem Körper, als wolle es raus in die Freiheit, nach welcher auch er, Harry, so sehr strebte.

Er packte sich an die Brust, gegen die sein Herz heftigst schlug und auf einmal begriff er alles.

Als man ihm erklärt hatte, dass er sterben würde und warum, hatte er die einzelnen Zusammenhänge noch nicht gänzlich begriffen, doch jetzt machte es alles Sinn. Einen schrecklichen Sinn.

Das Gefühl, die Schmerzen, wurden von dem Gift in seinem Kreislauf hervorgerufen. Ihm war klar, sein Herz konnte nicht auf Dauer diese Belastung, dieses ständige Klopfen aushalten. Es würde irgendwann ermüden, als wäre er schon viele, viele Jahre alt. Fast, als würde er eines natürlichen Todes sterben.

Sterben. Irgendwann in ein paar Jahren.

Das Pochen ließ schon nach einigen Minuten nach, doch Harry kamen sie vor wie die Jahre, die er noch zu leben hatte. Würde er das öfters bekommen? Er hoffte nicht.

"Hey, Junge!" riss man ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er brauchte eine Weile, um die Situation zu erfassen und sich wieder zurecht zu finden. Er schluckte, da seine Kehle sich völlig ausgetrocknet anfühlte.

"Wasser" krächzte er. Er bemerkte, dass man ihn mit verwirrten Blicken musterte, doch es interessierte ihn nicht.

"Hier" Man reichte ihm einen Flachmann, so einen, wie auch Moody einen besaß. Wasser war da bestimmt nicht drin, doch Harry hatte wahnsinnigen Durst und hätte auch Schlimmeres getrunken, als den scharfen Whisky, der sich in der Flasche befand, Hauptsache, er hatte irgendetwas, mit dem er seine staubige Kehle befeuchten konnte.

"Danke" sagte er, reichte die Flasche wieder zu seinem Besitzer, und wischte sich gleichzeitig mit dem Handrücken über den Mund. Endlich sah er wieder hoch. Überall sah er ein und den selben Gesichtsausdruck. Entsetzen. Es musste schlimm ausgesehen haben, wie er dagestanden hatte, die Knie zittrig und sich an die Stelle fassend, wo sich das Herz befand. Sie mussten gedacht haben, er erlitte einen Herzinfarkt.

"Was war das?" fragte der Anführer, der als erster seine Sprache wieder fand.

Harry schluckte, doch er wollte ihnen nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Sie wussten schon viel zu viel.

"Ich weiß nicht." antwortete er stattdessen, doch er konnte sehen, dass man ihm nicht glaubte. Entsetzen wandelte sich zu Misstrauen um.

Der Anführer zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Lasst und alleine." befahl er den anderen.

"Aber-" widersprach ihm ein anderer Werwolf mit dreckigen, ehemals wohl blond gewesenen Haaren, die ihm lose an der Stirn klebten.

"Ihr habt mich verstanden. Du auch, John!" fuhr er einen jungen Mann an und schon verschwanden sie in einer Seitengasse.

Als der Anführer sich sicher war, dass sie allein waren, sprach er Harry wieder an.

"Sag schon. - Vielleicht kann ich dir auch helfen, ich habe meinen Meister in Zaubertränke gemacht." fügte er hinzu, als er sah, dass Harry immer noch mit sich haderte.

"Ich-" Harry ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, so fest, dass sich seine Fingernägel trotz ihrer Kürze in seine Handflächen bohrten und blutige Striemen hinterließen. "Es-" Er konnte es nicht alles aussprechen. "Gift!" brachte er mühsam hervor. Sein Atem ging schnell und stoßweise, so, als wäre er Kilometer weit gelaufen.

Der Werwolf vor ihm rührte sich nicht. Er stand da und hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt und schien nachzudenken. Minute um Minute verstrich, bis Harry die drückende Stille durchbrach.

"Ich … muss jetzt gehen. Ich habe noch ein wichtiges Treffen." meinte er und wandte sich zum Gehen, doch da kam endlich Leben in sein Gegenüber.

"Warte. Du hast mich überredet. - Ich werde dir helfen, wenn wir zusammenarbeiten. Mit meiner Truppe natürlich." sagte er.

Harry lächelte nicht.

"Danke" war das Einzige, was er ihm mit heiserer Stimme entgegenhauchen konnte, ehe er sich vollends umdrehte und davonging.

* * *

Uff. Irgendwie wird der Text hier unten immer nach dem Speichern gelöscht - ich versteh diese Seite einfach nicht ... Ich hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem gefallen und es kam euch nicht an manchen Stellen etwas zu doof vor ... 


	3. Veränderung

**Terve!**

**Drei Wochen sind vergangen, also gibt es jetzt ein neues Kapitel von 'Die letzten Jahre'! Viel Spaß, wenn man das bei einer Darkfiction überhaupt sagen kann ...**

* * *

**Kapitel II : Veränderung**

Harry war spät dran. Es hatte unnötig Zeit gekostet, seinen Weg aus der Nockturngasse wieder zu finden, erst recht, da auf einmal wieder alle Besucher auftauchten und ihm im Weg standen, sodass seine Ellbogen im Dauereinsatz waren.

Von Weitem konnte er schon den Tropfen Kessel sehen. Im Gehen schlüpfte er trotz der abendlichen Hitze in seinen Umhang und zog sich die daran befestigte Kapuze tief in die Stirn, damit er nicht so leicht erkannt werden konnte.

Der Kobold saß allein an einem Tisch und hielt offensichtlich nervös nach ihm Ausschau. Harry ging auf ihn zu, doch der Kobold bemerkte ihn nicht. War es wegen seiner Schritte, die kaum hörbar über den Boden liefen, oder lag es daran, dass es so laut war?

"Abend" begrüßte er ihn und der Kobold zuckte erschrocken zusammen, ehe er sich zu ihm umdrehte.

"Ach, Sie sind es." sagte er erleichtert.

"Haben Sie über mein Angebot nachgedacht?" fragte Harry ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

Der Kobold lächelte verlegen.

"Sie haben mir noch nicht gesagt, welcher Natur diese Abenteuer sein sollen." sagte er; Harry konnte noch eine Spur von Misstrauen in seiner Stimme entdecken und das ärgerte ihn genauso viel, wie es ihn auch erfreute.

"Also", begann er und legte seine Hände zusammen, "es ist nicht so, dass Sie durch fremde Länder reisen und mit dem Schwert auf dem Rücken eines weißen Rosses irgendwelche Prinzessinnen aus diversen Türmen oder von Rosen umrankten Schlössern retten." griff er einige Märchen auf, die er in Kindertagen mal von Tante Petunia aufgeschnappt hatte. Damals hatte er immer an der Tür zu Dudleys Kinderzimmer gelauscht, weil ihn diese Märchen so fasziniert hatten. Er setzte sich zu den Kobold und beugte sich mit verschwörerischer Miene vor. "Ich dachte vielmehr an Spionage." ließ er die Katze aus dem Sack und lehnte sich mit einem überlegenen Lächeln zurück. Merlin wusste, woher er das gelernt hatte.

Dem Kobold schien diese Idee gar nicht mal so abwegig erscheinen, obwohl Harry schon befürchtet hatte, er würde ihn sofort irgendwo anzeigen. Allerdings fragte er etwas anderes, was ihn ebenso nervös machte.

"Sagen Sie, auf welcher Seite stehen sie eigentlich?" fragte er leise, damit man ihn nicht hören konnte.

Harry überlegte. Wenn er sagen würde, er stehe auf der weißen, würde ihm dies alles hier nichts nützen, außerdem konnte sich der Kobold sicher denken, dass die weiße Seite keine Spionage innerhalb der Gringottsbank nötig hatte. Auf der schwarzen konnte er natürlich auch schlecht sagen, da sich sein Gegenüber nie auf diese einlassen würde. Ihm blieb also nichts anderes übrig, als die Wahrheit zu sagen und auf das Beste zu hoffen. Er verfluchte sich dafür, dass er so einen belebten Platz wie den Tropfenden Kessel ausgesucht hatte, und nicht irgendein verstecktes Gässchen, wo er den Kobold für den Fall des Falles mundtot machen konnte.

Was dachte er da eigentlich? Mundtot? Ihn umbringen? In der wenigen Zeit nach seiner Flucht schien er schon um einiges hemmungsloser und rabiater geworden zu sein. Vielleicht war sein unabänderliches Schicksal daran schuld. Nein, ganz bestimmt.

"Ich stehe auf niemandes Seite. Deshalb brauche ich auch Verbündete." Er sprach zum ersten mal seine wahren Hintergedanken aus.

Auf der Stirn des Kobolds erschienen eine, dann auch eine zweite Falte zwischen den kaum vorhandenen Augenbrauen.

"Und was sind Ihre Ziele?" fragte er interessiert.

Darüber hatte Harry, wenn er ehrlich war, noch nicht richtig nachgedacht. Es war nur so, dass er hinter keiner der beiden bisher bestehenden Parteien wirklich hundertprozentig stehen konnte.

Die schwarze Seite ging seiner Meinung nach über zu viele Seiten, ging überhaupt nur über Leichen, aber die angeblichen Ziele, die Voldemort anstrebte, lagen ihm nicht fern: Er wollte genauso wie er Gerechtigkeit für alle magischen und nichtmagischen Lebewesen auf der Erde. Allerdings hatte er nicht im Geringsten etwas gegen Muggel. Nun ja, vielleicht gegen Dudley oder so.

Die weiße Seite wiederum repräsentierte das Ministerium, welches wiederum gegen die so genannten 'minderwertigen Rassen' kämpfte. Allein schon wegen seinem Exlehrer, Remus Lupin, konnte er diesen Gedanken nicht unterstützen.

Damit standen seine Ziele fest. Er würde für die Rechte aller Wesen kämpfen und dies möglichst ohne viel Blutvergießen. Wenn er nur genug Anhänger bekam, würde dieser Kampf schnell entschieden sein.

Er teilte seine Gedanken dem geduldig abwartenden Kobold mit. Dieser nickte verständnisvoll.

"Ich bin ganz Ihrer Meinung, Sir." sagte er. "Mit mir können Sie rechnen. - Wie können wir in Verbindung treten?" fragte er abschließend und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.

Harry stand ebenfalls auf und teilte ihm mit, dass er in den nächsten Tagen eine weiße Eule zu ihm schicken würde. Hedwig würde ihn schon finden.

Dann gingen sie auseinander.

Harry hatte gerade mal zwei, drei Schritte gemacht, als die Tür zum Tropfenden Kessel aufging und zwei sich fröhlich unterhaltende Auroren heraustraten, die er nur zu gut kannte. Es waren Kingsley und Tonks. Sie kamen geradewegs auf ihn zu, dann hoben sie in ihm unendlich langsam vorkommender Zeit die Köpfe, sahen ihn und erstarrten.

Er starrte zurück.

Nach schier endlosen Sekunden, möglicherweise sogar Minuten, kam endlich wieder Leben in seine Beine. Er drehte sich um und rannte davon. Hinter sich konnte er einen wütenden Aufschrei von Kingsley hören und noch einige weitere, als er ein Pärchen, das ihm und Tonks im Weg gestanden hatte, zur Seite schubste und die Verfolgung aufnahm.

Harry rannte so schnell er konnte, rannte durch feuchte, enge Gassen. Er wusste, dass er sich jetzt schnellstens ein Versteck suchen musste, denn lange würde er diese Hetzjagd nicht aushalten, dafür war sein Körper zu geschwächt. Wasser spritze auf, als er durch eine Pfütze lief, und nässte seine Hosenbeine. Doch er hatte keine Zeit, darauf zu achten. Er lief kreuz und quer, mal links, mal rechts.

Sein Atem ging stoßweise, heftige Schmerzen stachen ihm in den Seiten. Er musste anhalten und lauschte. Nichts war zu hören, nur das entfernte Gewusel von der Menschenmenge in der Winkelgasse. Er sah sich um.

Die Gasse, in der er stand, war kaum so breit, dass zwei Personen aneinander vorbei gehen konnten, sie war schmutzig und stank nach Dingen, nach denen Harry lieber nicht forschen wollte, nach Tod und Verwesung. Wahrlich kein angenehmer Ort.

Er hatte genau vor einem Haus angehalten. Von diesem bröckelte bereits der gräuliche, ehemals wohl weiße Putz ab. An der Tür stand in verschlungenen Buchstaben: 'Tränke aller Art'. Die Fenster waren so schmutzig, dass er nicht in das Innere blicken konnte.

"Harry!" Rufe erklangen, ganz in der Nähe. Wenn er seine ohnehin schon gespitzten Ohren noch mehr anstrengte, konnte er sogar die entfernten Schritte der sich nähernden Auroren hören. Er wollte schon weiterlaufen, doch da sah er eine Wand, direkt vor seiner Nase.

Er war in einer Sackgasse gelandet.

"Harry!" Die Rufe kamen immer näher. Ihm blieb nur eine Möglichkeit.

Nur Sekunden später trafen Tonks und Kingsley in der schmutzigen Gasse, in der sich Harry befunden hatte, ein, doch sie sahen niemanden.

"Lass und weitersuchen." meinte sie und drehte sich um. Kingsley warf noch einen misstrauischen Blick auf den Laden, dann ging auch er, sich darauf verlassend, dass Harry nicht so dumm war und diesen betrat.

* * *

Harry hielt sich währenddessen in genau diesem auf und wusste, dass die beiden Auroren nur wenige Meter Luftlinie von ihm entfernt waren. Als er das ebenso schmutzige wie dunkle Geschäft betreten hatte, war niemand anwesend gewesen und es hatte auch kein Glöckchen oder etwas in der Art seine Ankunft angekündigt. 

Mit regem Interesse besah er sich die verstaubten Regale, in denen es aussah wie in Snapes Büro, in welchem die gruseligsten Artefakte und in Formalin eingelegte Überreste von Tieren und Pflanzen standen.

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Harry zuckte zusammen und stieß dabei an eines der Gläser mit der gelblichen Flüssigkeit, welches daraufhin gefährlich schwankte und drohte, herunterzufallen. Erschrocken packte er es und brachte es wieder zum Stillstand. Danach ließ er sofort seine Finger davon ab, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Er ekelte sich.

Die Person, die ihn angesprochen hatte, war ein Mann von sicherlich schon sechzig oder mehr Jahren; seine Haare waren ergraut und hingen ihm in dünnen langen Strähnen vom Kopf und fast bis zu den Schultern, er hatte eine Halbglatze. Sein Körper war gekrümmt, wahrscheinlich von irgendeiner Krankheit - möglicherweise von Rheuma - , seine Hände waren weiß und knochig, wie auch seine restliche, sichtbare Haut und erschienen ihm im schwachen Licht beinahe gespenstig.

Erst, als der Mann seine Frage wiederholte, kehrte Harry wieder ins Bewusstsein zurück. Stotternd suchte er nach einer Antwort.

"A-also … Ich … Eigentlich bin ich nur … so kurz vorbeigekommen-"

"Ah, verstehe." schnitt ihm der Mann das Wort ab, seine Stimme klang wie reißendes Papier. "Sie werden gesucht." Es war anscheinend ziemlich offensichtlich, so stellte Harry erschrocken fest und wollte sich bereits umdrehen, egal, ob er sich damit verraten würde oder nicht. Die Gegenwart des Mannes war ihm unheimlich.

"Warten Sie!" Er wusste nicht warum, doch irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab, dem Hausbesitzer nicht zu gehorchen; er stoppte abrupt. Der Mann grinste und zeigte dabei eine Reihe von makellosen weißen Zähnen, was Harry wunderte, schließlich wollte dies so ganz und gar nicht in das übrige Erscheinungsbild des Alten passen. "Ich hätte da was für dich …" meinte er verschwörerisch und verschwand so plötzlich, wie er gekommen war, verschwand er auch schon wieder durch eine Hintertür, die nur von einem vor Dreck starrenden Vorhang verdeckt wurde.

Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihm folgen solle, doch als er nach zwei Minuten noch nicht zurückgekehrt war, durchquerte er mit immer noch unsicheren Schritten den Raum und hob den Stoff soweit an, dass er hindurch lugen konnte. Im Zimmer dahinter stand der Alte, gebeugt über einige kleine Gläser, die er prüfend in Augenschein nahm.

"Sie können ruhig reinkommen." meinte er und Harry fühlte sich ertappt, als hätte er etwas Verbotenes getan.

Der Mann schien endlich gefunden zu haben, was er gesucht hatte, denn er drehte sich zu ihm um, ein kleines unscheinbares Glas mit einer bläulichen Flüssigkeit darin in die Höhe haltend. "Alter Animus - ein Illusionstrank."

Neugierig trat Harry näher.

"Ein … Illusionstrank?" hakte er nach. "Wie wirkt er?"

Der Mann fing auf einmal an zu lächeln. Es war das Lächeln eines Verkäufers, der wusste, dass ihm sein Kunde schon längst hoffnungslos erlegen war. Freudig drehte er das Glas in seinen Händen.

"Sie müssen ihn trinken. Sie werden nichts spüren, solange nicht, bis Sie die Formel gesprochen haben. Es gibt eine, damit sich die Illusion über Ihre wahre Gestalt legt, und eine, die Sie sie wieder ablegen lässt." erklärte er ihm sachlich, als hätte er dieses Gebräu schon dutzende Male verkauft und dessen Wirkungsweise jedes Mal wieder aufs Neue erläutert.

In Harrys Innerem arbeitete es. Er hätte dumm sein müssen, wenn ihm nicht das Problem aufgefallen wäre, dass er unmöglich ungesehen auf offener Straße verkehren konnte. Es grenzte schon an ein Wunder, dass man ihn bis jetzt - mit Ausnahme von Tonks und Kingsley - noch nicht erkannt hatte. Jeder Zauberer, jede Hexe kannte sein Gesicht, seine schwarzen Haare, seine auffälligen grünen Augen und die noch auffälligere Narbe mitten auf seiner Stirn, die ihn zum unfreiwilligen Helden werden ließ. Einen Status, den er nie gewollt hatte.

Wenn er anders aussehe, wäre dieses Problem gelöst, oder nicht? Niemand würde ihn mehr als Harry Potter erkennen.

Blieb nur noch ein weiteres Problem: Das Geld. Das ewige, leidige Geld, ohne das man wohl überall aufgeschmissen war.

"Wie viel?" fragte er und fürchtete sich dennoch vor der Antwort. Gut, er hatte von seinen Eltern ein kleines Vermögen geerbt, aber er hatte nicht vor, dieses durch nur einen Trank auszugeben. Dann kam ihm noch ein Gedanke. "Wie lange wirkt der Trank überhaupt?"

Der alte Mann winkte ab.

"Es ist beinahe wie ein Virus." sagte er. "Es bleibt für immer in Ihrem Blut, Sie brauchen ihn nur einmal zu trinken." Harry schluckte, als er dies hörte denn er fühlte sich unwillkürlich an das Gift in seinem Körper erinnert. Trotzdem stieß er erleichtert die Luft zwischen den Zähnen aus.

"Okay … wie viel, sagten Sie?" hakte er nach.

Der Mann legte die Stirn in Falten, was ihm ein noch schrulligeres Aussehen als vorher gab. Schließlich nickte er, als hätte er die Antwort auf eine besonders wichtige und langwierige Frage gefunden.

"Normalerweise würde Sie dieser Trank eine ganze Menge kosten. - Ich schenke ihn Ihnen. Weil Sie's sind, Mr Potter."

Harry zuckte wie unter einem plötzlichen Stromstoß zusammen. Woher kannte der alte Ladeninhaber seinen Namen? Hatte er ihn etwa erkannt? Es lief ihm gleichzeitig heiß und kalt den Nacken hinunter, und er nahm mehr wahr, als dass er es bewusst steuerte, wie er erst einen, dann einen weiteren Schritt in Richtung des Ausgangs machte.

Der Alte sah ihn bestürzt an.

"Bei Merlin, ich werde Ihnen schon nichts tun!" rief er entrüstet aus, so entrüstet, wie alte Männer eben nur sein konnten.

Harry schluckte, immer noch misstrauisch, doch er blieb. Näher kam er jedoch auch nicht.

"Wie lauten die Formeln?" fragte er.

Der Mann trat daraufhin wieder an seinen Schreibtisch und zog einen Fetzen Pergament aus dem Wust aus Phiolen, Unterlagen und anderem Zeug heraus. Mit einer alten rostigen Feder schrieb er einige Worte auf es, dann reichte er es ihm. Harry nahm es zögernd an.

"Hostis fallo, spes solvo." las er vor.

"Der erste ist für die Illusion, der zweite, damit Sie sie wieder ablegen können." erklärte der Alte ihm leutselig. Irgendwie erinnerte er ihn ein wenig an Dumbledore und für eine Schreckssekunde lang sah er nicht mehr in die unscheinbar grauen Augen seinen Gegenübers, sondern in das hellblaue, hinter Halbmondgläsern versteckte Antlitz seines Direktors. Doch das Gefühl verschwand.

"Okay - ich nehme das Zeug!" sagte er bestimmt, erstaunt über seinen eigenen Entschluss. Es war ein Risiko, doch er hatte keine andere Wahl. Wenn der Trank wirkte und ihn anders aussehen ließ, war es gut. Wenn er jedoch eine Falle war und ihn tötete - dann war es auch gut. Was machten schon ein paar Jahre?

Harry verließ das Geschäft, als wäre der Teufel persönlich hinter ihm her. Dieser Mann war ihm definitiv nicht geheuer gewesen.

Und wenn er gewusst hätte, dass sich die Gasse, in der er sich eben noch aufgehalten hatte, in Luft auflöste, sobald er ihr den Rücken zugekehrt hatte, hätte er wohl an seinem Verstand gezweifelt.

* * *

Die Häuser der Nockturngasse waren nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit nur noch bedrohlicher geworden, als sie es bereits bei Tageslicht gewesen waren. Harry zog sich seinen Umhang fester um die Schultern. 

In einer schmalen Seitengasse blieb er stehen und holte das Glas mit dem Illusionstrank hervor. Er betrachtete es misstrauisch. Dies war der alles entscheidende Moment. Ohne eine weitere Sekunde zu verschwenden, zog er den Korken heraus und leerte es mit einem einzigen Zug. Es schmeckte bitter.

Sein Körper füllte sich auf einmal mit einer eisigen Kälte, als hätte er im Winter aus dem See nahe Hogwarts getrunken. Er spürte wie seine Glieder steif wurden, seine Beine nachgaben und seine Knie einknickten. Der harte Boden scheuerte ihm die Haut auf, als er fiel.

Doch er war nicht tot. Das, was er fühlte, war nicht mehr und nicht weniger eine Veränderung seiner DNA, die bewirkte, dass er sich verwandeln konnte. Er hatte wohl etwas falsch verstanden. Es war nicht nur eine oberflächliche Verwandlung, die er vollziehen würde, nein, er würde sich gänzlich verändern, sein Körper wäre ein anderer.

Minuten später schlug er die Augen auf.

"Heilige Scheiße." war das Erste, was er hervorbrachte, dann beugte er sich vornüber und spie sein Frühstück auf den ohnehin schon dreckigen Boden. "Hostis fallo." Die Formel kam nur zögerlich über seine Lippen, doch sofort verspürte er eine weitere Veränderung. Es war nicht so unangenehm wie zuvor. Er spürte bloß ein sanftes, beinahe liebkosendes Kribbeln, dann war es auch schon vorbei. Er wünschte, er hätte die Möglichkeit, sich zu betrachten, als er sich wieder einmal auf die Suche nach einem Gasthaus begab.

Als er schließlich eines fand, musste es weit nach Mitternacht sein. 'Zum Giftkelch' hieß die Kneipe. Das Haus selbst war nur eine modrige Absteige, der er sich in einer anderen, einer besseren Situation nie auf weniger als zehn Meter genähert hatte. Doch die anderen Umstände zwangen ihn dazu, nicht anspruchsvoll zu sein.

Er öffnete die Tür mit einem Knirschen. Innen war immer noch lebhafter Betrieb; die verschiedensten Leute unterhielten sich durcheinander und es war leise Musik eines Pianos zu hören. Harry lauschte der Geräuschekulisse ein wenig, dann zog er die Tür wieder hinter sich zu.

Das daraus nicht zu überhörende Knirschen und Quietschen, das beim Öffnen noch nicht zugegen gewesen war, ließ es binnen weniger als zwei Sekunden totenstill im Zimmer werden. Harrys Unbehagen steigerte sich, je länger er die neugierigen Blicke auf sich spürte. Er hatte unsinnigerweise Angst, dass man ihn erkannte, trotz seiner Illusion.

"Weitermachen, weitermachen!" rief der Wirt, welcher an der hölzernen Theke stand und der Pianist schlug wieder kräftig mit seinen Fingern auf die Tasten, die Leute redeten weiter. Er war akzeptiert worden.

Dennoch etwas nervös, aber immerhin ermutigt, durchquerte er die Kneipe, ohne die anderen Gäste weiter zu mustern. Mit einer Haltung und einem Blick, die ihn gefährlicher erscheinen lassen sollten, beugte er sich zu dem Wirt über die Theke.

"Ich bräuchte ein Zimmer … für unbestimmte Zeit." flüsterte er. Es musste ja nicht jeder wissen, dass er ab jetzt hier wohnte.

Der Wirt - ein Mann von vielleicht vierzig Jahren - zupfte sich an seinem schmalen Bärtchen herum und beäugte ihn schamlos.

"Wie viel Geld hast du denn?" fragte er.

Harry seufzte innerlich. Allmählich war er diese Frage-Antwortspielchen satt.

"Genug" antwortete er. Es war tatsächlich genug.

"Fünf Galleonen pro Nacht und Nase." meinte er und zog seine Augenbraue hoch, als bezweifle er, dass er dieses Geld wirklich aufbringen konnte.

Harry machte kurz eine Überschlagsrechung in seinem Kopf. In Mathe war er schon immer gut gewesen, auch damals in der Grundschule. Er kam zu dem Ergebnis, dass er, selbst wenn er nicht auf der Schwelle des Todes gestanden hätte, sein ganzes Leben hier verbringen könnte, wenn er wollte. Was er natürlich nicht unbedingt vorhatte. Es gab schönere Gegenden als diese hier.

"Einverstanden. Wo muss ich lang?" Er erwartete nicht, dass man ihn zu seinem Zimmer geleitete, so wie es Tom aus dem Tropfenden Kessel immer bei ihm getan hatte.

"Geh die Treppe rauf, dann links. Deine Zimmernummer ist die zwölf." Er nickte und folgte seinen Anweisungen. Bald stand er vor seinem Zimmer und bemerkte, dass er gar keinen Schlüssel erhalten hatte. Wahrscheinlich würde der in diesem Kaff eh nichts nützen, da halfen nur irgendwelche starken Banne. Zauber, die er jedoch nicht beherrschte. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl drückte er die Klinke hinunter und schloss die Tür wieder, nachdem er durch den Rahmen gegangen war.

Er wollte sich genauer umsehen, als er bemerkte, dass es nicht wirklich etwas zum Umsehen gab. Die Einrichtung bestand bloß aus einem grob zusammen gezimmerten Bett und einem niedrigen Tisch samt Stuhl. Der Tisch war so klein, dass er beschloss sich künftig nicht auf den Stuhl, sondern auf den Boden zu setzen; er wollte schließlich keine Rückenschmerzen haben. Er nahm an, dass es irgendwo in diesem Haus eine Toilette geben musste und nahm sich vor, den Wirt bald danach zu fragen.

* * *

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, musste es schon weit nach Mittag sein. Die Sonne schien durch die dünnen Gardinen an seinem Fenster, er hörte, wie vereinzelt Vögel ihr Lied anstimmten und wie von unten Geräusche heraufdrangen. 

Müde blinzelnd rieb er sich die Augen, gähnte und streckte sich, ehe er langsam aufstand. Er zog die Sachen vom Vortag an; er hatte keine andere Möglichkeit - außer seinem Besen und inzwischen seinem ganzen Vermögen trug er nichts bei sich. Er besah sich den unscheinbaren Koffer, den er von der Bank erhalten hatte und war froh darüber, dass er, wie er wusste, über gute Schutzzauber verfügte. Nur er selbst würde ihn öffnen können.

Immer noch nicht richtig wach schlurfte er den Gang hinunter zum Badezimmer, welches zu seinem Leidwesen auch von allen anderen Bewohnern der Gaststätte benutzt wurde. Er fragte sich, ob sie es wirklich benutzten, denn viele sahen keineswegs so aus.

Im Badezimmer war es angenehm kühl. Als Harry den Blick hob, stockte ihm jedoch der Atem. Er sah geradewegs in sein Spiegelbild - doch dieses hatte sich verändert. Er schnellte herum, in der unterbewussten Annahme, jemand anderes sei hinter ihm, doch er war allein. Er schluckte und wandte sich wieder zögernd um.

Er hatte eigentlich nur mit einer kleinen Veränderung gerechnet; dass sich seine Haar- und vielleicht auch seine Augenfarbe änderte. Doch dieser Mensch, der ihm aus dem Spiegel entgegenstarrte, war nicht mehr er selbst.

Seine Augen waren nicht mehr grün, sondern hatten einen warmen Braunton erhalten, der ihn an den von Remus erinnerte. Seine vom Sommer gebräunte Haut war blass geworden, so blass, wie er sich noch nie gesehen hatte. Seine Haare waren nicht mehr schwarz; sie waren noch dunkel, jedoch von einem rußigen Braun. Außerdem waren sie etwas länger geworden. Er packte sie und fasste sie im Nacken zusammen. Er stellte fest, dass er sich bereits einen kurzen Zopf binden konnte. Sein Gesicht kam dazu mehr zur Geltung; seine Züge waren nicht mehr so kindlich, er wirkte erwachsener, strenger und auch seriöser.

Er war überrascht und erleichtert. So würde ihn gewiss niemand wieder erkennen. Das Einzige, was noch fehlte, war eine neue Identität. Schließlich konnte er nicht mehr mit dem Namen Harry Potter rumlaufen. Er setzte sich auf einen der Klodeckel und dachte nach. Er suchte zuerst nach einem Namen. Er wollte etwas Außergewöhnliches, aber nicht zu außergewöhnlich, sonst würde er sich nie daran gewöhnen.

Er ging im Geiste alle Namen durch, die er jemals gehört hatte, doch keiner gefiel ihm. Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, anders gerufen zu werden, doch es musste sein.

Schließlich hatte er eine Idee: Wenn er sich nicht entscheiden konnte, musste diese Aufgabe eben der Zufall übernehmen. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und sprach die Formel, die man ihnen erst vor kurzem beigebracht hatte. Vor seinen Augen erschienen in goldenen Lettern Buchstaben, die sich, ähnlich wie damals bei Voldemorts Erinnerung, mischten und schließlich zu einem Wort formten.

Alexis.

Stumm sah Harry auf den Namen, ehe er nickte. Gut, er würde den Namen annehmen und ihn tragen.

Jetzt fehlte nur noch das letzte Detail, seine Vergangenheit. Wo sollte er herkommen, welche Ausbildung hatte er genossen, wie hießen seine Eltern? Hatte er Geschwister? Harry dachte angestrengt nach, doch je länger er über seine zweite Identität grübelte, desto mehr festigte sich ein Entschluss in ihm: Er würde nur seinen Namen ändern. Sollten sie doch um ihn rätseln. Sollten sie ihn doch den 'Mysteriösen' nennen, den 'Unnahbaren', oder den 'Schatten'. Er würde nichts von sich preisgeben; so konnte man ihm auch weniger schaden.

Von neuem Mut beschwingt ging er die morsche Treppe hinunter und setzte sich an einen freien Tisch, nachdem er sich sein Frühstück an der Theke abgeholt hatte. Er wollte gerade beginnen zu essen, als er seitlich von ihm entfernt, eine ihm bekannte Gestalt entdeckte.

Er starrte geradewegs in die verschiedenfarbigen Augen, die ihn jedoch nicht bemerkt hatten. Sollte er auf sich aufmerksam machen? Er beschloss, es zu tun, denn er wusste nicht, wie den Anführer der Werwölfe sonst wieder finden sollte. Er räusperte sich laut, sodass der Werwolf den Blick hob. Sein Gesicht zeigte keine Spur von Erkennen.

"Kennen wir uns?"

Harry, oder vielmehr Alexis, setzte einen kühlen Blick auf.

"Ich dachte mir schon, dass du mich nicht erkennst." sagte er. Er fand, dass er seine erst kürzlich erworbene Rolle gar nicht mal so schlecht spielte.

Der Werwolf runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte natürlich nicht die geringste Ahnung, warum der Fremde so vertraut mit ihm sprach. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Alexis' Umhang samt der weiten Kapuze. Verstehen blitzte in seinen Augen auf.

"Ach, so siehst du also aus." sagte er. "Freut mich, dir auch mal in die Augen sehen zu können."

Alexis neigte leicht den Kopf.

"Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite."

Der Anführer wollte gerade zu einer neuen Floskel ansetzen, als er durch ein lautes Poltern unterbrochen wurde.

"Da! Da ist dieses verfluchte Halbblut; er hat mich um mein ganzes Geld gebracht!"

Augenblicklich herrschte Stille in der Kneipe, als sich der Werwolf erhob und zu seiner vollen Größe aufrichtete.

* * *

So, wir sehen uns in drei Wochen wieder! 


	4. Jakobs Truppe

**Hier ist das Kapitel, das ich wohl irgendwie verpeilt habe, hochzuladen ...**

**Also bitte lesen!**

* * *

**Kapitel III : Jakobs Truppe**

Alexis war im höchsten Maße angespannt. Er hatte bereits geahnt, dass der Werwolf und seine Truppe nicht ohne Grund gefürchtet waren, doch hatte er nicht mit Diebstahl gerechnet. Oder war es Betrug?

"Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest." Die warnende Stimme des Werwolfs riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen.

Der Mann, den er angesprochen hatte, war eine kleine, krumme Gestalt, die sich perfekt in das Milieu der Nockturngasse einzufügen schien. Er erfüllte alle Klischees: In einen Umhang gehüllt, die Stimme kratzend, die unter den langen Ärmeln hervorlugenden Hände alt und grau wie die eines Dementoren. Dennoch jagte er ihm in Gegensatz zu denen nicht den Hauch von Angst ein. Er war nicht Furcht einflößend.

Der Werwolf schien auch dieser Meinung zu sein; jedenfalls lehnte er beinahe lässig an der Lehne seines Stuhles und beobachtete sein Gegenüber gelangweilt.

"Ich will mein Geld zurück!" zischte der kleine Mann wütend. Er schien zu ahnen, dass er sich in einer auswegslosen Situation befand.

"Ich habe dein Geld ganz legal gewonnen, damit das klar ist. Wenn du nicht besser aufpasst, kann ich auch nichts dafür." antwortete der Werwolf gelassen.

Alexis runzelte die Stirn. Wovon sprach er? Der Fremde ballte die Fäuste.

"Das ist nicht wahr! Du hast mich betrogen!" rief er erbost. Alexis ahnte langsam, wovon er redete, war sich aber noch nicht sicher.

Der Werwolf zog ärgerlich die Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Ich sehe wirklich keinen Sinn mehr darin, dieses Gespräch fortzuführen." sagte er förmlich und wendete sich ab. Ein Fehler, wie sich nur einen Moment später herausstellte.

Plötzlich hatte der kleine, unscheinbare Mann seinen Zauberstab gezückt und auf den Werwolf gezielt. Alexis' Herz raste.

"Sectrumsem-"

"Expelliarmus!" rief Alexis und dachte skurrilerweise nur, dass es erbärmlich war, dass sein erster Zauberspruch in seiner neuen Identität ausgerechnet so ein schwacher wie der Entwaffnungszauber war. Der Zauberstab des Angreifers flog jedoch in seine Hand. Erstaunt sah jener ihn an, als hätte er ihn vorher noch nicht bemerkt. Vielleicht war dem auch so. "Du solltest besser aufpassen, wen du angreifst." giftete er ihn an; seine Stimme war ruhig. Der Mann verlor keine Sekunde, sondern nahm die Beine in die Hand und floh.

Der Werwolf sah ihn an.

"Das hättest du nicht machen brauchen." sagte er schlicht, dann setzte er sich wieder wie gehabt auf seinen Stuhl und verschränkte die Hände unter seinem Kinn. "Setz dich."

Alexis seufzte innerlich. Eigentlich hatte er nicht vor gehabt, sich weiter herumkommandieren zu lassen, doch die Umstände verlangten es. Der Mann vor ihm konnte ihm noch sehr nützlich sein: Er war geachtet - oder eher gefürchtet, wenn er es sich recht überlegte - und pflegte gute Kontakte zu den Werwölfen. Außerdem erschien er ihm nicht gerade unintelligent.

"Wie heißt du?" riss ihn der Werwolf aus den Gedanken. Harry hatte die Frage schon kommen sehen.

"Alexis" sagte er knapp.

"Aha. Und weiter?" hakte der Anführer nach, doch Alexis schüttelte den Kopf als Zeichen dafür, dass er ihn nicht verraten würde.

Stille machte sich wieder zwischen ihnen breit. Harry, der ja noch keine Ahnung von solchen Verhandlungen hatte, wusste nicht, wie er fortfahren sollte, und der andere schien wohl in Gedanken versunken zu sein.

Auch Alexis' Gedanken schweiften fernab. Noch heute morgen war er in Hogwarts gewesen; jetzt saß er zusammen mit einem fremden Werwolf an einem Tisch in einer miefigen Kneipe in der Nockturngasse, mit einem neuen Aussehen, einem neuen Namen und wollte mit ihm ein Bündnis eingehen. Normal war das nicht, oder?

"Ich denke, wir sollten und ein anderes Etablissement suchen." Der Werwolf beugte sich zu ihm herüber, die Hand schützend vor seinem Mund und flüsterte ihm zu: "Hier sind zu viele Ohren."

Alexis nickte, dann verließen beide die Kneipe.

Langsam nebeneinander her schreitend, doch immer einen gewissen Sicherheitsabstand wahrend, gingen sie durch die dunkle Gasse. Der Mond schien hell; er war beinahe voll. Ehrfürchtig sah Alexis zu ihm auf. Das matte Licht tauchte die Häuser in einen weißen Rahmen und hinterließ unheimliche Schatten in den Nischen der einzelnen Seitenstraßen.

"Ich weiß, was du denkst." Wieder einmal war er abgeschweift. Er sollte sich das wohl wirklich abgewöhnen, sonst könnte noch etwas Unangenehmes passieren.

"Ach?" antwortete er, scheinbar gelassen. "Und was denke ich?"

Es war nicht mehr als ein kleiner Machtkampf, ein Austesten der Grenzen, das sie nun vollführten. Wie fühlte, dachte der andere, was war ihm wichtig, was war ihm egal? Welche Ziele hatte er? All dies konnte man erkennen, wenn man nur wusste wie.

"Du fragst dich, ob ich sehr darunter leide, dass ich ein Werwolf bin." meinte er.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Nein, eigentlich hatte er nicht daran gedacht, jedenfalls nicht direkt, doch der Mann neben ihm hatte Recht. Er und auch der Mond am Horizont erinnerten ihn an Remus. Remus, der ihm, seit er erkannt hatte, was er war, Leid getan hatte, dem er helfen wollte. Damals hatte er erkannt, dass es egal war, was man war. Es kam einzig und allein darauf an, was man tat. Was man mit seinem Leben anfing.

Selbst wenn es so kurz war wie sein eigenes.

"Ich habe Recht, nicht wahr?" hakte der Werwolf nach. Alexis nickte; der andere fuhr fort. "Wieso? Wieso kümmert dich das Schicksal anderer? Du bringst dich damit nur in Schwierigkeiten, mit Mitleid bist du hier an der falschen Adresse." belehrte er ihn. "Ah, ich weiß. Du kennst sicherlich einen, richtig?"

Woher wusste er das alles? War er so leicht durchschaubar?

"Du schweigst ja immer noch. - Bin ich dir zu sehr über den Mund gefahren?" Der Anführer blieb abrupt stehen. Alexis ging reflexartig noch ein paar Schritte weiter, ehe er anhielt und wieder zurückging.

"Du redest ja die ganze Zeit." erwiderte er kalt. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass das nur eine Ausrede war, eine leicht durchschaubare noch dazu, aber weiterhin stumm bleiben wollte er auch nicht und das Einzige, was ihm gerade einfiel, war nun mal dies.

Der Werwolf lächelte leicht und verschränkte wieder einmal die Arme vor seinem Körper, während er auf ihn hinab sah.

"Also?" fing er endlich an. "Wie lauten denn deine Ziele?"

Alexis zuckte die Schultern.

"Eigentlich sind sie denen von Volde-"

"Sprich seinen Namen nicht aus!" wurde er angefaucht.

"Warum nicht? Es ist nur ein Name." Er war froh, dem anderen wenigstens in einer Sache überlegen zu sein. "Jemand hat mir mal gesagt: Angst vor dem Namen macht nur noch größere Angst vor der Sache selbst."

Der Werwolf zog anerkennend die Augenbrauen hoch. Dann schwieg er eine Weile.

"Sehr weise." meinte er schließlich. Er schien verlegen zu sein.

"Nun ja", redete Alexis weiter, "was ich sagen wollte: Meine Ziele sind denen von Voldemort", abermals zuckte der Werwolf leicht zusammen, "nicht allzu unähnlich. Aber ich bin weder ein Muggelhasser, noch will ich seine Methoden anwenden." erklärte er. Es war nicht mehr und nicht weniger als seine eigene Einstellung, die er seit dem Ende des dritten Schuljahres hegte, seit Remus Lupin wieder gegangen war.

"Aha" meinte der Werwolf. "Ein Demokrat, wie? Du kämpfst also für die Gleichberechtigung aller Rassen?" Alexis nickte nur und versuchte verzweifelt seriös auszusehen.

"Das ist gut." Die Worte waren leise, vermutlich noch nicht mal an ihn selbst gerichtet, doch Alexis hörte sie trotzdem. "Das ist sogar sehr gut."

"Ist es das, ja?"

"Mein Name ist Jakob." stellte er sich erste jetzt vor und reichte ihm die Hand, als hätten sie beide gerade eine Vereinbarung für ein wichtiges Geschäft abgeschlossen. "Sag, was war das für ein Gift, von dem du gesprochen hast?"

Alexis biss sich schmerzhaft auf die Lippe. Dies war ein Thema, bei dem er sehr empfindlich war.

"Ich-" Er wusste nicht, wie er die entsetzliche Wahrheit in Worte fassen sollte.

Doch der Werwolf schien ihn trotzdem zu verstehen.

"Hm … Es scheint dich ganz schön mitzunehmen." Er kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn. "Kein Wunder, du bist ja noch beinahe ein Kind."

Bei diesem Satz fuhr Alexis wütend.

"Das ist nicht wahr! Ich bin siebzehn und volljährig!" Noch während er ihn anschrie, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er die Anschuldigung soeben bestätigt hatte: Er war nicht nur ein Kind, nein, er benahm sich auch noch so. Beschämt senkte er den Kopf. "Ich- Ich werde sterben." wisperte er und spürte, wie ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Mist, genau dies hatte er doch verhindern wollen! Jetzt nahm ihn sein Gegenüber sicherlich nicht mehr ernst.

Er spürte etwas Warmes auf seiner Schulter. Verwirrt blickte er auf. Jakob hatte seine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt und sah ihn mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck an. Dann schlug dieser die Augen nieder und seufzte leise, sodass sein Atem in der inzwischen kalt gewordenen Abendluft kleine Wölkchen hinterließ.

"Komm mit." sagte er und bugsierte ihn bestimmt in eine bestimmte Richtung. Alexis hatte weder den Mut noch die Kraft, um sich dagegen zu wehren, außerdem hielt er es für das Beste, mit ihm zu gehen. Risiken mussten eingegangen werden, sonst kam er nie weiter und viel Zeit hatte er nicht.

* * *

"Wir sind da." Der Weg hatte vielleicht zehn, vielleicht auch zwanzig Minuten gedauert. Alexis wusste es nicht; er hatte nicht darauf geachtet, nicht auf den Weg und auch auf sonst nichts. Er war wieder völlig woanders gewesen. Dieser Fehler wurde ihm erst jetzt bewusst, denn er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er sich befand. "Willkommen in meinem traute Heim." witzelte Jakob, denn sein Zuhause schien nicht wirklich Vertrauen erweckend zu sein. 

Hinter ihnen lag eine so schmale Gasse, dass sie seitwärts durch sie hindurch gehen mussten, um hierher zu gelangen. Vor ihnen war ein kleines Haus, welches vielmehr ein Loch war, gebaut worden, mit verrotteten Giebeln, abblätternder Farbe und einer halb offen stehenden Tür, dessen rostige Angeln wohl auch schon bessere Tage gesehen hatten. Im Inneren war es - normal für diese Tageszeit - stockdunkel.

Jakob schritt voran, Alexis folgte ihm schweigend.

Innen war es auch nicht besser: Die wenigen Möbel waren von einer dicken Staubschicht bedeckt, ebenso der Boden.

"Hier verwandel' ich mich immer." Jakob schob einen alten Sekretär zur Seite. Dahinter kam ein niedriger Durchgang zum Vorschein. "Nach dir." sagte er in einem Anflug von Höflichkeit.

Der Raum dahinter war völlig zerstört. Was einmal Möbel gewesen sein mussten, waren jetzt nur noch deren eiserne Skelette, deren Hülle im ganzen Zimmer verstreut lag, zerfranst in faserige Splitter. Fenster gab es keine.

"Setz dich." wurde er angewiesen. Da es keinen einzigen Stuhl gab, ließ er sich einfach auf dem schmutzigen Boden nieder, wobei er aufpasste, dass er sich nicht in einen Holzsplitter reinsetzte.

"Also, Alexis." sagte der Werwolf in die Stille. "Sag mir doch erst mal, wer dich vergiftet hat - wenn du's weißt."

Harry sah zu Boden, spielte mit seinen Fingern, ein Zittern durchlief ihn, ehe er leise antwortete.

"K-Kennst du Severus Snape?" hauchte er.

Jakob verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen.

"Ja, leider." meinte er unsachlich. "Ich habe ihn im Studium kennen gelernt. Schlimmer Genosse." maulte er verdrießlich. Er sah Alexis direkt in die Augen. "Er war's?" fragte er beinahe beiläufig. Alexis nickte betreten, daraufhin stützte Jakob seinen Kopf in eine Hand und blickte nachdenklich an die Decke. "Das ist nicht gut." meinte er. "Snape ist ein Meister seines Fachs, das muss man ihm lassen." Eine kleine Pause entstand, dann: "Sag, wie fühlt es sich an, wenn du einen dieser Anfälle hast?"

Alexis zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Wieso willst du das denn wissen?" fragte er misstrauisch.

Jakob lächelte überlegen.

"Ist doch klar: Wenn ich das Gift nicht kenne, kann ich auch das Gegengift nicht brauen."

"Ach so." Harry war verlegen - nicht, dass der andere ihn noch für schwer von Begriff oder gar für dumm hielt. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass man noch eine Antwort von ihm erwartete. "Also … Mein Herz … Es klopft ganz schnell … Mein Blut rauscht so laut und …" Er suchte nach den passenden Worten.

"Und du bekommst eine trockene Kehle und hast das wahnsinnige Gefühl, unbedingt etwas trinken zu müssen, ansonsten würdest du sterben … nicht wahr?" Die Stimme des Werwolfs war leicht melancholisch geworden. "Ich kenne dieses Gift. Mein Bruder ist dran gestorben."

Alexis schluckte. Das hatte er natürlich nicht gewusst.

"Wie … Wie war es für ihn?" fragte er vorsichtig. Er wusste ja nicht, wie Jakob reagieren würde. Dieser zuckte die Schultern, als ginge ihn die ganze Sache nichts an.

"Gegen Ende seines Lebens war er immer müde. Hat die meiste Zeit geschlafen." Er sah weg, doch nach einer Weile fügte er hinzu: "Heute bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher, ob es wirklich das Gift war, was ihn umgebracht hat." Mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck in den Augen blickte er wieder zu ihm auf. "Es gibt kein Gegenmittel. - Es tut mir Leid."

Noch während er diese vernichtenden Worte aussprach, hievte er sich hoch und wollte gehen. Doch Alexis fuhr ebenfalls hoch, packte ihm am Ärmel und stieß ihn gegen die Wand.

"Was soll das heißen, es gibt kein Gegenmittel?" schrie er ihn an. "Es muss doch was geben!"

"Lass mich los! Ich kann schließlich auch nichts dafür!" herrschte der andere ihn an und versuchte, sich von ihm loszureißen.

"Bitte!" flehte Harry ihn an. "Bitte hilf mir doch irgendwie!" Er ließ ihn los und rutschte herunter, lehnte sich an die Wand, den Kopf gesenkt. "Bitte …" Es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, kaum hörbar. Er spürte, wie der Werwolf seine Augen auf ihn heftete und scheinbar mit sich zu kämpfen schien.

"Hör zu." Alexis blieb unbewegt. "Und sie mich gefälligst dabei an!" Er sah auf. "Du kannst hier wohnen. Meine Truppe wird dich aufnehmen. Wir werden deine Ziele verwirklichen, weil sie auch die unseren sind!" Alexis zitterte, als Jakob erneut zum Sprechen anhob. "Aber helfen kann ich dir nicht."

Und damit ging er wirklich, Harry James Potter zurücklassend, hoffnungslos, weinend, stundenlang, bis seine Tränen endlich versiegten und er sich aufrichtete. Es hatte gereicht. Ab jetzt würde er sich nicht mehr so gehen lassen.

* * *

"Alexis? Alexis! Wach auf!" 

"Ron … lass mich … nein …" Eine schallende Ohrfeige riss ihn brutal aus seinen Träumen.

"Soso, ein Langschläfer?" Jemand stand halb über ihn gebeugt. Erschrocken fuhr er hoch.

"Hey, alles in Ordnung, ich bin's doch nur!" Alexis sah auf. Vor ihm stand Jakob, nur mit einer alten Hose bekleidet, mit einem erschrockenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

"Sorry … Ich war noch nicht ganz wach." entschuldigte er sich. Jakob winkte ab.

"Macht ja nichts." Er hielt ihm eine Hand hin, die Alexis annahm, und zog ihn hoch. "Ich wollte jetzt zu meiner Truppe. Kommst du mit?" Natürlich war die Frage rein rhetorischer Natur, doch Alexis nickte trotzdem zustimmend, fuhr sich noch einmal durch die Haare und gähnte. Seine Finger verhakten sich in seiner Mähne.

"Mist! Ich sollte die mir zusammen binden." meinte er ärgerlich. Der Werwolf schmunzelte.

"Tja, da kann ich dir vorerst nicht helfen. Du kannst gleich John fragen, der hat immer alles Mögliche dabei!" Alexis nickte erleichtert.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf eine große Narbe an seiner Seite. Sie hatte die Form eines Gebisses.

* * *

So fröhlich die beiden an diesem Morgen waren, desto mehr verdüsterte sich ihre Stimmung, als sie schließlich zum 'Hauptquartier', wie Jakob den Pub nannte, in dem sie schon gestern gewesen waren, kamen. 

"Wo sind diese Idioten?" grollte er und meinte damit seine Truppe, die sich offenbar gegen die Vereinbarung nicht dort befanden. Alexis zuckte die Schultern.

"Warten wir eben, was anderes können wir eh nicht machen." schlug er vor; der Werwolf willigte ein. Stille entstand zwischen ihnen, minutenlang, bis sich Jakob auf einmal räusperte.

"Sag, hast du schon eine Idee, wie du das Ganze anpacken willst?" Alexis blickte verlegen zur Seite, dann schaute er ihn wieder mit seinen nunmehr braunen Augen an.

"Ich habe leider nicht so viel Ahnung davon." gab er zu. "Von Kriegen, Strategien … ach, was weiß ich." Er seufzte. "Das war einer der Gründe, warum ich Gleichgesinnte gesucht." Jakob grinste beinahe hämisch.

"Da bist du bei uns an der richtigen Adresse!" behauptete er stolz. "Wir sind ziemlich gefürchtet hier in der Gegend, weißt du, und wir haben einflussreiche Verbindungen … sogar zu einigen Todessern, die ihren Lord ausspionieren." Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, dann beugte er sich vor und fragte leise: "Und - was hast du uns zu bieten?"

Alexis verkrampfte sich. Hatte er etwas zu bieten? Er war selbst in Hogwarts nur ein Durchschnittsschüler gewesen; das einzige Fach, in dem immer er besonders gut abgeschnitten hatte, war Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gewesen. Halt! Das war es.

"Ich hatte immer ein Ohnegleichen in Verteidigung." meinte er und schluckte leicht. Er war sich dennoch nicht sicher, ob das reichen würde.

Der Werwolf lehnte sich zurück.

"Soso … ein Ohnegleichen?" fragte er mit besonderer Betonung. "Was ist mit den anderen Fächern? - Nicht, dass du gut in Geschichte oder so sein müsstest … aber Zaubertränke und einige andere Fächer können schon ganz nützlich sein."

Alexis biss sich abermals auf die Lippe. Er sackte ein Stück in sich zusammen.

"In Zaubertränke bin ich eine Niete." sagte er leise. "Vielleicht lag das auch an Snape, er war mein Lehrer. Er hasst mich."

Jakob runzelte die Stirn und schwieg erst einmal, als würde er tief in sein Innerstes gehen und seine Gedanken erst ordnen müssen, ehe er eine Entscheidung treffen konnte.

"Hör zu." sagte er schließlich in geschäftlichem Ton. "Ich will's kurz machen: Wir werden irgendwann in den nächsten Tagen - so bald wie möglich, natürlich - prüfen, wo deine Stärken liegen. Und wenn wir das herausgefunden haben …" Er machte eine kleine Pause, wie, um seinen Worten noch eine gewisse Schwere abzuringen. "… dann wirst du dich auf die fixieren und dich dort drin verbessern. Menschen, die sich auf ein Gebiet spezialisiert haben, können sehr gefährlich werden, wenn sie sich in ihrem Element befinden." sprach er, als hätte er dies schon hundertmal oder öfter gesagt.

Alexis nickte nur. Er schalt sich selbst für dieses beinahe unterwürfige Verhalten, doch er wusste, wenn die Zeit reif war, würde er dies nicht mehr nötig haben. 'Abwarten' hieß seine Devise und die hielt er ab jetzt strikt ein.

"Hey, Chef!" Die Stimme klang hoch, beinahe Mädchenhaft, aber keineswegs schrill. Alexis drehte sich um und erblickte fünf Männer, einer davon ziemlich jung. "Sorry für die Verspätung!" Er war es, der Jakob eben begrüßt hatte.

"Das nächste Mal beeilt ihr euch, haben wir uns verstanden?" blaffte er sie an. Ein anderer Werwolf lachte nur und winkte ab.

"Ach, tu nicht so, als wärest du sauer, nur weil der Neue mit dabei ist."

Alexis wurde hellhörig. Man hatte ihn als 'Neuen' bezeichnet? Das war gut, in der Hinsicht, dass er wohl schon dazu gehörte, er war zwar neu und musste sich erst einfinden, doch man hatte ihn gleichsam akzeptiert. Dieser Gedanke machte ihn glücklich, so sehr, dass er sich zurückhalten musste, um nicht über das ganze Gesicht hinweg zu strahlen. Das hätte seinem bisher nur zaghaft aufgebauten Image gar nicht gut getan.

Die Männer traten vor.

"Ich bin Ismael." stellte sich ein Mann mit schwarzem Bart und Hakennase vor.

"Alexis." meinte Harry, und schüttelte ihm kurz die Hand. Die Werwölfe lachten über soviel Höflichkeit und die Vorstellrunde ging weiter.

'Richard' hieß ein Hüne mit blonden Haaren, 'Andreas' ein Rothaariger mit sommersprossenbesprenkeltem Gesicht, das ihn schmerzhaft an Ron erinnerte. Der Kleine mit der Mädchenstimme stellte sich mit John vor.

"Tüte" meinte ein schlaksiger Mann von vielleicht zwanzig Jahren.

"Wie bitte?" Alexis war verwundert. Der Mann zuckte die Schultern.

"Nun, so nennt man mich - Tüte." Alexis schaute ihn nur ungläubig an, woraufhin 'Tüte' in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. "Na ja, mein wahrer Name ist Thomas!" Alexis' Mundwinkel zuckten. Sollte er lachen?

"Los, los, lasst und zur Nische gehen!"

"Zur Nische?" hakte Alexis nach.

"Da wo wir eben waren." erklärte Jakob.

* * *

Die Sonne schien grell, als sie wieder aus der Kneipe heraustraten, so sehr, dass Harry die Augen vor Schmerz zusammenkneifen musste. Es schien in der Nacht geregnet zu haben; ein Umstand, dem er auf dem Hinweg noch keine Beachtung geschenkt hatte, weil er zu sehr auf das kommende Treffen mit Jakobs Truppe fixiert war. 

Er hatte große Angst gehabt, nicht akzeptiert zu werden. Doch diese Etappe war erreicht, das Hindernis überwunden. Doch es war nur eines von vielen.

Es platschte, als er in eine besonders tiefe Pfütze trat, sodass das schmutzige Wasser nach allen Seiten spritzte und auch von seiner Hose aufgesogen wurde.

"Mist!" rief er aus. "Das ist meine einzige Hose!" Er schüttelte kurz sein Bein, als wollte er sie dadurch wieder trocken kriegen, doch natürlich blieb er erfolglos. Jakob packte ihn an der Schulter.

"Keine Sorge, ich leih dir meine zweite." bot er ihm an. Harry sah ihn allerdings fragend an.

"Deine … zweite? Hast du denn nicht mehr?" Bei diesen Worten schienen auf einmal alle Werwölfe dem Gespräch zu lauschen.

"Mehr?" Jakob schob sich verwundert die Brille höher auf die Nase. "Ich bin doch nicht Merlin! Was glaubst du, wie viel Geld Leute unseres Standes haben?" fragte er ärgerlich und fasste mit einer ausschweifenden Geste nicht nur sich und die anderen Werwölfe, sondern auch - so schien es Harry zumindest - ganz London zusammen.

"Oh … Entschuldige." meinte er kurz angebunden. Während sie weitergingen, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er von Jakob beobachtet wurde.

"Was?" fragte er leicht gereizt.

"Sag … wie … war dein Leben … bevor … du weißt schon was passiert ist?" Er formulierte die Frage zum Glück für Harry unverständlich für die anderen. Dieser zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

"Na ja … nichts Besonderes." log er und sah zu Boden.

Jakob fragte ihn nicht weiter aus.

* * *

"Also" 

Sie saßen alle auf den staubigen Dielen der 'Nische' und warteten, dass Jakob das Wort ergriff. Alexis kaute unruhig auf seiner Unterlippe. Er hatte nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, was ihn hier erwartete.

"Heute steht erst mal Alexis auf dem Plan. Wir werden herausfinden, wo seine Stärken liegen." Er machte eine Pause, dann sprach er weiter. "Wir fangen mit Tränken an." Alexis zuckte zusammen.

"Was? Aber ich habe doch bereits gesagt, dass ich so was nicht kann!"

"Und außerdem hast du gesagt, dass es vielleicht auch nur an deinem Lehrer lag." entgegnete Jakob. Daraufhin fiel Alexis nichts mehr ein und er schwieg. "Lasst und anfangen; ich habe hier einige Zutaten für einen einfachen Trank. Es ist ein Stärkungstrank."

Alexis fühlte sich nicht sonderlich überzeugt und verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, dass er seine Unfähigkeit Snape zugeschoben hatte. Sorgsam gab er die Zutaten nach dem Rezept, dass man ihm per Magie in die Luft geschrieben hatte, in den Trank. Den anderen Werwölfen war es nach etwa zehn Minuten langweilig geworden, sodass sie das Zimmer verlassen hatten.

"Fertig …" meinte er etwa eine Stunde später. Neugierig trat Jakob näher und starrte auf Alexis' Ergebnis.

"Das ist … wirklich schlecht." war sein Kommentar. Der Trank hatte sich in eine totgraue Masse verwandelt, anstatt ein helles Rot anzunehmen.

"Ich weiß." Geknickt ließ Alexis den Kopf hängen. "Ich hab's dir ja gesagt."

Jakob verlagerte sein Gewicht auf sein linkes Bein, verschränkte die Arme vor dem Körper und stützte sein Kinn in einer Hand ab. Dann seufzte er beinahe theatralisch.

"Okay, ich hatte mich geirrt. - Aber lass jetzt bloß nicht den Kopf hängen!" belehrte er ihn. "Es ist unmöglich, alles zu können, aber du hast sicherlich noch versteckte Talente." Er schien kurz zu überlegen, dann meinte er: "Zieh deinen Zauberstab."

Alexis kam seiner Aufforderung nach und zog das unscheinbare schmale Stück Holz aus seiner Hosentasche.

"Das solltest du nicht tun."

Er sah verwundert auf.

"Was soll ich nicht tun?"

"Das Teil in die Hosentasche stecken. Wenn du nicht willst, dass du dir irgendwann mal den Arsch wegpustest." lachte er, doch Alexis tat es ihm nicht nach. Zu sehr erinnerte es ihn an Moody, der ihn dies auch einmal gesagt hatte.

"Mir passiert schon nichts." Um seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen, nahm er den Zauberstab fester in die rechte Hand und stellte sich leicht breitbeinig hin. "Und jetzt?"

"Na, lass erst mal deinen Zauberstab sehen." forderte er ihn auf. Alexis zögerte zuerst, diesen aus der Hand zu geben, doch schließlich siegte das wage Vertrauen, das er bereits zu ihm aufgebaut hatte. Jakob nahm ihn vorsichtig entgegen, als handele es sich um etwas Wertvolles. "Ah ja …" murmelte er. "Interessant … Das ist ein guter Zauberstab." stellte er fest und gab ihn ihm zurück. "Sag, Alexis, jetzt, wo wir allein sind, willst du mir nicht sagen, wie du wirklich heißt? Keine Mutter nennt ihr Kind Alexis."


	5. Einblicke

**So, da wäre ich mal wieder!**

**Rock Poet: Freut mich, dass du meine eigenen Charaktere gut findest (es ist immer so schwer, die authentisch rüberzubringen). Und was Harrys Tod angeht - da weiß ich selbst noch nicht so genau, wie ich das schreiben werde ...**

* * *

**Kapitel IV : Einblicke**

Alexis riss seine Augen auf, dann wich er zurück. Jakob sah auf einmal sehr bedrohlich aus.

"Na ja …" fing er zögernd an. "M-Meine Mutter hatte immer schon so … einen seltsamen Geschma-" Er wurde dadurch unterbrochen, dass der Werwolf auf einmal den kurzen Abstand zwischen ihnen unterdrückte, ihn mit einer Hand am Kragen packte und gegen die Wand drückte, dass der ohnehin schon lose Putz herunterbröckelte.

"Denkst du, ich bin dumm?" Er schrie nicht, im Gegenteil, er hatte seine Stimme auf ein Minimum an Lautstärke gepresst.

Alexis versuchte verzweifelt, den starken Arm, der ihm langsam die Luft abschnürte, von sich weg zu schieben, aber er erreichte nur das Gegenteil. Allmählich staute sich das Blut in seinen Adern.

Er war nahe einer Ohnmacht, als Jakob endlich losließ, sodass er zu Boden sank. Röchelnd fasste er sich an den Hals und schluckte einige Male.

"Alexis … jetzt sag doch endli- scheiße, was ist das?" Er unterbrach sich selbst und starrte ihn mit geweiteten Augen an. Alexis wusste nicht, wieso er das tat, aber ihm wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr klar, was gerade passierte.

Das bekannte Kribbeln war wieder da. Fassungslos sah er auf seine Hände hinab, dessen Hautfarbe sich mit jedem weiteren Moment zu verdunkeln schien.

Er verwandelte sich wieder zurück.

Aber wieso?

"Ich hab die Formel doch gar nicht gesagt …" entfuhr es ihm.

"Was für eine Formel?" Verdammt, er hatte verdrängt, dass er nicht allein im Raum war. Und Jakob war nicht dumm. Ihm musste klar sein, dass er nur eine Illusion über sich gelegt hatte. Obwohl das ja nicht ganz zutraf, immerhin hatte er sich dann wirklich so verändert. Aber das spielte keine Rolle.

Wichtig war, dass Jakob ihn mit Argusaugen beobachtete, als wolle er ihm dadurch sein Geheimnis entreißen.

Vollkommen fertig mit den Nerven fuhr sich Alexis - oder vielmehr Harry, denn dessen Erscheinungsbild hatte er nun - durch die Haare. Was er dabei nicht bedacht hatte, war, dass er dadurch seine berühmt-berüchtigte Narbe freilegte, die auch dem Werwolf nicht entging.

"Das … Das ist ja … Du bist Harry Potter!" schoss es aus ihm heraus. "Bei Merlin, ich kann verstehen, wieso du mir nichts sagen wolltest!" Harry schaute betreten zur Seite, immer noch auf dem Boden sitzend, angelegt an der Wand.

"Schön für dich. Das hilft mir jetzt auch nicht weiter." sagte er deprimiert. Eine Fluchtmöglichkeit würde sich jetzt wohl kaum ergeben. Jakob hätte ihn getötet, noch ehe er 'Quidditch' schreien konnte.

Der Werwolf stieß geräuschvoll die Luft durch die Nase aus. Sonst tat er nichts.

"Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass ich dich verraten werde, oder?" fragte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, auch wenn Harry dies nicht sehen konnte, da er seinen Kopf auf seine angewinkelten Knie gelegt hatte. "Harry, ich rede mit dir!" flüsterte er.

"Ich … Ich versteh das nicht! Wieso bin ich auf einmal wieder ich? Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht!" jammerte Harry. Jakob winkte ab.

"Hör mal, so was hält doch nicht ewig." Harry hob ein wenig den Kopf, sodass er ihn ansehen konnte. Jakob lächelte ein wenig. "Gut möglich, dass die Illusion - denn das hat dir doch dieses andere Aussehen verpasst, nicht wahr? - an die Zeit gebunden ist. Das heißt, nach einer Weile kann dein Körper die nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten und muss sich erst wieder erholen, klaro?"

Harry nickte, als befände er sich noch in Hogwarts.

"Das heißt, später kann ich wieder … Alexis' Gestalt annehmen?" fragte er dennoch zögerlich. Jakob nickte ihm zu.

"Ich nehme es an. - Wenn nicht, ich habe auch so einige Tränke in meinem Repertoire, die die sicher helfen können." Jetzt grinste er breit. Dieses Grinsen verfehlte allerdings seine Wirkung; Harry wich erschrocken zurück, oder hätte dies getan, wäre da nicht die Wand in seinem Rücken gewesen, sodass er sich nur gegen sie pressen konnte. Er machte den Eindruck, als sei er ein Hund, der sich vor weiteren Schlägen seines Besitzers fürchtete und deshalb den Schwanz einzog.

"Hey, ist doch alles in Ordnung!" rief Jakob aus, als er sah, wie Harry reagierte. "Ich will dir doch nichts tun!" Harry betastete seinen Hals, auf dem schon die ersten Anzeichen roter Flecken zu erkennen waren.

"Ach ja? Das hat sich eben aber noch ganz anders angefühlt!" Jakob kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.

"Sorry, wenn ich eben etwas grob war, das ist eben meine Art. Ich vergesse manchmal, dass du noch etwas jung bist."

"Ich bin nicht-"

"Jung, ich weiß. Tut mir Leid, okay?" Harry wollte erst wieder etwas darauf erwidern, unterließ es dann aber, da er die Sinnlosigkeit dieses Streits erkannte.

"Okay" krächzte er mühsam. Jakob streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen.

"Komm, steh auf." Mit einem Ruck wurde Harry hochgezogen. Ganz wohl war ihm dennoch nicht, auch wenn der Werwolf ihn offensichtlich nicht auffliegen ließ.

"Was ist mit den anderen? Ich kann doch jetzt nicht so rumlaufen!" meinte er immer noch leicht weinerlich. "Als ich die Illusion noch nicht hatte, hätten mich beinahe zwei Auroren aufgegabelt!" Bei diesen Worten zuckte Jakobs Blich sofort zu ihm herüber.

"Auroren? Du hast Auroren hierher gebracht?" Harry wich das Blut aus dem Gesicht.

"Na ja … also nicht absichtlich … ich … also, ich bin geflohen und da-"

"Hör zu, Har- Alexis." verbesserte er sich schnell und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Egal, was du tust und egal, wer hinter dir her ist, was auch immer passiert - lauf nie, nie, nie in die Nockturngasse, verstanden?" Er seufzte und fuhr sich in einer genervten Geste durch die angegrauten Haare. "Wir wollen keine Aufmerksamkeit auf uns ziehen. Der Moment ist noch nicht gekommen."

Jetzt grinste er. Harry war klar, was er meinte.

Noch lebten sie alle im Untergrund, unauffällig. Doch wenn es Zeit war, würden sie aus ihren Verstecken kommen, kriechen, laufen und allen zeigen, was ihre Ansichten waren und die Welt nach ihren Vorstellungen formen.

"Zu deiner Frage …" fügte Jakob hinzu. "Du wartest einfach hier. Ich - und du sicher auch - halte es für besser, wenn du deine wahre Identität niemanden sonst zeigst. - Ich nehme an, das hattest du auch eigentlich vor … deinem kleinem Missgeschick vor?" Er lachte und klopfte ihm so fest auf die Schulter, dass Harry nach Luft schnappte. Jakob quittierte das mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. "Du bist aber schwach." stellte er fachmännisch fest. "Auf dich kommen wohl noch harte Zeiten zu."

Einen Moment lang schien er abzuschweifen und wandte den Blick von ihm ab, ehe er ihn wieder ansah. "Hör zu." sagte er zum wiederholten Male. "Du weißt ja, dass Vol … Voldemort!" spuckte er den Namen aus. Es war wohl das erste Mal, dass er diesen in den Mund nahm. "Also, dass er nur Magie benutzt und zwar schwarze Magie." Harry nickte, er hatte jedoch keine Ahnung, worauf der andere hinaus wollte. "Das ist zwar eine Stärke, gleichzeitig aber auch eine fatale Schwäche. - Und genau da wollen wir ansetzen." schloss Jakob mit flüsternder Stimme, als wolle er diese Worte noch gewichtiger klingen lassen, als sie ohnehin schon waren. Harry sagte nichts; er hatte seine Ohren gespitzt und sog jedes einzelne Wort wie ein Schwamm in sich hinein. "Was ich dir damit sagen will …" Jetzt sah er ihn direkt mit seinen unterschiedlichen Augen an. "Du sollst auch andere Künste lernen. Du wirst staunen, womit du dich die nächsten Monate beschäftigen wirst!"

Bei diesen Worten schnappte Harry nach Luft.

"Monate? Jakob, vielleicht lebe ich dann gar nicht mehr!" wandte er ein. Jakob ließ sich jedoch nicht erweichen.

"Das glaub ich nicht. Mein Bruder lebte noch drei Jahre. Die wirst du wohl auch noch schaffen." meinte er.

"Sei still!" Harry war bei diesen Worten aufgesprungen. Die nüchterne Gleichgültigkeit Jakobs machte ihn wütend. Wie konnte er nur so daherreden, wenn doch auch schon sein Bruder an diesem Gift gestorben war?

Am liebsten wäre er jetzt hinausgerannt, doch sein momentanes Aussehen hinderte ihn daran. Stattdessen fuhr er sich mehrmals verzweifelt durch die Haare, setzte sich dann, um nur einen Moment später wieder aufzuspringen und im Raum umherzugehen.

Irgendwann wurde es auch dem Werwolf zuviel.

"Zappel hier gefälligst nicht so rum, sondern setz dich!" fuhr er ihn an. Harry, etwas eingeschüchtert durch seinen plötzlichen Ausbruch, folgte seiner Aufforderung. "Also" fing Jakob an und zog etwas aus seinem Umhang hervor.

Harry wich erschrocken zurück, als er erkannte, was es war. Etwa zwanzig Zentimeter langes, rußgeschwärztes Metall, ein ebenso dunkler Griff - es war ein Messer.

"W-Was soll ich damit?" fragte er unsicher. Er wusste, wie dumm die Frage klingen musste, aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er damit das eigentlich Offensichtliche - das Messer als Waffe zu benutzen - erlernen sollte. Was brachte so was schon im Kampf gegen den größten Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten?

"Na was schon? Kämpfen - hier, nimm!" forderte der Werwolf ihn auf und Harry tat es. Das Metall wog schwer in seiner Hand. Jakob stand auf, ging kurz hinaus und kam mit einem weiteren Dolch in seiner Hand wieder, der ebenso schwarz war wie der in Harrys Hand. "Dann zeig mal, was du kannst."

Ohne weitere Worte schnellte der Werwolf einen Schritt vor, stieß dabei mit dem Messer in Harrys Richtung, welcher erschrocken zur Seite sprang und dabei fiel. Das Messer verlor er.

"Du solltest nicht so schreckhaft sein." Jakob wartete, bis Harry wieder bewaffnet war, dann begann das Spiel von vorne. Wieder und wieder fiel Harry bei seinen gewagten Ausweichmanövern, verlor den Dolch, rappelte sich wieder auf. Doch Jakob war unnachgiebig; immer wieder und wieder wartete er, dass es weiter gehen konnte.

Harry wurde des Spieles bald müde. Er war schwer deprimiert, dass sich offensichtlich keine Besserung einstellte, außerdem hatte er es satt, immer nur vor Jakob zu fliehen.

Dieser sah ihm gerade in die Augen, als könne er in ihnen lesen. Mit weit ausgreifenden Schritten umkreiste er ihn. Diesmal tat Harry es ihm gleich. Jakob quittierte dies mit einem kaum deutbaren Lächeln.

Unvorhersehbar stieß er auf einmal wieder vor. Harry wich wieder aus, aber nur, um im nächsten Moment selbst anzugreifen. Das schwarze Messer verfehlte Jakob um Haaresbreite.

Lachend erhob der Werwolf die Arme, um sich zu ergeben.

Doch Alexis nahm diese Geste gar nicht wahr. Was er tat, gefiel ihm. Das Messer passte sich perfekt in seine Hand ein; es war ein Teil von ihm geworden. Wie durch ein Raster nahm er den Werwolf wahr, seine Bewegungen, jedoch ohne die Geräusche, die ihn eben noch gestört hatten. Er wusste, wenn er wollte, könnte er ihn töten. Und er wollte es. Er hatte die Macht dazu.

Alexis erhob die Hand, erhob den Dolch, sprang einen halben Schritt nach vorne, zum Feind, und ließ sie niedersausen.

Wie von einer unsichtbaren Welle zurückgedrängt wurde er gegen die Wand hinter ihm geschleudert, das Messer flog ihm abermals aus der Hand.

"Spinnst du?" Die einzelnen Worte tropften nur einzeln durch seinen Gehörgang. "Wolltest du mich umbringen?" Bei diesem Wort sprang sein Bewusstsein wieder an.

"Scheiße …" wisperte er ehrfurchtsvoll. Er hatte sich gehen lassen. Verdammt, er hatte es genossen! Und er wusste, er hätte es auch genossen, ihn zu töten.

Alexis schaffte es, sich nach etwa einer Stunde wieder zurückzuverwandeln. Während er seine längeren Haare zurückband, ging er endlich aus dem stickigen Zimmer hinaus. Die Luft darin war schon nach kurzer Zeit verbraucht gewesen, doch hinaus hatte er aufgrund seines Aussehens noch nicht gekonnt.

Jetzt ließ er sich den kühlen Wind ins Gesicht wehen und breitete seine Arme aus, damit sein von den Kämpfen, die er trotz seines Ausrutschers weitergeführt hatte, verschwitztes Hemd wenigstens etwas trocknete.

Er hörte, wie jemand hinter ihn trat.

"Alles klar?" Natürlich war es Jakob.

"Hm" brummte Alexis. "Tut mir Leid." sagte er dann leise, ohne ihn anzusehen. "Ich weiß nicht, was mich da geritten-"

"Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen." unterbrach ihn der Werwolf. "Ich kenne dieses Gefühl." Alexis runzelte die Stirn. Verwirrt drehte er sich zu ihm um, die Arme schlang er um seinen Körper. Jakob sprach weiter. "Es ist … als könntest du auf einmal alles - und damit meine ich wirklich absolut alles - beherrschen und dir unterwerfen, als … könntest du über Leben und Tod entscheiden, nicht wahr?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, redete er weiter. "Früher war ich auch so. Ich habe gemordet, wo sich die Gelegenheit bot. Weil mich niemand aufgehalten hat." Er seufzte. "Alexis, begeh nicht den gleichen Fehler wie ich … oder wie Voldemort. Er hat das Böse dieser Macht noch nicht begriffen … und es gibt niemanden, der ihn jetzt noch davon überzeugen könnte."

* * *

Jakobs Worte hatten Alexis zum Nachdenken gebracht. Anfangs hatte er ihn einfach nur für irgendjemanden gehalten, jemanden, dessen Leben einfach nur normal verlaufen war. Doch wie hatte er ausgerechnet so was bei einem Werwolf annehmen können? Jakob hatte alles andere, aber sicher kein normales Leben gehabt. Dennoch war er - wie er schon zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt gemerkt hatte - durchaus gebildet. Er fragte sich, ob er auch auf Hogwarts gegangen war und nahm sich vor, ihn danach zu fragen. 

Wochen zogen ins Land, während Jakob sich als unermüdlich herausstellte, Alexis das Kämpfen mit dem geschwärzten Dolch beizubringen. Und tatsächlich machte er auch Fortschritte. Gut, er war nicht unbedingt das Talent, doch eine gewisse Veranlagung war vorhanden, wie Jakob immer zu sagen pflegte, wenn Alexis nach einer Niederlage ein weiteres Mal das Handtuch werfen wollte.

Alexis saß gerade an einem klapprigen Tisch an einem noch klapprigeren Stuhl und schrieb in sein Tagebuch, welches er kurz nach seiner Vergiftung angefangen hatte. Es half ihm, seine oftmals verworrenen Gedanken zu ordnen.

Deshalb hörte er auch nicht, wie jemand an ihn herantrat. Erst, als sich dieser Jemand durch ein Räuspern bemerkbar machte, zuckte er erschrocken zusammen und drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl um. Ein Knacksen ertönte, als dieser sich entschloss, auseinander zu brechen und seinen Benutzer einen Augenblick später zu Boden zu befördern.

"Fuck!" Früher hatte er solche Worte nie benutzt, egal wie gereizt er gewesen war, selbst wenn Malfoy oder Snape ihn malträtiert hatte, er hatte bei diesen Konfrontationen stets ein gewisses Niveau behalten, das er jetzt nach und nach zu verlieren schien.

Verärgert stand er aus und klopft sich den Staub aus den Kleidern.

"Was willst du?" fragte er aggressiv.

Jakob stand lässig vor ihm, die Hände in den Hosentaschen. Alexis empfand diese Körperhaltung immer als sehr seltsam, da er genau wusste, dass alle Hosen Jakobs von innen Löcher in den Taschen hatten.

"Ich hab gehört, Harry Potter könnte gut fliegen." meinte er, als erkläre dies sein plötzliches Auftreten.

"Äh … Ich verstehe nicht, was du meinst."

Jakob versenkte die Hände noch tiefer in den Hosentaschen.

"Weißt du nicht mehr, was ich dir vor ein paar Wochen gesagt habe? Wir wollten Voldemorts Schwäche ausnutzen. Und jetzt stell dir mal vor, du kommst da auf einmal mit 'nem Besen an … ich glaube kaum, dass er auf solch einen Angriff ausreichend vorbereitet ist." Er grinste hinterlistig und zwinkerte mit dem Auge.

* * *

"Irgendwo muss er doch sein …" murmelte Alexis, als er sein Zimmer durchsuchte. Er hatte vergessen, sich abzumelden und hatte beim Wirt wohl oder übel über einhundert Galleonen bezahlen müssen. Jakob staunte, als er sah, wie viel Geld sein Schüler einfach so mit sich herumtrug. 

"Pass gut drauf auf." hatte er ihm zugeflüstert und den finsteren Gestalten in der Kneipe ebenso finstere Blicke zugeworfen.

"Hab ihn!" Erleichtert kroch Alexis wieder unter dem Bett hervor, wo er seinen Besen vor Wochen wohl versteckt haben musste. Jakob riss die Augen auf.

"Auch das noch! Du hast einen Feuerblitz?" rief er überflüssigerweise aus. Dann trat ein Glitzern in seine Augen, das Alexis bisher nur bei kleinen Kindern gesehen hatte. "Komm, ich will dich fliegen sehen!"

Alexis wunderte sich über seine plötzliche Freude.

"Sag, Jakob, bist du auch schon mal geflogen?"

Der sah ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick an. Eine Weile lang schien er auf keinen bestimmten Punkt zu starren, dann hob er den Blick und sah ihm in die Augen.

"Ob ich schon mal geflogen bin?" Er lachte trocken auf. "Was für eine Frage. - Ja, früher mal. Bevor …" Er brach ab, doch Alexis wusste, worauf er hinaus wollte.

"Wann … passierte es?" fragte er vorsichtig. Er wollte nicht, dass Jakob wütend wurde.

"Ich war sechzehn." antwortete der Werwolf, dann wandte er sich um, doch auf dem Weg zur Tür stockte er. "Diese Antwort befriedigt dich nicht, stimmt's?" Alexis nickte betreten. War er so leicht durchschaubar, oder lag es daran, dass Jakob nur über so gute Menschenkenntnisse verfügte? Vielleicht war er dies auch schon öfter gefragt worden.

"Sechzehn" wiederholte der Anführer. "Jünger als du. Ich … Ich war ein Freak, könnte man sagen. Die anderen mieden mich, wo sie konnten. Dachten, ich würde sie sonst vergiften." Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und verschränkte die Arme auf seinem Schoß. "Weißt du, es gibt gewisse Kräuter, die kann man nur bei Vollmond pflücken, oder muss sie mit irgendetwas düngen, damit sie die gewünschte Wirkung entfalten. Um Letzteres zu tun, hab ich mich nachts in den Verbotenen Wald aufgemacht." Er schluckte schwer. "An … An einem Baum habe ich Spuren gefunden. Kratzspuren … ich hab sie sofort erkannt. Nur ein Werwolf hat so große Krallen. - Gut, es war klar, dass es im Verbotenen Wald Werwölfe gab - ich glaube, die gibt es dort immer noch - aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie sich so nah am Waldrand aufhalten würden. Trotzdem ging ich weiter."

"Hattest du keine Angst?" fragte Alexis dazwischen. Jakob sah ihn von der Seite her an.

"Natürlich hatte ich Angst!" Jakob lächelte melancholisch. "Aber wie gesagt: Ich war ein Freak und ich bin es immer noch. Ich brauchte die Kräuter dringend für einen Trank. Ich setzte mein Leben dafür aufs Spiel." Seine Hände verkrampften sich leicht. "Hätte ich gewusst, was passieren würde, hätte ich mich nie darauf eingelassen. Nun ja, du kannst dir denken, was passiert ist. Auf einmal stand dieser Werwolf auf der Lichtung, wo die Kräuter waren, und schaute mich an. Er hat mich … einfach nur angeschaut. Und im nächsten Moment lag ich schon am Boden mit einer riesigen Wunde in der Seite." Er zog sein Hemd hoch und zeigte ihm die hässliche Narbe, die Alexis schon vor Wochen gesehen hatte.

"Nicht sehr anziehend, was?" witzelte Jakob, vergeblich, denn Alexis fand das ganz und gar nicht zum Lachen. Als Jakob das bemerkte, stand er auf. "Komm, lass uns fliegen gehen. Ich müsste auch noch irgendwo meinen Silberpfeil haben."

Doch die entspannte Stimmung war verflogen.

* * *

Jakob apparierte sie auf ein weitläufiges Feld. Alexis sah sich um und erblickte in der Ferne ein paar Häuser, aus denen Rauch aufstieg. 

"Was ist, wenn sie uns sehen?" fragte er unsicher.

Der Werwolf winkte ab, als wäre dies unwichtig.

"Na und? Glaubst du, dass die nichts vom Krieg mitbekommen werden, wenn der erst mal richtig losgeht?" Natürlich hatte Jakob Recht, wie immer. Trotzdem fühlte Alexis sich unwohl, als er seinen Besen bestieg.

"Und das Ministerium?" fragte er. Jakob verdrehte die Augen.

"Wir zaubern ja nicht, dann kriegen die auch nichts mit. Es gibt hier in was weiß ich wie viel Kilometer Entfernung auch keinen einzigen Zauberer, also sorg dich nicht so viel." Er ließ seinen Besen auf die richtige Höhe schnellen. "Machst du das absichtlich? Du sorgst dich nämlich immer an den falschen Orten." Er lachte, dann stieß er sich kräftig vom Boden ab.

Alexis tat es ihm gleich.

Es war ein wunderschönes Gefühl, endlich wieder fliegen zu dürfen. Der Wind zerzauste ihm die Haare, die zu kurz gewesen waren, um sie mit in seinen Zopf aufzunehmen, ließ seine Augen tränen. Und ließ ihn sich frei fühlen.

Er flog so hoch, dass die Häuser unter ihm immer kleiner wurden und schließlich nur noch als kleine, bunte Punkte zu sehen waren. Dann beugte er sich vor und wagte einen Sturzflug. Die Geschwindigkeit nahm zu, er raste dem Boden entgegen.

Kurz bevor er auf dem vom Eis gehärteten Boden aufschlagen konnte, riss er den Besen wieder hoch. Jakob, der etwa hundert Meter von ihm entfernt seine Runden gedreht hatte, war mitten in der Luft stehen geblieben, dann kam er auf ihn zugeflogen.

"Wow" sagte er. "Ich wusste, dass Harry Potter talentiert ist, aber so was habe ich noch nie im Leben gesehen!" meinte er und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "So ein Sturzflug ist nicht unpraktisch." fing er dann an zu überlegen. "Stell dir vor, du fliegst so hoch, dass man dich nicht mehr von einem gewöhnlichen Vogel unterscheiden kann. Und dann stürzt du dich runter!" Er klatschte seine Faust in seine andere, offene Hand, um seine Pläne zu demonstrieren. "Das ist richtig gut! - Nein, das ist perfekt!" jubelte er.

Alexis grinste. Es war schön, ein Lob von jemanden zu erhalten, welches ihn gleichzeitig auch von seinen Sorgen ablenkte.

"Komm, es ist schon spät." meinte der Werwolf dann. Mit dem Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren kamen sie in der 'Nische' an, wo sie von fünf weiteren Werwölfen erwartet wurden.

"Wird immer mehr mit den Auroren hier." meldete John missmutig. Er war den Tag über durch die gesamte Nockturngasse gegangen und hatte sich umgeschaut, ob irgendetwas ungewöhnlich war.

Und das war es durchaus gewesen, wie John zu berichten hatte:

"Stellt euch vor, ich hab Moody gesehen! Ihr wisst schon, dieser verrückte Auror." Die anderen lachten kurz auf, wurden jedoch von Jakob zum Schweigen gebracht, damit John fortfahren konnte. "Der ist mit so 'ner anderen Frau durch die Straßen gelaufen … na ja, natürlich nicht richtig gelaufen, er hat sich versteckt und so, aber ich hab ihn trotzdem bemerkt!" meinte er mit einem Hauch in der Stimme.

Immerhin war er der jüngste in der Truppe und musste sich mit irgendwas beweisen. Auch, wenn dies nicht mehr wirklich nötig war; sie alle waren sich seines unfehlbaren Gespürs bewusst.

"Ich glaube, er hat etwas - oder vielleicht auch irgendwen - gesucht." sagte er nachdenklich. "Ich weiß nur nicht was. Jedenfalls hat er's nicht gefunden."

Alexis aber wusste, dass man nach ihm suchte. Jakob schien seinen leicht abwesenden Blick bemerkt zu haben, denn auf einmal wandte er sich ihm zu und stupste ihn leicht von der Seite her an.

"Alexis? Was ist? Weißt du etwa was?" fragte er. Dieser sah ernst zurück.

"Ich nehme an, sie suchen nach mir." gestand er.

Diese Neuigkeit schien bei den restlichen Werwölfen auf Unverständnis zu stoßen. Fragend sahen sie erst in Alexis' Richtung, dann in die ihres Anführers. Ismael war es schließlich, der die Stille mit seiner rauen Stimme durchbrach.

"Was treibst du eigentlich für ein Spielchen mit uns?" fragte er mit solch einer unterdrückten Aggressivität, dass Alexis erschrocken zurückzuckte. Bisher war er mit ihm eigentlich immer gut ausgekommen, obwohl ein Rest Misstrauen immer noch geblieben war.

Zu seiner Überraschung trat jedoch Jakob auf einmal einen Schritt vor und hob beschwichtigend die Hand.

"Lasst und jetzt nicht streiten, Leute."

Doch Ismael schien sich nicht einfach so beruhigen zu wollen.

"Aber er verbirgt doch irgendwas vor uns!" klagte er ihn an, nicht wissend, wie nah er der Wahrheit damit kam. Jakob hoch eine Augenbraue.

"Haben wir nicht alle ein kleines oder auch großes", er sah Alexis kurz an, "Geheimnis?"

Ismael schien erst noch etwas darauf erwidern zu wollen; man konnte sehen, wie es hinter seinen Stirn arbeitete, dann gab er jedoch resignierend auf und senkte den Kopf als Zeichen seiner Untergebung.

Alexis sprach endlich weiter.

"Kurz … bevor ich zu euch kam, waren die zwei schon hinter mir her. Die andere Frau heißt Nymphadora Tonks." Er stockte kurz und sah John an. "Sie hatte doch pinke Haare, nicht wahr?" fragte er, weil er wusste, dass sie meistens diese Frisur trug. John nickte bestätigend.

"Ja, es sah ganz komisch aus. Sie hatte gar keinen Haaransatz, der zeigen würde, dass sie die Haare nur gefärbt hat."

"Sie ist ein Metamorphmagus."

Als er dies aussprach, hing die Stille förmlich greifbar in der Luft. Metamorphmagi waren extrem selten, besonders, da man sich die definierende Eigenschaft, sein Aussehen jederzeit und in allen Varianten zu ändern, nicht antrainieren konnte, sondern mit ihr geboren werden musste. Vererbbar war es auch nicht; es konnte also jeden treffen.

Wenn Alexis jetzt so darüber nachdachte, wünschte er sich, er wäre als solcher geboren geworden. Dann hätte er sein Aussehen soweit verändert, dass er seinem Vater nicht mehr so gravierend geähnelt und Snape ihn deswegen nicht gehasst hätte. Dass ihm keiner gesagt hätte, dass er die Augen seiner Mutter hatte. Er hätte seine verräterische Narbe verdecken können und niemand hätte ihn erkannt und angesprochen, ihn, den großen Harry Potter, obwohl er doch gar nichts dafür gekonnt hatte.


	6. Erste Mission

**Sooo ...**

**Edit: Jaja, ich hab irgendwie verpeilt, ein Kapitel hochzuladen - wenn ihr also bitte das Chap namens 'Jakobs Truppe' noch lesen (und vielleicht auch reviewen xD) würdet, wäre ich euch sehr verbunden ... Sorry!**

* * *

**Kapitel V : Erste Mission**

In Hogwarts waren seit Harrys Verschwinden bereits zwei Monate vergangen. Minerva McGonagall, ihres Zeichens Schuldirektorin von Hogwarts, lief nervös in ihrem Büro auf und ab. Sie hatte damals darauf verzichtet, in Dumbledores einzuziehen, aus dem schlichten Grund, wie sie gesagt hatte, dass sie sein Andenken ehren wollte.

Dennoch quälte sie zur Zeit ein schlechtes Gewissen. Der Anschlag vor zwei Monaten hatte natürlich ihr gegolten. Sie fühlte sich dafür verantwortlich, dass Harry das Gift abbekommen hatte. Sie wusste auch, dass es Unsinn war, sich die Schuld für sein aufopferndes Verhalten zu geben, denn sie wusste ebenso, dass er es für jeden gemacht hätte und es einfach sein Wesen war, in die Heldenrolle zu schlüpfen.

Oder doch nicht? Sie war sich nicht sicher.

Einerseits hatte er in Hogwarts sowie in der restlichen Zaubererwelt immer einem gewissen Druck unterliegen müssen, nach dessen Richtlinien er sich halten musste. Der Held der Zaubererwelt hatte stark zu sein, gut in der Schule, beliebt in seinem Haus, welches natürlich auch kein anderes als Gryffindor sein durfte. Nicht auszudenken, wenn der Hut ihn woanders, womöglich sogar nach Slytherin geschickt hätte!

Sie hatte die letzte Zeit damit verbracht, darüber nachzudenken, wo sich Harry aufhalten könnte. Doch je mehr sie in dieser Frage versank, desto unsicherer war sie. War er vielleicht gar nicht mehr am Leben? Er konnte sich aus Verzweiflung umgebracht haben. Vielleicht war ihm auch etwas anderes passiert. Vielleicht hatten ihn auch Voldemorts Anhänger gefunden.

Oder er hatte sich irgendwo anders, fernab von dieser Welt eine neue aufgebaut? Sie tappten im Dunklen.

Natürlich waren schon seit Ewigkeiten Suchtrupps der Auroren durch ganz Großbritannien unterwegs, doch bisher waren diese bis auf eine einzige erfolglos geblieben. Tonks und Kingsley hatten schon vor einiger Zeit Harry in der Nockturngasse verschwinden sehen. Sie waren ihm gefolgt und hatten regelrecht eine Jagd auf ihn veranstaltet, bis er ihnen schließlich entwischt war. Auch das kleine Haus, was sie vorher nicht weiter beachtet hatten, hatten sie aufsuchen wollen, doch es war spurlos verschwunden. Kein Wunder, die Nockturngasse war das reinste Labyrinth.

McGonagall hatte die zwei schließlich für die Beobachtung dieses Viertels beauftragt, da sie einfach keinen Sinn mehr darin sah, diese beiden nach Harry fanden zu lassen, da er all seine Sinne wahrscheinlich auf sie fixiert hatte, wenn er immer noch leben sollte.

Wegen ihres jetzigen Auftrages hatte Tonks ihr vor kurzer Zeit Bericht erstattet: Die zwei hatten das Glück, sein einiger Zeit jemand Unbekanntes beobachten zu können. Dieser Unbekannte, hatte sie gesagt, war meistens verhüllt, jedoch nicht immer, sodass sie schon einen Blick auf ihn hatte werfen können.

Sie hatte ihr eine detaillierte Beschreibung abgeliefert, mit der man ein Phantombild erstellt hatte - dunkelbraune, längere Haare, mittelbraune Augen und noch einiges mehr.

Und wieso das Ganze? Weil sich der Unbekannte - er nannte sich Alexis, wie sie herausfinden konnte - mit dem berüchtigten Clan von Jakob dem Werwolf herumtrieb.

Doch so unberuhigend der Zuwachs von Jakobs Truppe war, McGonagall spukten andere Gedanken im Kopf herum. Sie mussten Harry finden, tot oder lebendig. Um jeden Preis.

* * *

Alexis war derweil mit so vielen anderen Dingen beschäftigt, dass er keine Zeit zu tiefgründigeren Gedanken hatte. Jakob und der Rest der Truppe hatten es sich anscheinend zur Aufgabe gemacht, ihn bis zur völligen Erschöpfung zu treiben. Wenn er nicht gerade mit Jakob auf jenem abgelegenen Feld die waghalsigsten Flugmanöver durchführte, griffen ihn die anderen des Öfteren einfach aus heiterem Himmel an, dass er bald nicht mehr wusste, wo ihm der Kopf stand oder manchmal sogar, ob der darauf folgende Kampf echt oder gestellt war. Einmal hatte er nämlich feststellen müssen, dass keiner davor zurückschreckte, ihn zu verletzen. 

Es war spätabends gewesen und so dunkel, dass er die Hand kaum noch vor Augen gesehen hätte, hätte er es sich nicht zur Gewohnheit gemacht, seinen Zauberstab immer bei sich zu haben, sodass er mehr oder weniger erfolgreich versucht hatte, einhändig ein Brot zu schmieren, während die andere Hand den leuchtenden Stab gehalten hatte.

Natürlich hatte er schon gehört gehabt, dass er nicht allein gewesen war. Die letzten Stunden des Tages waren die liebste Angriffszeit seiner Kumpel, wie sie sich inzwischen selbst betitelt hatten, gerade deswegen, weil die Dunkelheit wunderbare Möglichkeiten bot, sich beinahe unbemerkt fortzubewegen, wären da nicht die geringfügigen Geräusche gegeben, die jeder unweigerlich verursachte: Das leise Rascheln der Kleidung, der mühsam unterdrückte Atem, das Knarzen, wenn die Dielen durch das Auftreten der Füße nach unten gedrückt wurden.

Als er fertig gewesen war, hatte er das Messer jedoch nicht aus der Hand gelegt, sondern sich nur umgedreht und den Punkt in der Nähe der Tür fixiert, wo er geglaubt hatte, jemanden erkennen zu können.

"Jakob?" Er hatte sich gefragt, wer genau da stand, denn dies hätte ihm auch sagen können, auf was er sich gefasst machen musste. John war meist zaghaft im Kampf, Ismael hinterlistig. Bei Jakob jedoch musste er sich wirklich fürchten, denn dieser würde erst aufgeben, wenn er besiegt worden war oder ihn selbst auf den Boden geschleudert hätte.

Er hatte keine Antwort erhalten und hatte sich schon gedacht, dass er sich nur alles eingebildet hatte, dennoch war er einen Schritt vorgetreten und hatte mit seinem Zauberstab in die Ecke geleuchtet. Im gleichen Moment hatte der Kampf begonnen.

Er hatte immer noch keine Ahnung gehabt, mit wem er begonnen hatte, sich ein heftiges Gefecht zu führen, als er sein Messer halb blind durch die Luft sausen gelassen hatte. Gleichzeitig hatte er Angst gehabt, den anderen zu verletzen, wenn er nichts sah. Der Zauberstab war ihm schon anfangs aus der Hand gefallen und erloschen.

Der abgehackte Atem seines Angreifers hatte sich nach einer dunklen Stimme angehört, also hatte er John schon mal abhaken können, denn dieser war noch immer im Stimmbruch, sodass er ihn zweifelsfrei hätte identifizieren können, wäre er es denn tatsächlich gewesen. Schließlich hatte er auf Richard getippt, denn der andere war ihm ziemlich groß und leider auch überlegen erschienen.

Urplötzlich hatte ihn ein stechender Schmerz am Arm durchfahren, der ihn erschrocken zurückweichen gelassen hatte. Durch die zwei Schritte war er über irgendetwas anderes gestolpert und mit einem lauten Geräusch auf den harten Boden gefallen. Im nächsten Moment war ihm die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst worden, weil Richard anscheinend seine Knie in seiner Magengegend platziert hatte. Im Übrigen hatte er ab da überhaupt keine Zweifel mehr gehabt, dass es sich um den hoch gewachsenen Mann handelte; das Gewicht, welches auf ihm gelastet hatte, hatte Bände gesprochen.

"R-Richard? Könntest du von mir runter gehen?" Er hatte keuchend nach Atem gerungen. "Du tust mir weh!"

Gemurmel, dann ein Zischen, als ein kleiner Kegel aus weißem Licht aufgeleuchtet war. Im schwachen Schein war das blasse Gesicht Richards erschienen.

"Hey, an so was musst du dich gewöhnen. Wenn Jakob das erfährt, macht er dir die Hölle heiß!" Richard hatte die Stirn gerunzelt und dann gegrinst. "Und wie er es erfahren wird!" Mit diesen Worten war er aufgesprungen und aus der Küche, die eigentlich gar keine war, gerannt.

Seufzend stieß Alexis den Atem aus. Richard war natürlich sofort zu Jakob gelaufen und hatte ihm davon berichtet, wie 'weich' er sich benommen hätte. Seitdem waren er und der Hüne auf dem Kriegsfuß, denn der Anführer hatte ihm beinahe eine Stunde erklärt, warum es wichtig war, niemals aufzugeben oder sich seine Schwäche anmerken zu lassen.

Wie er es hasste! Es waren zwar schon Monate vergangen, doch wirklich vorangekommen war er nicht. Er fristete sein Dasein in einer kleinen heruntergekommenen Hütte mit einem Haufen durchgedrehter Werwölfe, von denen einer zu seinem Leidwesen in sein Geheimnis eingeweiht war.

Er wurde noch wahnsinnig hier.

"Alexis" Die dunkle Stimme ließ ihn leicht aufschrecken. Er war tatsächlich so in Gedanken gewesen, dass er nicht mehr auf seine Umgebung geachtet hatte. Rasch drehte er sich um.

"Jakob" Seine Stimme klang genauso müde, wie er es auch war. "Was willst du?" Statt seine Frage zu beantworten, stellte Jakob sich mit verschränkten Armen neben ihn und schwieg. "Ist was passiert?" hakte Alexis verwirrt nach.

Jakob seufzte und nahm seine Brille hinunter, um sie am Saum seines Umhangs abzuputzen.

"So könnte man es ausdrücken." meinte er leise. "Es geht um John." Er setzte sich die Brille wieder auf und sah ihn durchdringend mit seinen unterschiedlichen Augen an. "Der Phönixorden hat ihn entführt. Wir haben einen Brief von ihnen erhalten."

Alexis' Augen weiteten sich.

"Was? Ist das dein Ernst?" Schon war er von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen, dass dieser polternd umfiel. "Wir müssen unbedingt was tun! Wir müssen-"

"Hey, mach mal halblang!" fuhr Jakob ihm dazwischen und schubste ihn leicht. "Wenn wir uns jetzt verrückt machen, hilft uns das auch nicht weiter. Der Orden wird ihm nichts tun, dafür ist er zu wertvoll."

Alexis strich sich kurz über die Stelle, an der er gegen die Tischkante geprallt war, dann fragte er:

"Zu wertvoll? Wie meinst du das?"

Jakob lächelte verschmitzt.

"Du hast es wahrscheinlich noch nicht begriffen, aber wir sind nicht einfach irgendeine von vielen Widerstandsgruppen. Wir sind 'die' Gruppe! - Verstehst du, was ich sagen will?"

"Ehrlich gesagt, nein." In Wahrheit verstand er es schon, nur wollte er es zur Sicherheit noch einmal aus Jakobs Mund hören.

Jakob stieß einen kleinen Seufzer aus.

"Also", begann er und lehnte sich neben Alexis an die Schreibtischplatte, "unsere Gruppe besteht schon seit knapp zwanzig Jahren, um genau zu sein. Natürlich nicht in unserer jetzigen Besetzung. John ist erst vor einem Jahr dazu gekommen. Wir haben ihn, wie du weißt, immer für Spionageeinsätze benutzt. Er hat ein wirkliches Talent." Er lächelte melancholisch. "Hoffentlich bekommen wir ihn wieder. - Jedenfalls haben wir von Anfang an damit begonnen, sowohl die schwarze wie auch die weiße Seite auszuspionieren. Wir haben eine Menge herausgefunden … damals. Auch wenn es gar nicht mehr nützlich war, als du Voldemort schachmatt gesetzt hast." Er sah ihn nicht an. "Trotzdem blieben wir zusammen, denn wir wussten, er war nicht tot. Man kann ihn nicht töten, nur verbannen - und das, Harry, ist das Schwierige an der Geschichte. Wie sollen wir seine Macht unterjochen? Wie?" Mit Schwung stieß er sich ab und fing an, im Zimmer hin und her zu laufen. "Und dann … kam er vor drei Jahren wieder zurück. Auch wenn Fudge es nicht einsehen wollte, wir wussten, du würdest nicht lügen."

Alexis zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Moment … Fudge hatte der Öffentlichkeit doch noch gar nichts gesagt … sag bloß, ihr hattet auch innerhalb von Hogwarts Spione?" Das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Hogwarts war mindestens so sicher wie Gringotts. Obwohl - da hatte er ja inzwischen auch einen Spion. Vielleicht war der Gedanke doch nicht so abwegig.

"Nein" sagte Jakob. "Nicht in Hogwarts. Aber im Phönixorden. Wir bestehen nämlich nicht nur aus sechs, sondern aus sieben Mann."

Alexis steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und schaute ihn von der Seite her an.

"Man hat mir mal alle Leute da vorgestellt - wer ist es?"

Jakob schmunzelte.

"Wenn ich dir das sagen würde, wäre ich ganz schön dumm. So lange bist du noch nicht bei uns, dass ich dir alles anvertraue."

Alexis spürte, wie ihm dieser Satz einen kleinen Stich versetzte.

"Aber ich bin doch schon seit über zwei Monaten dabei!" versuchte er ihn umzustimmen und merkte dabei gar nicht richtig, wie er etwas lauter wurde.

Jakob presste die Lippen aufeinander, als wollte er verhindern, dass ihm die Worte ungehindert durch den Mund purzeln könnten.

"John war auch lange unwissend." sagte er, dann ging er hinaus.

Entnervt bückte Alexis sich und stellte den umgefallenen Stuhl wieder auf. Setzen tat er sich jedoch nicht, zu aufgewühlt war er jetzt nach dieser Unterredung.

"John war auch lange unwissend!" äffte er ihn nach. "Ja klar! Gib es doch zu, dass du mir nicht vertraust!"

Ein wohlbekannter Schmerz zog sich durch seine Brust. Es war der Schmerz des Verlustes und der Niederlage, welchen er schon zu oft in seinem Leben gespürt hatte. Als er erfuhr, dass seine Verwandten ihn sein Leben lang belogen hatten, als Sirius vor zwei Jahren starb, als Snape vor seinen Augen Albus Dumbledore in die Tiefe stürzen ließ - es gab so viele Bespiele. Zu viele.

* * *

Der größte Raum in der 'Nische' verdiente diese Bezeichnung nicht. Die nunmehr fünf Werwölfe füllten ihn beinahe völlig aus und als Alexis dazu stieß, dauerte es eine Weile, bis sie sich alle so zurechtgerückt hatten, dass sich keiner allzu bedrängt fühlte. Nicht, dass sie sich quetschen müssten, dennoch war es einem jeden von ihnen zuwider, näher als eine Armlänge neben dem anderen zu sitzen, auch wenn sie ansonsten die besten Freunde zu sein schienen, wie er bisher angenommen hatte. 

Die einzelnen Gesichter wurden von zwei flackernden Kerzenstummeln beleuchtet.

"Alexis" begrüßte Jakob ihn mit einem Nicken. "Wir waren gerade dabei, uns einen Plan auszudenken, wie wir John befreien können."

"Ich bin ja immer noch dafür, dass wir einfach reinstürmen, John befreien und dann wieder abhauen!" Thomas hatte seinen Spitznamen nicht von ungefähr. Seit er das erste Mal einen seiner dubiosen Pläne losgelassen hatte, haftete er ihm an.

"Klappe, Tüte." meinte Ismael und winkte ab. "Wir müssen das heimlich angehen. Du glaubst doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass sie ihn unbewacht lassen, oder?" Er zog seine buschigen schwarzen Augenbrauen zusammen. "Ich hab zwar nichts gegen ein kleines Kämpfchen, aber wenn uns nachher der halbe Phönixorden gegenüber steht, vergeht mir auch die Lust drauf!" Gelächter erklang, ehe Jakob die Hand hob und sie somit zum Schweigen brachte.

"Leute, hört auf mit den Scherzen." meinte er ernst. "Während wir hier nur Unsinn reden, machen die da hinten wer weiß was mit John. Wir sollten uns beeilen - wir können ihn nicht ersetzen."

Bedrückte Stille machte sich daraufhin unter ihnen breit. Für einen kurzen Moment hatten sie tatsächlich den Ernst der Lage verdrängt.

"Darf ich etwas sagen?"

Jakob blickte überrascht auf, als Alexis die Stimme erhoben hatte.

"Natürlich darfst du. Sprich!" forderte er ihn auf. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten, denn der Wortlaut der Aufforderung war der Gleiche wie damals in der Nockturngasse, als sie sich über ihn lustig gemacht hatten.

"Ähm … Also … ich könnte ja gehen." sagte Alexis zögernd und löste damit eine heftige Diskussion aus:

"Wer verzapft hier noch mal den Schwachsinn?" fragte Tüte belustigt.

"Du, also halt endlich die Klappe." meinte Ismael ruppig.

"Das ist doch viel zu gefährlich!" rief Andreas dazwischen.

"Vielleicht steckt er mit denen unter einer Decke!" Diese Behauptung Richards ließ alle Anwesenden verstummen, bis Alexis das Wort ergriff.

"Wenn es so wäre, wärst du der Erste, den ich verraten würde, Richard!" sagte er aggressiv.

"Schluss jetzt!" Jakob schlug die Faust auf den Tisch, dass er erbebte und die Kerze darauf umkippte, sodass sie zischend erlosch und sie für kurze Zeit in Dunkelheit gehüllt waren. Als er sie wieder aufgestellt und mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes angezündet hatte, sah Alexis ihn ernst an.

"Ich gehe." wiederholte er. Jakob sah ihn eindringlich an.

"Bist du dir sicher?" Er wusste, welche unausgesprochene Frage in der Luft lag, auch wenn es keiner der anderen bemerkte. Bemerken konnte. Was, wenn sie dich erkennen?

"Todsicher" Wie zweideutig dieses Wort in seiner jetzigen Situation doch klang! "Außerdem weiß ich, wie ich reinkomme."

Das war wahr, denn er war wohl der einzige aus der Gruppe, der freien Zutritt zum Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf hatte, schließlich war er Harry Potter, auch wenn er momentan nicht danach aussah.

In Jakobs Augen flackerte Verstehen auf und er nickte.

"Okay, abgemacht. Aber lass dich nicht erwischen, klar?"

Er lächelte leicht.

"Natürlich nicht!"

* * *

Es war wirklich kalt, als Alexis, eingehüllt in seinem Tarnumhang, über den menschenleeren Platz ging, an dessen Ende sich zwischen Nummer elf und dreizehn das frühere Zuhause von Sirius befand. 

Alexis seufzte, als er sich der unsichtbaren Linie näherte. Unter keinen Umständen hatte er sich gewünscht, jemals hierher zurückzukommen, doch nun war es soweit und er musste sich den Geistern der Vergangenheit stellen. Sirius war tot, und wenn er seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf wichtigere Dinge als ihn richtete, würde er ihm noch folgen.

Ein Zustand, den er lieber noch ein paar Jahre aufschieben wollte.

Er schritt geradewegs auf die Mauer zu, die sich zu einem Haus formen sollte. Seine Schritte hörten sich in seinen Ohren viel zu laut an und er hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass er beobachtet wurde, dass jede seiner Bewegungen genau registriert und notiert wurde. Natürlich war das Unsinn. Wenn er nicht aufpasste, würde er noch paranoid werden.

Die Hauswand war nur noch wenige Meter von ihm entfernt, als er innehielt. War es wirklich richtig, was er tat? Und hatte er überhaupt eine Chance, wieder heil und vor allem mit John aus dem Haus herauszukommen und wieder in die 'Nische' zurückzukehren? Klar, er hatte Angst. Lampenfieber könnte man es auch nennen, nur, dass es sich hierbei nicht um ein unwichtiges Theaterstück handelte, sondern um weitaus mehr. Er schluckte, dann überwand er den letzten Abstand, bis er schließlich genau vor der Mauer stehen blieb.

Doch nichts rührte sich. Hatte er sich geirrt? Nein, das konnte nicht sein, dachte er sich, er war sich vollkommen sicher. Dennoch ließ er seine Augen noch einmal über die beiden Häuser schweifen. Er war richtig, die messingfarbenen Hausnummern elf und dreizehn schimmerten leicht im Licht der Laternen, die den Grimmauldplatz säumten.

Alexis lehnte sich genervt an die Mauer. Er hatte sich eigentlich für die Mission angeboten, gerade weil er diesen einen Vorteil hatte. Woran lag es? Spürte das Haus etwa, dass er nichts Gutes im Sinn hatte?

Oder - halt, lag es daran, dass er eine andere Gestalt angenommen hatte? Das musste er unbedingt ausprobieren. Er schluckte und ging zwei Schritte zurück, sah auf die Hauswand und atmete einmal tief durch.

"Spes solvo." wisperte er in die Kälte der Nacht. Sein Atem hinterließ kleine weiße Wölkchen in der Luft, die rasch verschwanden.

Ein Kribbeln floss durch seinen Körper, während er wie immer auf seine Hände sah, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er sich auch wirklich umwandelte. Binnen weniger Sekunden wurden sie dunkler. Auf dem Grimmauldplatz stand Harry Potter.

Wieder einmal trat er vor.

Und tatsächlich, die umliegenden Häuser wurden scharf zur Seite gedrängt und zwischen ihnen quetschte sich ein weiteres altes Gebäude aus der Versenkung hervor.

"Gar nicht so dumm." sprach Harry mehr zu sich selbst. Wenn man ihn drinnen erwischte würde man ihn zwar kaum angreifen, man würde ihn jedoch mit Fragen nur so bombardieren. Und wenn er ehrlich war, fühlte er sich in dieser Gestalt nicht mehr annähernd so wohl wie in der von Alexis.

Aber es war besser, im Falle seiner Entdeckung friedlich zu handeln.

'Bleib immer möglichst bei der Wahrheit, wenn du Lügen erzählst.' hatte Jakob ihm mal eingebläut. Harry hatte nicht vor, sich seinen Worten zu widersetzen. Es würde kein Kinderspiel werden, aber wenn er sich nicht allzu ungeschickt anstellte, konnte eigentlich nicht viel passieren.

Eigentlich - oder?

Er zog sich den Umhang von den Schultern und klopfte an. Das Pochen hallte dumpf im Haus wieder und Geschrei erklang.

Harry schmunzelte immer noch bei dem Gedanken an das Gemälde der alten Mrs Black, welches wohl immer noch an der Wand der Eingangshalle prangte und ihrer Meinung nach unerwünschte Besucher begrüßte.

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen.

* * *

"Können wir ihm wirklich vertrauen?" 

Als Alexis sich auf den Weg gemacht hatte, war in der 'Nische' die Krisensitzung einberufen worden. Richard schien ihm gegenüber immer noch skeptisch zu sein.

Jakob seufzte verhalten.

"Ja, können wir, glaub mir." Natürlich wusste er, wie unglaubwürdig er klang, da den anderen die kleine Information, die er besaß, fehlte. Das Detail, dass Alexis nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte.

"Warum, verdammt noch mal? Er könnte ein Spion sein! - Hast du daran schon mal gedacht?" Richards Stimme war laut geworden. Er fuhr aus dem Stuhl hoch und beugte sich zu seinem Vorgesetzten herüber. Wut und Misstrauen funkelte in seinen Augen wieder.

Jakobs Augenbrauen zogen sich ärgerlich zusammen.

"Pass auf, mit wem du dich anlegst, Richard." sagte er leise, jedoch laut genug, dass es alle verstehen konnten. "Oder willst du dich mit mir messen?"

Die Augen des Blonde zuckten unsicher. Seine Hand wanderte langsam zu dem Dolch an seiner Hüfte, nicht unbemerkt von Jakob.

"Ich will!"

Mit diesen Worten zog er das Messer aus seinem Gürtel, fasste den anderen Werwolf am Kragen und zog ihn brutal hoch. Jakob, der dies schon kommen gesehen und unter dem Tisch selbst nach seiner Waffe gegriffen hatte, ließ dem Blonden nicht lange die Oberhand. Mit erstaunlicher Kraft stieß er ihn wieder von sich, sodass Richard in eine Ecke geschleudert wurde. Sofort richtete dieser sich jedoch wieder auf und sah ihn mit einem wütendem Gesichtsausdruck an. Der Überraschungsmoment war zwar vorbei, aber nicht der Kampf.

Währenddessen hatten sich die restlichen drei Werwölfe in die gegenüberliegende Ecke gestellt, um nicht mit hineingezogen zu werden. So ein Machtkampf war für sie nichts Neues; schon öfters war es zu Ausschreitungen zwischen Jakob und jemand anders gekommen - sie fochten bloß um ihren Rang. Auch Jakob hatte sich den seinen erkämpfen müssen. Früher war Ismael ihr Anführer gewesen, doch auch dieser alterte und schließlich musste Jakob wohl seine Chance gesehen haben.

Bisher hatte er seine Position immer verteidigt und nicht selten gingen die Kämpfe blutig aus.

Richard war nicht zimperlich, besonders, wenn es um so etwas Wichtiges wie die Steigerung seines Ranges ging. Sein Körper zitterte wegen dem Adrenalin, das durch seinen Körper jagte; augenblicklich stieß er mit seinem Messer vor und streifte Jakobs Wange, ehe dieser zurückweichen konnte.

Jakob gab einen zischenden Laut von sich und kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, als er spürte, wie die Klinge durch seine Haut fuhr, sie aufschlitzte und eine rote Spur hinterließ. Doch er ignorierte das daraus entstandene Pochen und nutzte den Moment, den Richard innehielt, seinerseits anzugreifen.

Richard jedoch konnte noch schnell reagieren; schwarze Klingen krachten gegeneinander und gaben klirrende Geräusche von sich, als die beiden den Kampf ohne weitere Unterbrechung fortführten.

Jakob fuhr mit seinem Messer das von Richard entlang, was ein lautes Schaben auslöste und das Blut herunter strich, was bis eben noch daran geklebt hatte. Er bückte sich, wich einem weiteren Hieb Richards aus und packte diesen am Kragen. Mit Wucht knallte er ihn an die Wand, dass diese erbebte und eine Staubwolke von den morschen Regalen darüber herunterbröselte, dann ließ er ihn los, sodass Richard an der Wand herunterrutschte.

Wütend baute er sich vor ihm auf; sein Messer zeigte mit der Spitze auf den am Boden liegenden.

"Du solltest besser aufhören. Ich bin zu stark für dich." sagte er, doch seine Stimme zitterte. Ihm war nicht nach einem Kampf, besonders nicht jetzt, wo ihr Clan sowieso reichlich gespalten war - durch Johns Entführung und auch durch das Misstrauen gegenüber Alexis.

Richard grinste und strich sich eine Strähne seines Haars aus dem Mundwinkel.

"Stark? Das werden wir ja noch sehen!" meinte er und wollte sich aufrappeln, doch Jakob hinderte ihn daran: Mit seinem rechten Bein trat er in Richards Bauch und drückte ihn so wieder hinunter.

"Es sieht mir aber nicht danach aus." sagte er mit einem Hauch von Ironie in der Stimme, auch wenn ihm absolut nicht danach war. Aber er wollte einfach nur die merklich abgekühlte Atmosphäre in der 'Nische' lockern. "Oder was meinst du?"

Richard schien eingesehen zu haben, dass er - zumindest im Moment - keine Chance hatte, Jakob zu besiegen, denn er gab nur ein zustimmendes Grummeln von sich. Er ließ den Kopf hängen, sodass sein Gesicht von seinen Haaren verborgen war.

"Komm" Jakob bückte sich und zog Richard an der wieder hoch.

Man konnte dem Hünen ansehen, dass ihm seine Niederlage mehr als nur peinlich war. Kein Wunder, denn so viel Ruhm man zu erwarten hatte, wenn man siegte, so viel Verachtung würde man im gegenteiligen Falle zu spüren bekommen.

Jakob, für den das Thema zwar noch nicht gegessen war, der aber wusste, wie Richard fühlen musste - immerhin hatte er selbst auch nicht auf Anhieb gegen Ismael gewonnen - verließ den Raum ohne ein weiteres Wort, während Richard sich wieder zu den anderen drei gesellte, welche ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue musterten.

Jakob zog sich in Alexis' Zimmer zurück und ließ sich auf dessen dürftiges Lager fallen. Er war froh, wenn dieser wieder zurückkehrte, am besten natürlich mit John. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass er ihn in die Höhle des Löwen geschickt hatte, als er zugestimmt hatte, dass er den Auftrag übernahm.

Doch er wusste auch, dass dies die beste Möglichkeit war, war sie auch noch so riskant.


	7. Entdeckung

**Kapitel VI : Entdeckung**

"Harry?"

In der Tür stand niemand anderes als Remus Lupin, welcher ihn mit vor Schock geweiteten Augen anstarrte. 'Hallo, Professor Lupin.' wollte er antworten, konnte jedoch nicht, da sein ehemaliger Lehrer nur eine Schrecksekunde später vortrat und ihn in die Arme zog.

"Merlin, Harry, wir dachten schon, du wärst tot!"

Und irgendwie war er das ja auch, dachte Alexis ironischerweise, denn Harry Potter gab es nicht mehr. Nicht wirklich.

"Pro … Professor Lupin … Sie erdrücken mich …" röchelte er und sofort ließ Lupin ihn los, hatte seine Hände aber immer noch auf seinen Schultern liegen. Er hielt ihn von sich und musterte ihn kurz.

"Irgendwas ist anders an dir." stellte er fest und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Für einige erschreckende Momente glaubte Alexis aufgeflogen zu sein, glaubte, dass Lupin ihn erkannt haben könnte. Doch woher? Er sah aus wie immer. "Komm rein." sagte er schließlich und trat beiseite, damit Harry ihm folgen konnte. "Ich werde die anderen holen."

"Nicht nötig!" meinte Alexis etwas lauter als beabsichtigt. Er schaute zur Seite. "I-Ich meine, ich … möchte mich erst ein wenig ausruhen." log er rasch und klopfte sich innerlich auf die Schulter. Wenn er so tun würde, als würde er schlafen, wäre er alleine und konnte mit ein bisschen Glück das Haus nach John durchsuchen.

"Aber Harry …" Lupin schien enttäuscht zu sein. "Nur kurz, damit das warten endlich ein Ende hat, ich bitte dich! Wir hatten die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben!"

Sauer wischte Alexis die Hand weg, die immer noch auf seiner Schulter ruhte.

"Ich sagte, ich möchte mich ausruhen!" Alexis' Stimme hatte einen aggressiven Unterton angenommen, welcher den Werwolf zurückschrecken ließ.

"Remus? Wer war da an der Tür?" Alexis ließ geknickt den Kopf hängen, als er die ihm wohlbekannte Frauenstimme hörte. Knirschend ging eine junge Frau die morsche Treppe hinunter, die in die oberen Stockwerke des alten Gebäudes führte und stockte, als sie ihn erkannte.

"Hi Tonks." begrüßte Harry sie tonlos.

"H-Harry?" fragte auch sie, ehe sie mit einem weitem Sprung über die letzten zwei Stufen hüpfte und ihn in eine Umarmung zog. "Oh, Harry, wir dachten, du wärst tot!"

Alexis konnte sich nur mit Mühe ein Augenrollen verkneifen.

"Ich weiß." meinte er stattdessen und löste sich etwas zu heftig von ihr, worauf sie ihn mit einem verwirrten Blick versah. "Ähm … hört mal, ich will mich jetzt wirklich ausruhen …" sagte er, um die Situation zu überspielen. Im Moment war es ihm egal, dass er Lupin versehentlich mit geduzt hatte.

Dieser seufzte vernehmlich, dann nahm er ihn am Arm.

"Okay, Harry, ich bring dich in eines der Gästezimmer." sagte er, als würde er sich nicht gut genug in diesem Haus auskennen. Dennoch ließ er sich widerstandslos durch die Gänge führen, damit er so bald wie möglich auch wieder allein gelassen wurde.

Im zweiten Stock hielten sie schließlich an einer altmodischen Tür an, die Lupin ohne viel Federlesens öffnete.

"Es ist leider noch ein wenig staubig hier … Aber besser als die anderen Zimmer." entschuldigte er sich für die offensichtliche Unordnung im Raum dahinter. "Da haben wir im Moment eine wahre Spinnenplage." Alexis nickte nur stumm, trat durch die Tür und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen, das in einer der Ecken unter einem Fenster stand. "Soll ich dich allein lassen?" hakte Lupin nach und wieder neigte er seinen Kopf ein wenig, als Zeichen seines Einverständnisses. Die Tür schloss sich mit einem leisen Klacken hinter dem Werwolf, dann war er allein.

Seufzend betrachtete er das verblichene Karomuster der Bettdecke, die etwas zerknüllt dalag. Er überlegte, wie er die Angelegenheit am Besten anpackte. Ursprünglich hatte er vorgehabt, mit dem Tarnumhang ins Haus zu schleichen und auf diese Weise unbemerkt nach John zu suchen und ihn so mitzunehmen. Dieser Plan war jetzt, wo man ihn offiziell hier aufgenommen hatte, wohl oder übel ins Wasser gefallen.

Natürlich könnte er auch jetzt unter seinen Umhang schlüpfen, doch die Gefahr, dass Lupin oder jemand anderes zwischenzeitlich nach ihm sehen wollen könnte, war zu groß. Minimal, ja, aber dennoch groß genug.

Er beschloss, dass es das Beste war, wenn er eine oder vielleicht auch zwei Stunden abwartete, so tat, als ob er schliefe - ein wenig dösen konnte ja auch nicht schaden, nach all der anstrengenden Zeit, die er hinter sich hatte - und schließlich, wenn alle Einwohner des Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf friedlich in ihren Betten lagen und vor sich hinträumten, konnte er sich auf die Suche nach John machen.

Also machte er es sich auf dem Bett bequem, verschränkte die Arme unter seinem Kopf und schloss die Augen.

Und wie es das Schicksal nun mal wollte, dauerte er nicht lange, da schlief er ein.

* * *

Es klopfte laut und vernehmlich. Alexis wälzte sich müde in seinem Bett herum.

"Ich komm ja gleich …" murmelte er verschlafen.

Das Klopfen hörte auf, dann erklang das hässliche Geräusch einer Tür, wenn sie lange Zeit weder bewegt noch geölt worden war.

"Aufstehen!" wurde er aufgefordert, doch er dachte nicht im Traum daran, Folge zu leisten. Immerhin hatte er schon seit Monaten nicht mehr so gut geschlafen, und dieses Erlebnis wollte er so schnell nicht beenden.

"Lass mich … Ja … kob …"

"Komm schon, Harry, alle warten auf dich!"

Mit einem Ruck fuhr Alexis hoch, verhedderte sich dabei in der Decke, in welche er irgendwann in der Nacht wohl den Weg gefunden haben musste und fiel aus dem Bett.

"Hey, ganz langsam!" lachte eine Stimme, dann öffnete er endlich die Augen.

Derjenige, der ihn geweckt hatte, war niemand anderes als Lupin. Dieser stand im Moment vor ihm und blickte belustigt auf ihn hinunter. Dann huschte kurz ein Schatten über das Gesicht des Mannes. "Sag, wo ist deine Brille, Harry?" fragte er.

Alexis schluckte. Seine Brille? Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, hatte er sie wohl in der Kneipe, die er zu Anfang aufgesucht hatte, liegen gelassen, immerhin hatte er sie nicht mehr gebraucht.

"Ähm … ich … hab sie verloren." antwortete er lahm. Remus nickte verstehend.

"Wir werden dir eine neue besorgen." bestimmte er.

Alexis hielt es nicht für nötig, darauf zu antworten. Zu diesem Kauf würde es sowieso nie kommen, da er so bald wie möglich wieder von hier verschwinden wollte. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass er offensichtlich eingeschlafen und die ganze Nacht nicht mehr aufgewacht war, denn draußen schien bereits die helle Wintersonne und blendete und schmerzte ihn, wenn er zu lange nach draußen sah.

Sich bewusst werdend, dass er immer noch auf dem Boden lag, löste er sich von seiner Bettdecke, stand auf und streckte sich in alle Richtungen, ehe er langsam auf das Fenster zuschritt. Ein Blick durch die schmutzige Glasscheibe bestätigte ihm seine Vermutung: Es hatte geschneit. Der Grimmauldplatz war bedeckt von einer flockigen weißen Schicht, die sich auch sanft auf den Dächern der umliegenden Häuser niedergelegt hatte. Der Schnee wies schon einige Fußstapfen auf.

Alexis schaute auf die Uhr. Kein Wunder, es war nach zehn Uhr und sicherlich waren die Bewohner der Straße schon längst aufgestanden und hatten sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Arbeit gemacht.

Trotzdem war das Bild, dass sich ihm so strahlend bot, wunderschön.

Eine warme Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter.

"Kommst du, Harry?" fragte Lupin leise, aber bestimmend. Alexis nickte und wandte sich um, strich sich dann notdürftig seine Hose und das Hemd glatt, denn er hatte natürlich in seinen Kleidern geschlafen, die im Übrigen schon etwas angegriffen waren, dass sie beinahe den Eindruck erwecken konnten, er wollte mit Lupin in Konkurrenz stehen oder sich einige zusätzliche Sympathiepunkte abholen.

Gemeinsam gingen sie wieder die zwei Treppen hinunter. Kurz vor der Küche verspannte Alexis sich ein wenig; auch wenn er es nie zugegeben hätte, innerlich grauste ihm davor, den anderen - wer auch immer da war - zu begegnen. Dann riss er sich jedoch zusammen und betrat, direkt hinter Lupin, den kleinen Raum, der sich Küche nannte.

In dem kleinen, für Alexis' Geschmack etwas zu hellem Raum saßen drei Personen: Moody, der gerade sein Auge an der Spüle putzte, Tonks, die damit beschäftigt war, ihren Haaren eine besonders schrille Farbe zu geben und Kingsley, der im Tagespropheten vertieft war. Als sie eintraten, ruhten plötzlich alle Blicke auf ihnen, besonders auf Alexis.

"Harry" Kingsley war der erste, der die Stille durchbrach. "Wie geht es dir?" fragte neutral. Alexis wollte am liebsten gleichzeitig lachen und weinen. Wie oft wollte man ihn das noch fragen?

"Ganz gut." antwortete er abweisend, dann ließ er sich neben dem dunkelhäutigen Auror nieder. Wegkommen war wohl erst mal nicht. Es war wohl besser, wenn er wieder einmal bis zum Abend wartete, ehe er sich auf die Suche nach John machte.

Moody, der sich endlich vollends umgedreht hatte und gerade sein magisches Auge mit einem flutschenden Geräusch zurück an seinen Platz brachte, besah ihn mit einem argwöhnischen Blick, den Alexis nicht deuten konnte.

"Wo warst du die ganze Zeit, Junge?" fragte er unwirsch.

Er musste die Antwort wissen, so viel war Alexis klar, immerhin hatten ihn Tonks und Kingsley in der Nockturngasse gesehen. Sicherlich hatten sie es im Orden erzählt. Aber vielleicht konnten sie sich auch einfach nicht vorstellen, dass er, Harry, mehrere Monate in dem schwarzmagischsten Viertel von ganz London, wenn nicht sogar von ganz Großbritannien, zugebracht hatte. Wieder einmal stellte er fest, wie wenig man ihm zutraute.

"Harry?" Lupin legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und sah ihn besorgt an. Alexis verzweifelte zusehends. Er hatte diese Situation einfach gar nicht eingeplant.

"Ich … Ich … ähm … weiß nicht." stotterte er zusammen. Seine Augen huschten nervös durch die Küche.

Moody und Lupin runzelten gleichzeitig verwirrt die Stirn.

"Du weißt es nicht?" vergewisserte sich Letzterer noch einmal, der Druck auf seiner Schulter verstärkte sich.

"J-Ja …" wimmerte Alexis; er hatte seine Chance ergriffen. "I-Ich war … auf einmal hier und … ich … weiß auch nicht …" Er senkte den Kopf, denn er hatte Angst rot zu werden oder sonst irgendein Anzeichen zu senden, dass er log. "Wie lange war ich weg?" fragte er, um seine Geschichte noch zu bestärken.

"Zweieinhalb Monate. Wir haben den neunten Dezember." antwortete Lupin sanft. Er schien es ihm wirklich abzukaufen.

Ängstlich blinzelte Alexis nach oben, er ahnte schon, dass Moody sich nicht so leicht belügen ließ. Er sollte Recht behalten, denn der Ex-Auror sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an; sein magisches Auge rotierte schnell durch seine Höhle.

"Du weißt schon, dass man einen Gedächtnisverlust überprüfen kann?" fragte er. Alexis lief es eisig den Rücken hinunter.

"Na … türlich" antwortete er lahm. "Natürlich weiß ich das."

Moody sah ihn noch einen Moment lang an, dann wandte er sich ab und verließ die Küche mit den Worten 'Hab noch was zu erledigen', ohne ein Zeichen gegeben zu haben, dass er seinen Worten auch nur einen Funken Glauben schenkte.

Innerlich erleichtert aufatmend ließ sich Alexis sehr unelegant auf einen der weichen Sitze um den Tisch herum plumpsen. Tonks, deren Haarfarbe jetzt irgendwo zwischen magentarot und altrosa angekommen war, sah ihn mitleidig an.

"Und?" fragte sie. "Wie geht es dir sonst so?"

"Geht so." brummte Alexis. Was sollte er auch sonst darauf antworten? 'Ja, mir geht's echt prima, aber weißt du, eigentlich bin ich nur hier, um John hier rauszuholen, ist nämlich ein guter Kumpel von mir.' Haha. Also schwieg er sich aus.

* * *

Der Rest des Tages verging quälend langsam. Die meiste Zeit war Alexis damit beschäftigt, den Kopf auf den Armen abgelegt die Uhr in der Küche anzustarren und den Sekundenzeiger, der langsam tickend seine Runden machte, zu verfolgen.

Was sollte er auch sonst machen? Raus wollte und durfte er nicht, denn obwohl er in diesem Haus wohl so sicher wie nirgends wo anders war, waren Voldemort und seine Anhänger immer noch irgendwo dort draußen. Es war einfach zu gefährlich, hatte Lupin gesagt, bevor er das Haus verlassen hatte.

Gefährlich, ja. Wenn er bedachte, dass er die letzten paar Monate in weitaus heikleren Gegenden gewesen war, konnte er schon beinahe wieder lachen, wenn seine Lage nicht so ernst gewesen wäre. Er wünschte sich, dass Tonks auch endlich gehen würde, doch gleichzeitig wusste er, dass Lupin sie dazu angehalten hatte, ein wenig bei ihm zu bleiben, damit er nicht so allein war. Trotzdem saß sie jetzt nicht bei ihm, denn nachdem Alexis eine halbe Stunde keine Anstalten gemacht hatte, mit ihr ein Gespräch anzufangen, hatte sie es anscheinend vorübergehend aufgegeben und war in eines der anderen Stockwerke verschwunden.

Vielleicht war sie bei John und bewachte ihn.

Der Gedanke, dass der junge Werwolf ganz in der Nähe war, ja, dass sie beide vielleicht nur eine dünne Wand trennte - dieser Gedanke machte ihn verrückt und ließ die Zeit noch zähflüssiger werden.

Einen kleinen Moment wünschte er sich, dass er sich nicht hierfür gemeldet hätte. Dann würde er sich wenigstens nicht so langweilen, denn Jakob und die anderen des Clans würden ihn schon zu beschäftigen wissen. Einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde später wischte er diesen Gedanken jedoch vom Tisch. Die anderen hätten es gar nicht erst bis ins Haus geschafft, so viel war klar. Also, auch wenn er sich nicht freiwillig gemeldet hätte, wäre er früher oder später trotzdem dazu aufgefordert worden.

Er fragte sich jetzt schon, wie Jakob es den restlichen Mitgliedern erklären wollte, dass er, Alexis, freien Eintritt hierzu hatte. Ein Zucken durchlief seinen Körper, als ihm der Gedanke überfiel, er könnte es ihnen verraten haben. Er könnte ihnen gesagt haben, dass er Harry Potter war.

Sie würden ihn sicher als Druckmittel gegenüber dem Orden benutzen. Wieso hatte Jakob das eigentlich noch nicht getan? So wichtig konnte er ihm kaum sein; klar, seine Flugkünste waren genial - so hatte es der Anführer gesagt - doch ansonsten zeichnete er sich nicht unbedingt durch überragende Fähigkeiten aus.

Seufzend stieß Alexis den Atem aus und verlagerte seinen Kopf auf die andere Seite. Es war erst vier Uhr nachmittags und er saß schon seit heute morgen beinahe unbeweglich da und hatte vor sich hingedöst. Richtig schlafen konnte er nicht, da er nicht im geringsten müde war. Kein Wunder, dachte er bei sich, er hatte immerhin die ganze letzte Nacht verschlafen.

Die Tür in der Eingangshalle klackte leise. War es Lupin? Dieser musste eigentlich jeden Moment zurückkommen. Seufzend schob er den Stuhl, auf dem er gesessen hatte, zurück, stand auf und streckte sich genüsslich. Als er den Kopf aus der Küchentür streckte, um zu sehen, ob es sein ehemaliger Professor war, der da angekommen war.

Doch die Eingangshalle war leer.

Stirnrunzelnd schob er sich durch die Tür und in die Halle hinein. Er war sich sicher, ein Geräusch gehört zu haben. Nervös holte er tief Luft und hielt dann den Atem an, um angestrengt zu lauschen. Erst hörte er nichts, nichts außer das Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Ohren, doch dann konnte er knirschende Schritte im oberen Stockwerk ausmachen, die anscheinend gerade die Treppe benutzten. Schnell huschte er zum Treppengeländer, darauf bedacht, keine unnötigen Geräusche zu machen, und legte seine Finger auf das kalte Metall, welches die Holztreppe umkleidete. Unsicher lugte er nach oben. Und tatsächlich: Alle paar Sekunden konnte er einen schmutzig brauen Umhang ausmachen, der zwischen den Geländerstäben entlang strich.

Als dessen Besitzer ganz oben angekommen war, schlich sich auch Alexis hinterher. Die Treppe knarrte bei jedem Schritt und hatte er sie eben noch innerlich dafür gelobt, so verfluchte er sie jetzt dafür. Nach ihm schier endlos vorkommender Zeit hatte er die ersten zwei Treppen geschafft. Er wollte gerade weiter gehen, als sich ihm die summende Stimme von Tonks näherte. Hastig wandte er sich um, konnte sie aber nicht erblicken, was hieß, dass sie sich nur in einem der Zimmer befand, die an diesen Flur angrenzten.

Erleichtert stieß er wieder seinen Atem aus; er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie er ihn angehalten hatte und erklomm die letzte Treppe, die auf den Dachboden führte.

Schon als er die letzte Stufe genommen hatte, hörte er leise flüsternde Stimmen, die sich anscheinend hastig unterhielten; jedenfalls wurden die Worte dort hinten in dem separaten Raum, aus dem sie drangen, so schnell gesprochen, dass er nicht mehr mitkam. Neugierig näherte er sich der Türe, welche zu seinem Glück nur angelehnt war. Ansonsten hätte er die Stimmen wohl gar nicht hören können. Und Öffnen wäre wohl zu auffällig gewesen, dachte er sich, während er auf Zehenspitzen näher schlich.

"… hier raus!" Das war Johns Stimme! Alexis strengte sich an und versuchte, so viel wie möglich von den kläglichen Wortfetzen, die seine Ohren erreichten, in sich aufzunehmen und zu verarbeiten.

Die zweite Stimme gehörte eindeutig Remus Lupin. Natürlich, immerhin war er hier rauf gegangen. Sie hatte einen beruhigenden Tonfall an sich, ganz so, als wollte eine Mutter ihren aufsässigen Sohn beschwichtigen. Dennoch war an der Stimme etwas anderes. Etwas Vertrautes.

Alexis' Herz schlug wild gegen seine Brust. Den Mund verziehend krallte sich seine rechte Hand in sein Hemd. Dieser Moment war mehr als ungünstig, dachte er bei sich, während er sich zusammenriss und an den Türspalt trat. Die Stimmen wurden lauter.

"Noch nicht, verdammt!" Das war Lupin.

"Dann mach mich wenigstens los!"

Alexis stutzte. Wie kam John auf die Idee, dass einer vom Orden so etwas tun würde? Das war ja fast schon wie eine Eintrittskarte in die Freiheit! Es sei denn-

"Sei still, Harry könnte uns hören!" Lupins Stimme war leiser geworden.

Alexis' Atem ging stoßweise, das schnelle Klopfen seines Herzens ließ ihn schwach werden und so beeilte er sich, sich von dem Raum zu entfernen und schnellstmöglich die Treppe hinunter zu kommen.

In sein Zimmer schaffte er es trotzdem nicht.

Nachdem er die Treppe hinter sich gelassen hatte, gaben seine Beine unter ihm nach und er fiel schmerzhaft auf die Knie. Fest kniff er die Augen zusammen, als könne er damit irgendetwas an dem Vorgang, der sich in seinem Körper abspielte, ändern, ihn stoppen oder wenigstens verlangsamen oder abschwächen.

Am Rande bekam er mit, wie Tonks aus einem der Zimmer kam.

"Harry?" Ihre Stimme drang nur leise zu ihm durch, gedämpft wie durch Watte. "Harry! Was ist mit dir?"

Durch ihre lauten Schreie und Versuche, ihn wieder aufzurichten, musste wohl Lupin auf den Plan gerufen worden sein, jedenfalls nahm er noch gerade so wahr, wie ihn zwei starke Arme ergriffen und ihn in sein Zimmer schleppten.

"Wasser …" wisperte Alexis heiser; der Anfall war schon vorbei, worüber er sich erstmal nicht wunderte, sondern Gott, oder wer auch immer dafür verantwortlich war, dankte.

Sekunden später wurde ihm ein Glas an die Lippen gedrückt. Hastig würgte er das kühlende Nass hinunter, schnaufte ein paar Mal gleichzeitig erleichtert und erschöpft durch seine Nase aus. Dann wurde er sich der geschockten Blicke bewusst, die auf ihm ruhten.

"Ähm …" Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Stumm, mit einem Funken Hoffnung in den Augen, die aussichtslose Bitte, ihn nicht weiter danach zu fragen, so sah er sie an. Doch es kam, wie es kommen musste.

"Ist es …" Lupin stockte und räusperte sich. "Ist es das Gift?"

Alexis seufzte; seine verkrampfte Hand löste sich langsam von seinem zerknüllten Hemd, fiel zu Boden.

"Was sonst?" fragte er mit einer Spur von Ironie, jedoch dominiert von Resignation in der Stimme. Ein Schniefen kündigte ihm an, dass Tonks mit den Tränen kämpfte.

"Oh Harry!" rief sie und warf sich in seine Arme. Reflexartig hob Harry seine Arme und umarmte sie, legte die Stirn auf ihre bebende Schulter.

"Pscht … ist ja gut, Tonks, mir … mir geht es gut." versuchte er sie zu beschwichtigen, auch wenn er damit wohl die größte Lüge seines Lebens in die Welt setzte. Jeder in diesem Raum wusste das.

"Harry …" Lupin sah ihn mit einem traurigen Blick an. "Mad-Eye kommt um fünf. Er … Er wollte deine Geschichte überprüfen. Ist das für dich okay?"

Okay? Natürlich war es das nicht, denn es war klar, dass Alexis dann auffliegen würde. Er musste John hier rausschaffen. Innerhalb der nächsten halben Stunde.

"Ja, klar" Alexis' Stimme hatte wieder den unschuldigen Klang angenommen, den er sich zu eigen gemacht hatte, wenn man ihn als Harry ansprach und von dem er dachte, dass er sich früher vielleicht einmal so angehört hatte.

Früher - für Alexis lag diese Zeit wie Jahre zurück.

* * *

Lupin und Tonks waren in der Küche verschwunden; wahrscheinlich planten sie irgendetwas für den Orden. So gerne Alexis ihnen auch gelauscht hätte, falls es wichtig wäre, so schlecht konnte er, denn John war im Moment der wichtigere Auftrag.

Leise schlich er die Treppe hoch, wie er es eben schon getan hatte. Die Stufen knarrten wieder verboten laut, doch wie durch ein Wunder schien ihn niemand zu hören, dabei hatte er gedacht, dass zumindest Lupin die Geräusche wahrnehmen musste, die er verursachte.

Unbehelligt kam er im obersten Stock an, atmete einige Male tief ein und aus. Er wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, hinter der er eben die Stimmen von Lupin und John gehört hatte, da fiel ihm etwas Wichtiges ein.

"Hostis fallo" wisperte er, damit John nichts hörte. Die Illusion legte sich wieder über seinen Körper. Dann drückte er die Klinke hinunter; die Tür war unverschlossen.

Hinter ihr verbarg sich ein kleines, dunkles Zimmer, in dessen Mitte eine zusammengesunkene Figur lag, gefesselt mit silbrigen Fesseln. John sah auf, als Alexis einen Schritt vortrat und die Fesseln löste.

"Alexis!" rief er leise aus.

"Komm" Er wollte keine Zeit verlieren; bald würde Mad-Eye hier auftauchen. John ergriff seinen Arm, schaute ihn durchdringend an.

"Auf welcher Seite bist du?" fragte er. Alexis zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Auf deiner natürlich!" antwortete er.

"Wie bist du-" setzte der Junge dann an, doch er unterbrach ihn wieder.

"Später" sagte er, obwohl er wusste, dass es dieses 'später' nie geben würde.

John schien sich entschieden zu haben, vorerst zu schweigen, denn er sagte nichts mehr, sondern stand unter gedämpften ächzenden Lauten auf, streckte und dehnte sich ein wenig, um seine Arme und Beine wieder zum Leben zu erwecken.

"Hör zu." Er legte einen Arm um Johns Schulter. "Wir müssen ganz leise sein, unten in der Küche sind zwei Auroren. Wenn die uns erwischen, haben wir ein Problem." John nickte, als wisse er das alles schon seit langem. Alexis ließ ihm den Vortritt. "Pass auf, die Treppe knirscht."

John antwortete nicht. Sein Blick war starr auf das untere Ende der Treppe gerichtet.

Wo Tonks stand.

* * *

"Wieso ist er nicht schon längst wieder hier?" murmelte Richard vor sich hin. Ismael, der das mitbekommen hatte, brummte.

"Sei doch endlich mal still, Idiot. Jakob vertraut ihm und damit ist alles gesagt, klar?"

Richard verlagerte das Gewicht seines Kopfes in die andere Hand.

"Und wenn Jakob von einer Brücke springt, springst du dann auch?" fragte er in neutralem Ton. Ismael knurrte leise, aber vernehmlich.

"Das ist was völlig anderes! Ich vertraue ihm, er vertraut uns." Er sah ihn von der Seite her an. "Aber wenn du dich weiterhin wie ein tollwütiger Affe benimmst, setzt du das alles aufs Spiel."

Richard strich sich eine Strähne seines blondes Haares zurück.

"Spielst du damit auf etwas Bestimmtes an?" fragte er mit gepresster Stimme. Ismael lächelte.

"Natürlich tu ich das. - Hey, Jakob ist stark, auch wenn du und einige andere manchmal nicht den Eindruck haben. Immerhin hat er mich damals besiegt, und das will schon was heißen. Aber ich bin nicht so eingeschnappt wie du und ertrage meine Niederlage!" Er verschränkte die Arme. "Mir geht es nicht darum, zu siegen, sondern darum, dass unser Clan - unsere Organisation - den Besten als Anführer hat. Und der Beste ist nun mal Jakob."

Richard schwieg, nachdem Ismael seine kleine Rede beendet hatte; er schien nicht zu wissen, wie er darauf antworten sollte, schien zu wissen, dass er verloren hatte.

"Ich mach mir Sorgen um John." sagte der Blonde schließlich leise. Ismael sagte nichts darauf und für kurze Zeit hatte Richard das Gefühl, er hatte ihn nicht gehört.

Die Männer saßen nur nebeneinander, beide in ihren Gedanken versunken, friedlich, als hätten sie sich nicht gerade gestritten oder als hätte Ismael ihn nicht gerade belehrt, ihm gezeigt, dass er nicht nur Jakob körperlich, sondern Ismael auch noch geistig unterlegen war.

Richard kam sich dumm vor. Natürlich hatte der andere Recht, natürlich ging es nicht um ihn, um Jakob, um John, um sonst irgendwen. Es ging nur um die Organisation, um das Gleichgewicht zwischen den Welten, das sie erreichen wollten. Um nichts anderes.


	8. Was Todesangst zum Vorschein bringt

'n Abend! wink

Ihr glaubt nicht, was dieses Kapitel für ein Kampf war. Ich hab die Hälfte heute geschrieben, weil ich vorher einfach nicht dazu kam. Ich sag nur: Schule ächz Zwei Arbeiten und ein test in einer Woche, meine Lehrer sind reif für die Klapse und ich auch. Außerdem hatte meine Mum Geburtstag und so weiter und so fort, da kommt man nicht voran.

Aber hiermit präsentiere ich euch jetzt ein neues Kapitel, auf das ich irgendwie superstolz bin xDD Falls ihr irgendwelche Rechtschreib- oder sonstige Fehler findet, bitte Bescheid sagen, denn ich habe es gerade geschrieben und keinen Nerv, es mir nochmal durchzulesen xx''

* * *

**Kapitel VII : Was Todesangst zum Vorschein bringt**

Für Alexis war die Zeit stehen geblieben. Mit vor Schock geweiteten Augen sah er sie an.

Tonks war die erste, die sich regte.

"Remus!" rief sie zuerst zittrig, dann zückte sie hastig ihren Zauberstab und rief "Stupor!", doch John wich dem darauf folgenden Lichtstrahl im letzten Moment aus.

Lupin kam währenddessen aus der Küche gehetzt. Er begriff in Sekundenschnelle, was sich da vor seinen Augen abspielte, was auch kein Wunder war: Nachdem John hastig zur Seite gesprungen war, war auch in Alexis wieder Leben eingekehrt.

Seinen Zauberstab in der rechten Hand, stolperte er schnell die letzten Stufen hinunter und rief "Expelliarmus!"; er traf und Tonks wurde zurück an die gegenüberliegende Wand geschleudert, wo sie reglos liegen blieb. Lupin eilte sofort zu ihr und beachtete die beiden gar nicht mehr, während er sich um ihre blutende Wunde kümmerte.

Alexis war ratlos.

Wieso in Merlins Namen ignorierte er ihn und John? Er konnte sie doch kaum so sehr lieben, dass er sie vergessen oder verdrängt hatte, dass sie für ihn wichtiger war.

"John!" Lupins Stimme hatte einen ängstlichen Unterton angenommen. "Hilf mir, sie blutet so stark!" Tatsächlich hatte sich unter Tonks Kopf bereits eine kleine Blutlache gebildet. Sie musste an etwas Spitzes gestoßen sein. Doch das war es nicht, was ihn beschäftigte.

Wieso konnte er, Alexis, hier noch so unbehelligt stehen?

Und wieso ging John gerade so mir nichts dir nichts zu den beiden und legte einen Heilspruch auf die Frau?

Hatte er etwas verpasst?

Die Wunde am Hinterkopf von Tonks hatte sich bereits verschlossen und eine bräunliche Kruste hinterlassen. Lupin saß noch immer neben ihr, mit angewinkelten Beinen, sodass ihr Kopf auf seinem Schoß zu ruhen kam. Ihr Atem ging leise, etwas schneller als normal, aber Alexis wusste, dass sie in Ordnung war, wenn auch im Moment noch ohnmächtig.

John blickte zu ihm auf; entschuldigend lächelnd.

"Das wollten wir dir eigentlich noch nicht sagen." meinte er und kratzte sich seufzend an der Schläfe.

"Wie 'das'?" Er verstand immer noch nicht, hatte aber eine Ahnung, auch wenn sie sehr dubios in seinem Inneren klang. Lupin antwortete für John.

"John ist zwar wirklich ein guter Spion für Jakobs Clan, doch ich bin besser."

John zog die Augenbrauen hoch, während Alexis nach Luft japste.

"Was? Du gehörst dazu?" rief er aus.

Lupin grinste, als hätte er gerade einen großen Witz gerissen, dann stand er auf, Tonks vorsichtig auf den Boden ablegend und klopfte sich den Staub von seiner Kleidung.

"Das hatte ich gesagt. - Sie weiß allerdings nichts davon." fügte er mit einem Nicken auf die Ohnmächtige hinzu.

Alexis biss sich auf die Lippe. Es ärgerte ihn, dass man ihn noch nicht davon unterrichtet hatte. Besonders Jakob, der ja wusste, wer er in Wirklichkeit war, hätte ihm mehr Vertrauen schenken können.

"Hättet ihr mir das nicht früher sagen können?" Seine Augenbrauen hatten sich wütend zusammengezogen. Lupin seufzte, als hätte er das schon kommen gesehen.

"Die Frage hast du sicherlich schon einmal Jakob gestellt, nicht wahr?" fragte er und wartete ab, bis Alexis seinen Kopf kurz senkte und nickte. "Und? Was hat er dir gesagt?"

Alexis zögerte; er schämte sich.

"Er hat gesagt, dass es dumm wäre, wenn er es mir sagen würde." gab er schließlich zu. Lupins Mundwinkel zuckten.

"Das ist Jakob. Du musst dich deswegen nicht im Boden verkriechen; was meinst du, wie er mit mir umgesprungen ist, als ich damals dazu kam? Nicht besser, kann ich dir sagen - auch wenn Ismael da noch der Anführer war." Er lächelte leicht. "Aber jeder hatte die Veränderung im Clan bemerkt; jeder wusste, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, bis Jakob sich gegen ihn erheben würde. Und jeder wusste, dass er ihn besiegen würde."

Stille kehrte ein. Auch John sagte nichts, schwieg, als hätte Lupin gerade eine große Rede gehalten. Im Grunde war es auch so.

"Wie lange bist du denn schon dabei?"

"Zweieinhalb Monate." sagte Alexis ohne nachzudenken.

"Ah" Mehr sagte er nicht. Es herrschte wieder befangenes Schweigen.

Auf einmal runzelte der ältere Werwolf die Stirn.

"Wo ist eigentlich Harry? Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass er den Krach, den wir hier veranstaltet haben, nicht gehört hat." fragte er mehr zu sich selbst.

Alexis spürte, wie er bleich wurde. Konnte Lupin auch nur ein wenig eins und eins zusammenzählen, war er geliefert. Er wusste selbst nicht, wieso er so große Angst davor hatte, dass er davon erfuhr. Vielleicht war seine Illusion, ja, seine ganze neue Identität inzwischen schon zu so etwas wie zu einem Schutz für ihn geworden; ein Schutz, der ihn davor bewahrte, seine Eigenschaften als Harry Potter übernehmen zu müssen, der es ihm erlaubte, seinen neuen Charakter ausleben zu können, den Charakter, den er brauchte um in Nebel zwischen Schwarz und Weiß überleben zu können.

Lupins gelbliche Augen fixierten ihn, als wüsste er genau, was er gerade dachte.

"Nein. Das kann nicht sein." Seine Stimme war leise geworden, ehrfürchtig und ängstlich zugleich.

John schien verwirrt zu sein; natürlich, auch er war noch unwissend. Alexis wusste, dass er es ihnen jetzt sagen musste; es führte kein Weg dran vorbei.

"Professor Lupin hat Recht." betitelte er ihn. "Ich … bin Harry Potter."

Lupin reagierte besser, als er sich zu erhoffen gewagt hatte, das heißt, er wich weder entsetzt vor ihm zurück, noch griff er ihn an. Er regte sich noch nicht einmal. Seine schmalen Pupillen waren geweitet, sein Mund halb geöffnet, seine Hände zitterten und Alexis war sich sicher, wenn er sie anfassen würde, wären sie schwitzig.

"Expelliarmus!"

Alexis' Zauberstab wurde aus seiner Hand gerissen. Er hatte John völlig vergessen. Dieser stand immer noch an der selben Stelle, den Zauberstab erhoben und jetzt auch seinen eigenen in der Hand haltend.

"Was soll das?" giftete Alexis ihn an. "Hast du plötzlich die Seiten gewechselt?"

John zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut.

"Die Seiten gewechselt?" presste er hervor, sein Gesicht war verzerrt. "Die Seiten gewechselt? Verdammt, wir haben dir die ganze Zeit vertraut - Jakob hat dir vertraut! Und - und jetzt sagst du einfach, du wärst Harry Potter? Was soll der Scheiß?" Er bebte und umklammerte seinen Zauberstab fester, welchen er auf Alexis gerichtet hatte. "Wie kann das sein?" wisperte er.

Alexis resignierte.

"Ich werd's dir zeigen." murmelte er und sprach ebenso leise den Desillusionierungsspruch. Sofort begann er sich wieder zu verwandeln. Wenn er ehrlich war, konnte er diesen Vorgang - besonders den von ihm zu Harry - nicht leiden. Er fühlte sich wie bloßgestellt, aufgedeckt und das machte ihm Angst.

John starrte immer noch ungläubig, seine Augen huschten hin und her, zwischen seinen eigenen nunmehr grünen, seiner Narbe, seiner restlichen Erscheinung; der Stab in seiner Hand zitterte verräterisch.

"W-Weiß Jakob davon?" fragte er schließlich und senkte den Zauberstab, Alexis' eigenen gab er jedoch noch nicht zurück, wie dieser misstrauisch feststellte. Alexis nickte, fügte dann noch ein bekräftigendes "Ja" hinzu. "Und wie hat er reagiert, als du es ihm gesagt hast?" fragte er ihn weiter aus.

"Du bist ganz schön neugierig." Alexis legte den Kopf schief; lächelte, als er erkannte, dass John ihm schon längst Glauben schenkte. "Ich habe es ihm nicht gesagt-"

"Wie hast du-" setzte John an.

"Hey, er hat es selber herausgefunden, er ist misstrauisch geworden und dummerweise hat sich in dem Moment die Illusion gelöst!" Alexis war ein bisschen lauter geworden, senkte seine Stimme jedoch sofort wieder; er wollte hören, wenn Moody kam. "Ist halt etwas dumm gelaufen." gab er leise zu.

Die Tür in der Eingangshalle nebenan klackte. Ein dumpfes Geräusch erklang - klonk, klonk, klonk. Moody.

Alexis' Augen wurden groß, anders als bei John, der solche Situationen wohl schon gewohnt war, als der Spion, der er war.

"Wo kann ich mich verstecken?" wisperte Alexis so leise wie möglich zu Lupin, der hilflos die Schultern zuckte, als Moody ins Treppenhaus kam, der wie hypnotisiert stehen blieb.

Einen Moment lang dachte sich Alexis: Jetzt ist es aus. Vorbei. Doch Moody beachtete ihn gar nicht, sondern schockte John mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes, ehe dieser auch nur reagieren konnte. Da fiel Alexis endlich auf, dass er immer noch die Form von Harry inne hatte.

"Was ist hier passiert? Was ist mit Tonks?" knurrte der Ex-Auror Lupin an, der ihn anstarrte, als hätte er ihn noch nie gesehen.

"Ich … also …" stotterte er zusammen. "Er muss wohl irgendwie ausgebrochen sein. Wir haben ihn gerade gestellt, dabei wurde sie verletzt." log er schließlich, doch Moody schien keineswegs überzeugt.

"Wie soll er sich denn befreit haben? Er hatte keinen Zauberstab, und allein kann der sich doch nicht von den Fesseln befreien!" meinte er mit zu Schlitzen zusammengepressten Augen. "Glaub ja nicht, ich würde mich so leicht überlisten lassen!"

Hinter Remus' Stirn arbeitete es, das sah Alexis und er hoffte inbrünstig, dass Moody dies nicht tat. Für den Fall der Fälle überlegte er hin und her, was sie tun konnten, um möglichst schnell aus dem Haus herauszukommen - natürlich mit John - ohne, dass sie verfolgt werden konnten.

Die Lage war beinahe aussichtslos. Der einzige Weg führte durch die Tür, denn Fenster gab es nicht, jedenfalls nicht zur Straße hin. Doch was dann? Sie würden binnen weniger Minuten eine ganze Horde trainierter Auroren auf den Fersen haben und würden im Nu gefangen genommen und verhört werden. Sie mussten Moody irgendwie unschädlich machen. Er musste es tun.

Lupin würde ihm sicher kein Haar krümmen wollen, dafür war er viel zu gutmütig, dachte sich Alexis, sich wohl bewusst, dass auch er kein gewalttätiger Mensch war. Gewesen war.

Auf einmal tauchte in ihm eine Idee auf, die er sofort in die Tat umsetzen musste - auch wenn sie riskant war.

"Hey, Moody, wolltest du nicht noch mein Gedächtnis prüfen?"

Alle Blicke lenkten sich auf ihn: Lupin geschockt, Moody misstrauisch.

"Recht hast du, Junge." sagte er jedoch schließlich und deutete ihm mit einer Handbewegung an, in die Küche zu gehen. "Lupin, kümmere dich um den anderen."

Alexis jedoch sah kurz zu Lupin, der ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen ansah, als wollte er fragen, was er vorhabe. Stumm formte er mit seinen Lippen ein 'Geh!' und huschte mit den Augen zu John, der immer noch bewegungsunfähig am Boden lag. Es war ihm ein Rätsel, warum Moody nicht dafür sorgte, dass er wieder sicher verwahrt war.

"Kommst du, Harry?" rief Moody von der Küche aus und streckte seinen Kopf durch den Türrahmen.

"Komme!" antwortete er zurück, blickte noch einmal zu Lupin und ging dann sicheren Schrittes davon.

* * *

"Ich mache mir Sorgen um die zwei."

Damit sprach Thomas allen Anwesenden aus der Seele, auch wenn es bei weitem nicht alle zugeben wollten. Zustimmendes Gemurmel erklang, dann fasste Jakob sich ein Herz und stand von dem Tisch auf, an dem sie saßen.

"Hört zu." sprach er, die Hände auf den Tisch gestützt und ernst in die Runde blickend. "Ich weiß, dass ihr Alexis noch nicht vertraut. Und dass ihr Angst um John habt. - Immerhin ist er nicht nur ein hervorragender Spion für uns, nein, er ist auch ein guter Freu-"

"Mensch, schwing keine großen Reden, Jakob." Die langen blonden Haare im Gesicht hängend, mit vor Hass verengten Augen hatte Richard seinen Stuhl zurückgeschoben und war ebenfalls aufgestanden. "Nenn mir einen Grund." sagte er, seine Schultern bebend. "Nenn mir einen verdammten Grund, warum wir ihm trauen sollten."

Jakob starrte ihn ausdruckslos an, Sekunde um Sekunde, bis es immer unruhiger wurde. Schließlich seufzte er, senkte den Blick kurz, doch als er wieder aufsah, fixierte er geradewegs seine Augen, scharf und ernst, und antwortete:

"Es ist noch zu früh dafür."

Stille. Dann ein Poltern, als Richard seinen Stuhl umwarf und sich halb über den Tisch beugte, bis seine Nasenspitze beinahe die von Jakob erreicht hatte.

"Es ist immer zu früh, Jakob!" fauchte er wütend. "Wegen dir streiten wir uns andauernd, du sähst Zwietracht bei uns! Du vertraust uns nicht!"

Die Augen hinter Jakobs Brille verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, dann beugte auch er sich vor; doch im Gegensatz zu dem blonden Hünen schrie er nicht, sondern senkte seine Stimme auf ein Minimum, bis die anderen ihre Ohren spitzen mussten, um die beiden noch verstehen zu können.

"Wage es ja nie wieder, zu behaupten, ich würde euch nicht vertrauen." flüsterte er und dann, noch leiser: "Und unter uns … derjenige, der hier immer den Streit anfängt, bist du."

Richard biss seine Zähne fest aufeinander, die verkrampften Hände zitterten, doch er lehnte sich wieder zurück und sank auf seinen Stuhl.

Die Stille in der Nische hielt an und wurde unerträglich.

"Ich werde ein wenig nach draußen gehen." Thomas, der bereits aufgestanden war, ging langsam durch die Tür und verschwand. Die anderen folgten ihm schweigend.

Nur Richard blieb sitzen, die Stirn auf seine Unterarme gelehnt, und atmete schnaufend ein und aus.

"Für dieses Mal hast du gewonnen … Jakob." wisperte er leise vor sich hin, die Worte immer und immer wieder wiederholend.

* * *

Moody hatte Alexis angewiesen, sich auf die Bank in der Küche zu setzen, und fixierte ihn mit stechendem Blick, als wollte er dadurch aus ihm herauskitzeln, ob er die Wahrheit gesprochen hatte oder nicht. Alexis versuchte dem stand zu halten, doch dies erwies sich als nicht gerade einfach; Moodys graue Augen blinzelten kein einziges Mal, doch die seinen tränten schon nach kurzer Zeit.

Auf einmal durchriss ein heiserer Schrei das angespannte Schweigen zwischen ihnen; Moody wirbelte herum und starrte zur Küche hinaus. Doch es kam kein weiteres Geräusch von dort.

Alexis spürte einen kühlen Schweißtropfen, der von seinem Schopf über seine Stirn lief, doch er wagte es nicht, ihn wegzuwischen und damit wieder Moodys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

"Du bleibst hier!" wurde er barsch angewiesen und der Ex-Auror stürmte aus dem Raum, den Zauberstab in der erhobenen Hand.

Alexis ließ erleichtert die Luft zwischen seinen Zähnen hinaus, jedoch nicht für lange. Er durfte keine Zeit verlieren. Er nahm das Messer, dass er von Jakob bekommen hatte und schnitt sich damit in den Finger. Sofort quoll ein einzelner Bluttropfen aus der kleinen Wunde, den er am Küchentisch abschmierte und nahm seinen Zauberstab in die unverletzte Hand.

"Multiplicatio" flüsterte er, damit er nicht gehört wurde.

Der winzige rote Fleck auf dem hölzernen Tisch wuchs mehr und mehr und breitete sich aus, bis schließlich eine ganze Pfütze entstanden war, deren Ränder an den Kanten des Tisches nach unten tropften. Schnell packte Alexis mit ausgestreckter Hand in die Blutlache, bis diese ebenfalls rot gefärbt war und fuhr mit seinen Fingern und der Handinnenfläche an der Wand entlang.

Stumm besah er sein Werk, nickte kurz und zerschlug das Fenster mit lautem Krachen und Klirren, sprang hastig hindurch und verschwand in den dunklen Ecken der Straßen.

* * *

Moody fand Lupin am Boden liegend, keinen Meter von seiner Freundin entfernt, die Hand in die gegenüberliegende Seite stemmend. Der Stoff darunter war rot gefärbt. Moody blickte nach rechts, nach links, in alle Richtungen, doch er konnte niemanden anderes außer Lupin und Tonks sehen.

"Wo ist er hin?" herrschte er ihn an.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis der Werwolf sich mühsam hochstemmte und antwortete.

"Weg … geflohen."

Moody knirschte mit den Zähnen, doch er sagte nichts, sondern ging einige Schritte zu der offen stehenden Eingangstür hin und blickte hinaus in den kalten Abend.

"Jakob … wie lange willst du uns noch an der Nase herumführen?" Genau in diesem Moment ertönte das Klirren von zerbrechenden Fensterscheiben in der Küche. "Was …?" Moody hastete zurück, doch er fand nichts außer einer großen Blutlache vor.

* * *

Die Dunkelheit war schon lange hereingebrochen, als Alexis vom draußen niedergehenden Regen vollkommen durchnässt in der Nische ankam. Die Absätze gaben ein schmatzendes Geräusch von sich, jedes Mal, wenn er seine Füße wieder hochhob. Es war still, und er fragte sich, ob alle ausgeflogen seien, doch er wollte erst das ganze Haus absuchen, bevor er annahm, dass er wirklich allein war. Er wollte nicht in eine der Fallen von Jakob oder einem der anderen Mitglieder tappen und verachtet werden, nur weil er unvorsichtig gewesen war.

In der Küche der Nische brannte schwach eine nackte, tief hängende Glühbirne. Das dünne, angefressene Kabel, an der sie hing, schwang sanft hin und her. Alexis sah auf die vernagelten Fenster, seine Augenbrauen zogen sich wachsam zusammen, während er in die dunklen Ecken des verwinkelten Raumes sah. Seine Augen tränten vor Anstrengung, und so schloss er sie schließlich, wischte sich darüber und sprach in die Stille.

"Der Auftrag wurde ausgeführt, also, warum versteckst du dich?"

Keine Antwort. Alexis lächelte; der Werwolfsclan mochte diese Art von Spielchen.

"Bist du's, John?" Alexis hisste ärgerlich auf, als immer noch keiner kam. Er kam sich dumm vor und ihn beschlich das unangenehme Gefühl, dass er wirklich alleine war und mit sich selbst sprach. Doch das konnte nicht sein, einfach nicht sein, redete er sich immer wieder gut zu. Jakob hatte ihm eingeprägt, er müsse auf jedes Anzeichen achten, immer wachsam sein.

Mit einem Lächeln fiel ihm ein, dass Moody das damals auch immer gesagt hatte. Jeder hatte ihn für paranoid gehalten. Nun, entweder hatte er Recht gehabt, oder er war nun auch paranoid.

Alexis zog sein Messer heraus, an dem immer noch ein Tropfen seines eigenen Blutes klebte, und rammte es ohne jede Vorwarnung in den Tisch.

"Mist" murmelte er leise, denn er hatte eigentlich eine Regung von demjenigen erwartet, der sich ohne jeden Zweifel hier mit ihm im Raum verstecken würde. Mit einem scharfen Ruck zog er den schwarzen Stahl wieder aus dem mitgenommen Holz heraus und stützte sein Gewicht auf die andere Seite, ließ seine Augen noch einmal über den Raum schweifen.

Leise ging er an eine der Wände, die beleuchtet waren, jedoch so, dass man ihn sehen konnte.

"Ich werde dich sowieso finden." summte er.

Schritt für Schritt ging er nun die Wand ab, lugte vorsichtig um jede Ecke, bückte sich einmal, um unter ein tief hängendes Regal zu schauen. Aus dem Augenwinkel meinte er, eine schnelle Bewegung zu sehen; er wirbelte herum, doch der Raum schien nach wie vor wie leer. Dennoch hatte er auf einmal das Gefühl, nicht mehr allein zu sein, es war, als ob jemand außer ihm atme. Hinter ihm.

Kaltes Metall presste sich an seinen Hals, ein warmer Körper presste sich an ihn und hielt ihn mit einem Arm umschlungen, blondes Haar fiel über seine Schulter.

"Du hast wohl einen Narren an mir gefressen, nicht wahr, Richard?" Alexis stieß vorsichtig die Luft aus, keinesfalls erleichtert, denn er wusste um die Eigenschaften, die den anderen ausmachten - Neid, Machtgier, Hass.

"Wo ist John?" wurde ihm ohne Begrüßung ins Ohr gezischt, warmer Atem, vermischt mit dem süßlichen Geruch von Alkohol, fuhr ihm über die Haut.

"Auf dem Weg hierher." antwortete Alexis ohne Zögern, doch innerlich sorgte er sich um den jungen Spion. War er wirklich entkommen, wie er es geplant hatte, oder hatte Moody ihn doch noch eingefangen? War er am Ende vielleicht noch jemand anderem in die Hände gefallen? Gepeinigt kniff er kurz die Augen zusammen. "Du könntest mich übrigens mal loslassen. Es ist nicht gerade angenehm, ein Messer an der Kehle zu haben …"

Statt seiner Aufforderung nachzugehen oder ihm gar zu antworten spürte Alexis, wie Richards Schultern hinter ihm zu zucken begannen. Leises Lachen war zu hören.

"Richard?" Alexis' Augen weiteten sich vor plötzlicher Furcht. Doch Richards Griff wurde nur fester, das Messer drückte sich mehr an seinen Hals, schnitt beinahe in seine Haut.

"Könnte ich, ja." flüsterte er. "Den Gefallen werde ich dir aber nicht tun." Augenblicklich ritzte er mit seinem Messer einen schmalen Schnitt in Alexis' Hals, sodass ein wenig Blut zum Vorschein kam.

"Verdammt, was soll das?" zischte dieser.

"Das kann ich dir erklären …" erwiderte Richard. "Aber eigentlich müsste es dir doch auch klar sein - ich vertraue dir nicht. Ich habe das Jakob schon dutzende Male gesagt, aber er wird wohl langsam weich. Er vertraut zu schnell." Er schnaubte missbilligend. "Mich kannst du nicht an der Nase herumführen. Sag, auf wessen Seite stehst du wirklich? - Auf der weißen, nicht wahr? Deswegen hast du dich angeboten, John zu befreien."

Alexis' Atem ging schnell. So, wie der andere das sagte, passte es zusammen, auch wenn es keinesfalls der Wirklichkeit entsprach. Er hatte stets die Anspannung zwischen ihnen und auch zwischen Jakob und Richard gespürt, doch er hatte nie geglaubt, hatte es nie wahrhaben können, dass dieser ihn so sehr hasste.

"Das ganze war nur eine Finte, um uns noch mehr auf deine Seite zu ziehen." Mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde schnitt der kurze Dolch mehr und mehr in sein Fleisch.

"Das … hast du …dir ja wirklich fein … ausgedacht." Stockend und heiser vor Angst flüsterte Alexis ihm diese Worte entgegen, kniff die Augen zusammen. Es gab keinen Ausweg aus dieser Situation. Richard würde sich nicht in seine Pläne reinreden lassen; nicht von ihm.

"Du leugnest es wohl bis zu deiner letzten Sekunde, hm?" spottete Richard. "Eins muss man dir lassen, Mumm hast du. Aber zuviel davon schadet auch!"

Die Hand, die das Messer umklammerte, griff fester zu, um es tiefer zu drücken, Alexis presste die Zähne aufeinander, bis es schmerzte, ebenso ballte er die Fäuste, versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu befreien, ergebnislos, zwecklos, seine Augen brannten.

Er war frei. Gar nicht realisieren könnend, was geschehen war, fiel Alexis auf die Knie, die Hände tastend auf seiner blutenden Wunde, sein Gesicht heiß und feucht von Tränen.

"Bist du vollkommen wahnsinnig geworden?" brüllte jemand, daraufhin folgte ein Krachen, dass ihn wiederum erzittern, aber gleichzeitig auch aufblicken ließ.

Die Küche der Nische glich einem Schlachtfeld: Der alte Tisch war umgekippt, die Stühle ebenso, sogar teilweise zerbrochen und zersplittert, mit fehlenden Beinen oder Lehnen; und mitten im Raum stand ein schwarzhaariger Mann - Jakob, die linke Hand mit dem Messer erhoben. Dessen Spitze klebte von Blut und Alexis' Blick huschte zu dem Haufen Mensch, der halb über den Tisch hängend dalag, sich gerade aufrichtend.

"Verdammt …" flüsterte er. "Was soll der Scheiß?" Seine blauen Augen fixierten Jakob, der ihn mit wutverzerrter Miene anstarrte.

"Das sollte ich dich besser fragen!" schrie er ihn an. "Wolltest du ihn umbringen? Er ist wichtig für uns!"

Dieser Satz ließ in Alexis' Inneren ein warmes Feuer entfachen. Natürlich hatte er schon Anerkennung erhalten, auch von Jakob selbst, doch es so zu hören, dass er wichtig - wichtig! - für die Gruppe war, nicht nur für ihn, das ließ sein eben leicht abhanden gekommenes Selbstbewusstsein wieder stark werden.

"Ich weiß was du meinst …" fauchte Richard. "Ich wollte ihn testen."

Jakob zog eine seiner dunklen Augenbrauen hoch.

"Wolltest du?"

"Ja!" Er setzte sich mit vor Schmerz verzogenem Gesicht auf und krabbelte aus dem Holzhaufen heraus. "Wenn ein Mensch in Todesangst ist-"

"Zeigt er sein wahres Gesicht." Jakob stieß deutlich die Luft zwischen seinen Zähnen aus. "Ich weiß." Er wandte den Blick nicht ab, als er zu Alexis ging und zog ihn hoch. Die eine Hand nahm Alexis' eigene von der Verletzung weg, dann fuhr er mit seinen Fingern darüber, drückte leicht, was ihn leicht aufkeuchen ließ, doch er ließ es geschehen. Dann wandte er sich wieder zu Richard um, der das Ganze ohne ein einziges Wort beobachtet hatte. "Wie ich es mir dachte." murmelte er mit verschleierten Augen, dann lauter zu dem anderen gerichtet: "Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt, dann hättest du ihn getötet. Ich weiß ja, dass du nicht die Sorte Mensch bist, die mit anderen sanft umgeht, aber das geht selbst für einen 'Test' von dir zu weit." Er verschmierte das Blut von der Wunde zwischen seinen Fingern. "Ich sollte dich verbannen!"

Richards Augen weiteten sich, sein Mund stand offen, seine Knie begannen zu zittern. Alexis' Augen wanderten zwischen den beiden hin und her. Verbannen? Wie meinte er das? Doch Jakob ließ plötzlich den Kopf hängen, seufzte und sah dann wieder zu dem Blonden.

"Aber ich kann nicht." sagte er ernst. "Auch du bist wichtig für den Clan." Richard verkrampftes Gesicht entspannte sich wieder ein wenig, doch man sah ihm die eben noch ausgestandene Angst noch gut an. "Geh jetzt. Du solltest dein heißes Gemüt ein wenig abkühlen. Das Wetter draußen ist jetzt genau das Richtige für dich."

Und er folgte seinem Befehl.

Jakob wartete eine Weile, dann drehte er sich zu Alexis um.

"Du hättest vorsichtiger sein sollen." meinte er. Alexis nickte, doch dann kam in ihm eine Frage auf.

"Jakob …?"

"Ja?" Die Hände in die Taschen gesteckt, wartete der Anführer seine Frage ab.

"Was meintest du damit, Richard zu verbannen? Ich hab ihn noch nie so ängstlich gesehen."

Jakobs Gesicht verhärtete sich.

"Das Wort 'Verbannung' bedeutet nicht anderes … als von dem Clan ausgestoßen zu werden." sagte er. "Und zwar durch den sofortigen Tod."


	9. Richards Lieblingsplatz

**Kapitel VIII : Richards Lieblingsplatz**

Alexis hatte sich auf den Boden gesetzt. Die Ereignisse in den letzten Stunden waren einfach zu viel für ihn gewesen - die Angst entdeckt zu werden, der Schmerz, den er wieder einmal hatte erdulden müssen, die Erkenntnis, dass Remus ein Verbündeter war.

Und schließlich diese furchtbare Angst sein Leben zu verlieren. Er hätte darum gefleht, das wusste er, ebenso wie er wusste, dass es nichts gebracht hätte. Richard hätte ihn getötet, wenn Jakob ihn nicht gerettet hätte.

Er musste immer beschützt werden. Von Remus, von Jakob, von jedem. Wie sollte er es jemals schaffen, seine hochgesteckten Ziele zu erreichen? Wie sollte sein Leben jemals etwas wert sein?

"Mach dich nicht selber fertig." Alexis hatte nicht bemerkt, wie Jakob näher gekommen war und sich schließlich neben ihm niedergelassen hatte. "Du und ich, wir sind uns recht ähnlich, weißt du?" Seine Stimme war ruhig, sein Blick in die Ferne geschweift, und Alexis wusste, ahnte irgendwie, dass er an seine eigene Vergangenheit dachte. "Ich habe damals auch an mir gezweifelt. Ich war klein, schwach … Jedenfalls dachte ich das. Eigentlich war ich für mein Alter sogar recht groß." Er lachte leise und lehnte sich mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen an die Wand, wurde wieder ernst. "Aber ich verfluchte mich für meine Dummheit."

Alexis starrte ihn an. Auch wenn er es niemals zugegeben hätte, er war neugierig, was Jakobs Vergangenheit anging, besonders jetzt, wo er sie beide verglichen hatte. Als er nicht weiter sprach, übernahm Alexis das Wort.

"Aber jetzt, jetzt bist du anders! - Was ist passiert?"

Jakob schloss die Augen.

"Es gibt eine Sache, die Menschen unweigerlich verändert." sagte er. "Weißt du, was ich meine?"

Alexis schüttelte den Kopf, wie immer war es ihm ein Rätsel, wovon er sprach.

"Krieg" Er atmete tief durch. "Und alles, was damit zusammenhängt - Familien und Freunde werden auseinander gerissen, durch den Tod oder dadurch, dass sie auf unterschiedlichen Seiten stehen."

Seine letzten Worte hatten eine solche Intensität, als wüsste er, was er erzählte, als hätte er all das am eigenen Leib erlebt. Alexis besah ihn mit traurigen Blick.

Damals, als er ihn mitsamt dem restlichen Clan in der Nockturngasse getroffen hatte, hatte er von ihm nicht als Mensch gedacht, sondern einfach nur als eine Möglichkeit, an Verbündeten und damit auch an Kraft zu gewinnen. Doch jeder Mensch hatte seine eigene Geschichte, mit hunderten, tausenden Verbindungen, die wiederum zu Menschen mit einer anderen Geschichte führten.

Jakob hatte eine und er selbst, Alexis, auch.

"Es sind damals viele Menschen gestorben." Jakob hatte unvermutet wieder angefangen zu erzählen, die Augen immer noch geschlossen, seine dunklen Wimpern lagen dicht auf den umschatteten Augen. "Ich stand zwischen den Fronten. Die weiße Seite wollte mich nicht, weil ich zu den so genannten 'dunkel Geschöpfen' zählte. Dabei vergaßen sie, dass auch ich einmal ein richtiger Mensch war. Fast jeder Werwolf war einmal ein Mensch. Geborene überleben ihre erste Verwandlung nur sehr selten." Er sah zur Seite, auf den Trümmerhaufen aus Stühlen. "Sie hatten Angst vor meiner Kraft … dabei war ich nicht stärker oder schwächer als sie, wenn es nicht gerade Vollmond war."

"Und was ist mit Voldemort?" Alexis sah ihn mit seltsamen Blick an - hätte Voldemort ihn nicht mit Kusshand aufgenommen? Soweit er wusste, nutzte er die Verzweiflung von Menschen oft zu seinem Vorteil aus.

"Ich war zu schwach." Jakobs Stimme war leise, als fiele es ihm schwer, das zuzugeben. "Ich hatte zu große Angst und bin geflohen." Endlich wandte er ihm wieder seinen Kopf zu, seine Augen zuckten unruhig hin und her. "Und auf der Flucht bin ich eigentlich immer noch."

"Immer noch?" Alexis verstand nicht, was er meinte, und brachte dies auch zum Ausdruck.

"Diese Gruppe … dieser Ort …" Jakob ließ seinen Arm über den engen Raum schweifen, senkte ihn dann und blickte wieder einmal zu Boden. "All das ist nur wegen mir entstanden … Wegen meiner Feigheit!" Wut schien ihn ergriffen zu haben, vielleicht auch Resignation, er schlug die Faust auf den Boden, sodass Staub aufwirbelte.

Alexis war nur noch verwirrter als zuvor und beugte sich vor.

"Moment … war Ismael nicht vor dir der Anführer?" hakte er nach. Jakob lächelte zynisch.

"Ja, das schon, aber wenn du eine Organisation gründest, heißt das nicht automatisch, dass du über sie bestimmst. - Um ehrlich zu sein, hat man mich anfangs nur akzeptiert, weil ich dafür gesorgt habe, dass sie alle zusammen kamen."

"Wie hast du das gemacht?" Alexis fasste sich kurz an die Wunde, sie hatte bereits aufgehört zu bluten. "Ich meine-"

"Ich weiß. Es war auch nicht leicht." unterbrach Jakob ihn, mal wieder mit abwesendem Blick. "Ich habe mich ein wenig umgeschaut, bin schließlich auf die Nockturngasse gekommen und … tja … Ach, es hat sich irgendwie alles so ergeben."

Alexis zog die Augenbrauen zusammen; er fragte sich, ob der andere nicht doch etwas vor ihm zu verbergen hatte. Wenn er daran dachte, dass er ihm auch nichts von Remus erzählt hatte, hielt er dies durchaus für möglich. Wahrscheinlich gab es noch so einiges, in das er erst später eingeweiht werden würde, wenn er ein wirklicher Teil dieser Gruppe war. Wenn er sich Richard besah, konnte das wohl noch lange dauern.

"Jakob?" Alexis war bei seinen Gedankengängen noch etwas Wichtiges eingefallen, an das er auch schon vorher gedacht hatte.

"Was ist?"

"Du … du kennst ja meine wahre Identität …" Jakob nickte, doch sein Blick sagte, dass er nicht wusste, worauf er hinaus wollte. "Wieso hast du mir nicht vertraut? Ich meine, wegen Remus, ich-"

"Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du mich darauf ansprechen wirst." Jakob schien wohl dieses Mal nicht in der Stimmung zu sein, ihn ausreden zu lassen. "Aber es hat auch einen Grund, auch wenn du dieses wohl kaum akzeptieren wirst." Er lachte leise, als würde er sich auf Alexis baldige Reaktion freuen.

"Also?" fragte dieser, nun neugierig geworden.

"Es ist nur so, dass jeder hier mit unserem anfänglichen Misstrauen zurecht kommen muss. Ich wollte nur nicht, dass die anderen denken, ich würde dir eine Sonderbehandlung zukommen lassen - Obwohl, das tun sie ja sowieso schon." Er lachte, diesmal lauter und befreiter und stand auf. "Komm, ich habe gerade jemanden gehört. Das ist sicher John."

Auf einmal wieder besser gelaunt, folgte Alexis ihm. Licht gab es keines, und er musste sich ziemlich anstrengen, um etwas in der Dunkelheit erkennen zu können. Plötzlich tauchte vor ihnen ein Schatten auf, kleiner als er selbst.

"Jakob!" John war ihnen so nahe, dass Alexis ihn neben seinem Anführer sehen konnte, doch entgegen seiner Erwartung war auf Johns Gesicht keine Freude zu sehen, dass er wieder zurück war, sondern Besorgnis. "Jakob, es ist etwas Schreckliches passiert!"

Jakobs Körper war angespannt, hastig legte er seine Hände auf die Schultern des anderen.

"Ganz ruhig, sag, was ist los?" fragte er.

"Richard - er hat jemanden getötet!" rief John. "Er steckt in Schwierigkeiten!"

* * *

Sie waren vollkommen durchnässt, als sie endlich an der Stelle ankamen, zu der John sie geführt hatte und an der das Unglück geschehen sein sollte. Die kleine Seitengasse war jedoch leer.

Angespannt ging Alexis ein Stück weiter hinein, bis er an einer Wand ankam. Er befand sich in einer Sackgasse.

Seine Nase fing einen seltsamen Geruch auf, er schnupperte kurz. Konnte es sein? Er besah sich die Mauer vor sich näher. Im Dunkeln konnte er kaum etwas ausmachen, also strich er vorsichtig mit seinen Fingern über die Steine. Er berührte etwas warmes, klebriges und zog seine Hand erschrocken zurück. Jetzt, wo er wusste, dass da etwas war, konnte er es, wenn auch nur schwach, wahrnehmen.

Die Wand war mit Blut bespritzt.

"Jakob!" Alexis wollte leise sein, doch er konnte nicht, sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Jakob kam angehastet, seine Schritte trotz seiner Geschwindigkeit leise auf dem Asphalt.

"Was-?" Alexis konnte nur Vermutungen anstellen, doch er nahm an, dass die Augen des anderen besser als seine eigenen sein mussten - obwohl sie beide Brillenträger waren, doch Jakob war immerhin ein Werwolf, was er selbst nicht von sich behaupten konnte.

"Ist das von Richards …?" Er sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende, doch sowohl Jakob als auch John, der gerade hinter ihnen aufgetaucht war, verstanden ihn und nickten ernst.

"Wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren. Wer weiß, was er noch anstellen wird." Nie hatte Alexis John mit so einer Stimme sprechen hören. Es war, als wäre es Routine für den Jungen, als würde es ihn nicht sonderlich aufregen, denn er hörte sich völlig ruhig an. Wahrscheinlich war das eine seiner besten Eigenschaften, die ihn zu dem gemacht hatten, was er war.

"Du hast Recht. Beeilen wir uns!" stimmte Jakob zu und wandte sich ab. "Aber wohin könnte er geflüchtet sein?"

John schien für einen Moment aus der Fassung gebracht worden sein, doch auf einmal weiteten sich seine Augen kurz, ehe er wieder zu seiner gewohnten ruhigen Stimmung zurückkehrte.

"Er wird wohl zu seinem Lieblingsplatz gegangen sein."

* * *

Der Regen war inzwischen noch stärker geworden, die Kleidung klebte an ihrer Haut und Alexis fror erbärmlich. Sein ausgestoßener Atem schuf weiße Wolken in der eisigen Luft, die er schnell hinter sich ließ. John und Jakob liefen einige Meter vor ihm, schnell, die Arme nach hinten, als wüssten sie genau, wie sie mehr an Geschwindigkeit erreichen konnten. Er versuchte es ihnen nachzumachen, dennoch bekam er nach einer Weile heftige Seitenstiche, sodass er immer mehr hinter ihnen zurücklag.

Die Regentropfen peitschten ihm ins Gesicht, einige Haarsträhnen hatten sich aus seinem Zopf gelöst und störten seine ohnehin schlechte Sicht. Er verlor sie immer mehr aus den Augen, geriet in Panik. Sie durften ihn nicht abhängen, er würde sich verlaufen - natürlich würde er früher oder später wieder zu der Nische zurückfinden, doch was würden die anderen von ihm denken? Richard hatte guten Grund, ihm nicht zu vertrauen, doch er wollte sich verbessern. Er arbeitete hart daran.

"Jakob!" rief er ihm hinterher und zu seiner Erleichterung blieb dieser auch stehen, ebenso wie John, der noch ein paar Schritte weiter gerannt war.

Atemlos kam er bei ihnen an.

"Entschuldigung, ich bin wohl noch nicht so schnell wie ihr." Jakob starrte ihn an, zwischen seinen Augenbrauen hatte sich eine kleine Falte gebildet, während sich John suchend ansah. "Was ist, sind wir schon da?" Alexis konnte sich keinen anderen Reim auf das Verhalten der beiden machen.

Jakob holte aus und ohrfeigte ihn, so heftig, dass er gefallen wäre, hätte er ihn nicht am Kragen gepackt, hochgezogen und an die nächste Wand gedrückt, Jakobs Unterarm an seine Kehle gedrückt, die eben noch mit einem Messer Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte.

"Jakob?" Alexis bekam es mit der Angst zu tun; normalerweise passierte dies nicht, auch wenn Jakob etwas gröber zu ihm war, doch der jetzige Ausdruck in dessen Augen war nicht sehr angenehm.

"Sei still!" zischte er ihn an und legte ihm zur Sicherheit eine Hand auf den Mund. Auch John trat zu ihnen in den Schatten. "Wenn du meinen Namen noch lauter rufst, könnte jemand auf uns aufmerksam werden." erklärte er, als wüsste er, dass hinter Alexis' unvorsichtiges Verhalten nur auf seine Unwissenheit zurückzuführen war. "Ich meine, die Leute hier kennen und respektieren oder", er lächelte selbstsicher, "fürchten uns auch, aber es könnten auch andere Leute unterwegs sein. - Leute von der weißen Seite, wegen denen müssen wir besonders aufpassen. Die Anhänger der schwarzen Seite greifen lieber die schwachen an. Und das sind wir nun wirklich nicht." Er nahm seinen Arm weg und stieß sich wieder von der Wand weg. "Komm, wir werden langsamer laufen."

* * *

Trotz diesem Versprechen, was sie auch einhielten, war Alexis am Ende seiner Kräfte, als Jakob und John endlich anhielten und sich umsahen.

"Sind wir endlich da?" fragte er voller Hoffnung.

Jakob nickte, während John aufmerksam in den Wald, der sich vor ihnen erstreckte blickte. Zwischen den Bäumen war es dunkel und leer, dennoch beschlich Alexis das Gefühl, dass hinter dem dichten Sträuchern etwas auf sie wartete. Richard natürlich, dachte er sich, deshalb waren sie ja hier. Trotzdem ließ ihm die Stille kalte Schauer über den Rücken laufen und er schützte sich instinktiv mit seinen Armen davor, trat einen Schritt zurück, die geweiteten Augen auf den Wald gerichtet.

"Richard verwandelt sich gerne hier." Jakob hatte sich ihm nicht zugewandt, er war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob er überhaupt mit ihm oder mit irgendjemanden sprach, außer sich selbst. "Er liebt diesen Wald."

Alexis war überrascht. Richard - so naturverbunden? Diese Vorstellung passte ganz und gar nicht zu dem kaltblütigen, misstrauischen Mann, den er kannte.

Die langen blonden Haare, meist offen, eisblaue Augen, wie er sich in lang gezogener Vollstreckung verwandelte, ein Teil dieses Waldes wurde, ein Teil der Natur - doch, Richard passte zu ihr. Auch wenn er damit wohl mehr als nur eine Seite offenbarte.

"Worauf warten wir noch? Lasst ihn uns suchen!" Alexis war auf einmal voller Tatendrang; lächelnd trat er den zurückgegangenen Schritt wieder vor, zwischen John und Jakob, die ihn halb überrascht, halb freudig ansahen.

"Du hast Recht." Es spielte keine Rolle, wer dies sagte, Alexis hatte eh nicht darauf geachtet; ruhig ging er weiter, vor den anderen, sie folgten ihm, als wäre er es, der sie anführte, dabei war er es eben noch gewesen, den sie beinahe hinter sich zurückgelassen hatten.

Ohne weiteres Zögern liefen sie hintereinander in den Wald hinein, tiefer in das Dickicht, welches sie schon bald vollständig umschlossen hatte. Im Laufen stellte Alexis Jakob eine Frage:

"Sag …" keuchte er von der Anstrengung des Laufens am Sprechen behindert. "Wie sollen wir Richard hier finden?" Jakob sah ihn abermals nicht an, sondern starrte nur auf den Weg, den er sich bahnte, nicht auf die vorbei peitschenden Äste achtend, die seinen Körper streiften.

"Das ist nicht das Problem. Ich kann ihn schon riechen …" sagte er und schnupperte dann in der Luft, als wollte er seine Worte untermalen. "Hier entlang!" schnappte er und schlug einen Haken, lief nach links. John folgte ihm, ebenso wie Alexis. Der Geruchssinn eines Werwolfs musste um Weiten besser sein als der eines Menschen.

Alexis verstand, warum Richard in ihm nichts als nur ein Hindernis sah.

"Halt" Die Worte kamen nur geflüstert von Jakob, sein ausgestreckter Arm hinderte Alexis daran, weiter gelaufen zu sein. Innerlich war er ihm dankbar dafür, denn er war so in Gedanken gewesen, dass er seinen Befehl wahrscheinlich einfach so überhört hätte.

Stumm richtete er wie die beiden anderen seinen Blick auf die in sanftes Mondlicht getauchte Lichtung, die sich vor ihnen ausbreitete. In ihrer Mitte entsprang ein einzelner Baum. Das hohe Alter konnte man ihm schon an der Dicke des Stammes und an den vielen vereinzelten Ästen ansehen, die überall aus ihm herauswuchsen, übersät mit Moos und Pilzen. Auch der Boden war damit übersät.

An diesem Baum lehnte eine Gestalt, die schmutzige Kleidung mit Blut besprenkelt, vor sich ein dunkler Haufen. Richard.

Alexis kniff die Augen zusammen, das Etwas vor dem Werwolf hatte etwas Vertrautes an sich, doch er konnte es nicht erkennen, es war zu dunkel. Auch das schwache Licht konnte ihm dabei nicht helfen.

"Er weiß schon längst, dass wir hier sind." flüsterte Jakob. "Auch wo wir sind." Und tatsächlich starrte Richard schon seit geraumer Zeit auf die Stelle, wo die Bäume sich befanden, hinter denen sie sich versteckten.

Ohne Ankündigung ließ er Alexis los und trat aus dem Schatten der Bäume. Richards Blick haftete ununterbrochen an ihm.

"Richard" Jakob war etwa einen Meter vor dem anderen stehen geblieben, die Arme an den Seiten hängend, jedoch angespannt. "Lass uns wieder in die Nische gehen." Der andere kniff die Augen zusammen und verzog seinen Mund, sagte jedoch nichts. "Mach nichts Falsches. Ich bitte dich." Jakob hielt ihm nun die Hand hin.

Leben kam in Richard, er beugte sich hervor, schlug die ausgestreckte Hand weg und zog mit einem schneidenden Geräusch seinen Dolch aus der Halterung an seinem Gürtel.

"Richard!" Jakob war zurückgesprungen und hatte zur Sicherheit ebenfalls sein Messer gezogen, doch seine Haltung war bloß eine abwehrende. "Wie oft willst du es noch versuchen?"

Überrascht wandte Alexis sich John zu.

"Was hat das zu bedeuten?" wisperte er ihm leise zu, er wollte die Aufmerksamkeit Richards nicht auf sich lenken, da dieser sie schließlich noch nicht bemerkt hatte. John schenkte ihm einen kurzen Blick.

"Die beiden sind Rivalen. Als du weg warst, haben sie schon wieder miteinander gekämpft." antwortete er und besah sich wieder die Szene vor sich.

"Schon … wieder?" hakte Alexis kurz nach, dann schluckte er. "Und? Wer hat gewonnen?"

"Jakob natürlich, Dummkopf!" wies der Junge ihn zurecht. "Ansonsten wäre jetzt Richard unser Anführer. Das Ende unseres Clans, wenn du mich fragst."

Alexis schluckte noch einmal; seine Kehle schien ihm plötzlich unnatürlich trocken zu sein. Er hatte nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, wie es dazugekommen war, dass ausgerechnet Jakob der am höchsten Gestellte bei ihnen war.

"Richard … er hat Andeutungen gemacht, dass er nicht von Anfang an euer Anführer gewesen sei." schmiss er die Aussage in den Raum.

"Unser"

"Was?" Alexis verstand John nicht.

"Na, er ist unser Anführer." Er lächelte leicht und nickte ihm zu. "Du gehörst doch auch zu uns, also hör mit dem 'ihr' und 'euer' auf." Alexis sagte erst mal nichts. Auch wenn er es nie zugegeben würde, dass John so etwas zu ihm sagte, dass er ihm offensichtlich genug vertraute, um ihn als einen von ihnen zu akzeptieren, rührte ihn auf eine seltsame Art und Weise. Besonders nach dem, was eben noch mit Richard passiert war. War dieser der Einzige, der ihn missachtete und einen Feind in ihm sah? Er hielt es für möglich, doch er konnte sich noch nicht ganz sicher sein, dass ihm außer John und Jakob noch jemand wirklich vertraute. Was war mit Ismael, was mit Thomas und Andreas?

Und wie dachte Remus über ihn?

Er kannte nun seine wahre Identität, so wie er auch die seine kannte. Remus wusste alles über ihn, er wusste über seinen Namen, seine Persönlichkeit und über seine Krankheit konnte er sich auch den Rest zusammenreimen. Alexis wusste nichts über ihn. Okay, dass er ein Werwolf und der ehemalige Freund von den Rumtreibern war - James, Sirius, Peter. Doch das war alles kein Geheimnis.

Wenn es darauf ankäme, hätte er nichts gegen ihn in der Hand, was ihn selbst schützen würde, nichts, womit er ihn erpressen könnte. Er war ihm ausgeliefert.

Ebenso verhielt es sich mit John und Jakob.

Doch Jakob hatte ihm seit er aufgedeckt hatte, dass er Harry Potter war, immer wieder etwas über seine Vergangenheit erzählt, über seine Beweggründe wie auch ein wenig über seine Ängste. Wieso? Wieso spielte er sich ihm selbst so in die Hand? Jakob war nicht so dumm, um so etwas zu tun, das war Alexis bewusst.

Alexis fuhr zusammen, als ihm ein neuer Gedanke kam, sein Atem ging schnell und er versuchte sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

War es etwa ein Vertrauensbeweis gewesen? Eine Botschaft. 'Vertrau mir, dann vertrau ich auch dir'. War es das? Und sollte er ihn darauf ansprechen?

"Alexis?" John starrte ihn mit besorgter Miene an. "Ist alles okay? Du zitterst ja."

Alexis wandte sich ihm langsam zu, sein Blick wieder unter Kontrolle, kühl und undurchdringbar. Nach einer Weile sagte er:

"Nein, alles in Ordnung. Wir sollte nach den anderen sehen."

Er nickte, sah dann vorsichtig um dem Baum, hinter dem sie standen, herum und sah auf die Szene, die sich vor unseren Augen abspielte. In der vergangenen Zeit, in der sie nicht auf sie geachtet hatten, war nicht viel passiert. Die beiden standen immer noch da, die Dolche gezückt; doch ihre Haltung war anders geworden. Kampfbereit waren ihre Körper, ihre Füße bohrten sich breitbeinig in den feuchten Waldboden.

Man konnte die Spannung in der Luft förmlich fassen; es war Alexis, als würde es überall knistern und in seinen Ohren rauschte es.

"Mach keinen Blödsinn, Richard." Jakobs Stimme war nicht mehr so beruhigend wie am Anfang. Er zischte ihn regelrecht an. "Du weißt doch, wie das endet."

Richards Augen bohrten sich in Jakobs, er grinste und verlagerte sein Gewicht.

"Das kann man vorher nie wissen." meinte er ruhig. "Komm doch, wenn du dir so sicher über deinen Sieg bist!"

Jakobs Körper verspannte sich, seine Finger krallten sich an seiner Waffe fest, doch er regte sich nicht. Alexis kam diese Situation sehr suspekt vor. Richard forderte seinen Vorgesetzten gerade auf frechste Art und Weise auf, ihn anzugreifen, aber Jakob stand einfach nur da. Man konnte ihm doch ansehen, dass Jakob ihn am liebsten irgendwie verletzt hätte, er wusste auch, dass er es konnte - immerhin war seine Tat in der Nische eine eindrucksvolle Probe seiner Kraft gewesen - aber er hielt sich dennoch zurück.

Wieso? Alexis war verwirrt, er verstand nicht, wieso sie umeinander herum schlichen, nur drohten, doch nicht handelten. Die Spannung zerrte an seinen Nerven, er war so etwas nicht gewohnt. Angst, ja, ebenso wie Schmerzen und all das - doch dieses ruhige Auswiegen, nein, das kannte er nicht. Was sollte er tun?

Er konnte sich darauf verlassen, dass Jakob wusste was er tat, einfach nur dastehen. Doch Richard schien sich seiner Sache absolut sicher zu sein.

Wieso?

Er kniff die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen, um in der Dunkelheit etwas erkennen zu können.

Jakobs Hand zitterte. Alexis schluckte, diese Erkenntnis riss ihn innerlich von den Füßen. War Jakob nicht stark? Die ganzen Gespräche, die sie miteinander gehabt hatten, die Erzählungen von seiner Kindheit, von diesem Tag, an dem dieser Schicksalsschlag geschehen war - war er damals nicht stark gewesen, war er es nicht auch heute? Wieso zeigte er ein so offensichtliches Zeichen von Unsicherheit?

Auf einmal fühlte Alexis die Kälte, die an seinen Beinen hoch kroch, hörte den Atem Johns neben sich, blinzelte, einmal, zweimal. Er sollte jetzt nicht über das Wieso und Warum nachdenken! Jakob, der, der ihn aufgenommen hatte, er stand da, und er hatte ganz offensichtlich ein Problem. Er sollte ihm helfen, seine Schuld begleichen! Er sollte nicht immer nur ein Klotz an seinem Bein sein, sollte helfen!

Entschlossen raffte er seinen Umhang nach hinten und griff nach seinem Zauberstab, während er an den Bäumen vorbei zu den beiden Männern lief. Er hörte das entsetzte Aufkeuchen Johns, doch er ignorierte es, ebenso wie die blasse Hand, die nach ihm griff um ihn am Ärmel festzuhalten. Sie streifte ihn nur, er entwischte.

Das Moos unter seinen Füßen war weich und feucht. Er hielt nicht bei Jakob an, rannte weiter und an ihm vorbei. Auch er versuchte ihn aufzuhalten, festzuhalten, ihn zu packen, doch ein weiteres Mal entkam er.

Richards Gesicht war unverändert, sein Grinsen war nicht fortgewischt worden. Auch unternahm er keinen Versuch, sich vor ihm zu verteidigen, stand da, unbeweglich.

Dann gab der Boden unter Alexis nach, er war in der Luft, alles drehte sich, etwas hatte seinen Fuß gepackt. Die Augen zusammengekniffen, traute er sich zuerst nicht, nachzusehen, was passiert war. Er fror, der Zauberstab musste ihm wohl aus der Hand gefallen sein, jedenfalls spürte er ihn nicht mehr in seiner Hand.

Er hatte einen speziellen Fluch ausüben wollen, etwas, das Jakob sicher beeindruckt hätte und Richard dazu ausgeschaltet hätte. Was war er doch für ein Versager.

Er öffnete die Augen.

Und er sah Grün. Grünes Moos. Direkt unter seinen Augen, alles stand auf dem Kopf.

Er sah sich um, sah Füße, sah runter - oder hoch? - sah das eingefrorene Gesicht Jakobs, dann Richards Grinsen.

"Was …?"

Er war in eine Falle getappt und hing jetzt kopfüber an einem Seil, dass an einem knorrigen Ast des Baumes befestigt war, an den sich Richard gelehnt hatte.

"Scheint so, als wärest du auch noch so dumm wie du aussiehst." Ein höhnisches Lachen erklang neben ihm, er sah hoch. Richard blickte auf ihn hinab, die Augenbrauen spöttisch zusammengezogen, die Spitze seines Messers zeigte auf ihn. Alexis schwang ein wenig hin und her, wackelte mit seinem Fuß, doch es brachte nichts. Das Seil war gut befestigt und er verletzte sich damit nur noch mehr. Einzelne Fasern schnitten sich durch seine Hose und seine Haut. Er hielt sich still. "Was sagst du dazu … mein Anführer?"

Alexis schämte sich. Anstatt Jakob zu helfen, bereitete er ihm nur noch mehr Probleme. Vorsichtig schwang er sich herum, drehte den Kopf so, dass er ihn ansehen konnte.

Jakob ignorierte seinen Blick.

"Wusste ich doch, dass du falsch spielst." sagte er nur.

Und Alexis fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen: Er hatte nicht aus Furcht oder Unsicherheit gezögert, er hatte gespürt, dass Richard etwas geplant hatte. Und Alexis war darauf reingefallen.

Er war wirklich ein Versager.


	10. Zwiespalt

**Kapitel IX : Zwiespalt**

Das raue Seil an seinem Bein schmerzte allmählich. Weder Richard noch Jakob hatte sich nach der Aufdeckung der Falle vom Fleck gerührt und so hing er immer noch kopfüber und starrte den Boden an.

"Die anderen würden dich nicht als Anführer akzeptieren." Jakob sprach leise und ruhig, Alexis schaute zu ihm auf, auch wenn er sich dabei etwas den Hals verrenkte. "Sie wissen, dass du viel zu temperamentvoll für den Job bist." Er sprach ohne ein einziges Mal zu zögern. Wie machte er das, fragte Alexis sich, wo er sich doch in so einer Situation befand? Immerhin war ein Kampf mit Richard kein Zuckerschlecken - und das war es doch, worauf es inzwischen hinauslief.

"Temperamentvoll?" Richard lachte leise, sodass es Alexis einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. "Natürlich, ich bin natürlich temperamentvoll. Aber was ist mit dir?"

Alexis zuckte kurz zusammen. Was meinte er damit? Auf Jakobs Gesicht war währenddessen ein etwas gequälter Ausdruck erschienen.

"Du weißt, dass das Vergangenheit ist. Keiner von uns wird so geboren, wie er stirbt." Ehe Alexis sich versah, zückte Jakob sein Messer, schwang es kurz durch die Luft; plötzlich war er frei und fiel hart auf den Boden. Sofort rappelte er sich auf, seine Hände und Knie voller dunkler Erde uns grüner Flecken, sah seinen Anführer an. Doch der ignorierte ihn bloß, fixierte Richard stumm.

Dieser lächelte.

"Das wird dir jetzt auch nicht weiterhelfen!" grinste er und ging auf den am Boden knienden Alexis zu, der immer noch damit beschäftigt war, seine Hände von der klebrigen Erde zu befreien und durch Blicke Jakobs Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

Alexis bemerkte davon nichts. Er fragte sich, was der Grund für Jakobs seltsames Benehmen war. Er konnte sich doch kaum so sehr auf Richard konzentrieren, dass er ihn gar nicht mehr wahrnahm.

Oder ignorierte er ihn absichtlich?

Ein Klirren, nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt, riss ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken. Jakob war plötzlich verschwunden, ebenso wie Richard, wie er feststellen musste, als er sich umdrehte. Er fand sie nur wenige Augenblicke später einige Meter weiter.

Und sie kämpften miteinander.

Das Klirren, das er eben noch gehört hatte, stammte von ihren Messern, die sie gezückt hatten, ohne dass er es gesehen hatte. Das Grinsen war von Richards Gesicht verschwunden; er sah konzentriert aus, während er sich abwechselnd verteidigte und dann selber angriff.

Alexis' Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr. Seine Muskeln waren wie betäubt, als wäre die Kälte daran schuld, doch er wusste, dass es an seiner Angst lag. Oder jedenfalls hätte er es gewusst, wenn diese Furcht nicht auch noch seine Gedanken soweit gelähmt hätte, dass dafür kein Platz mehr blieb.

Der Frost, der sich über das Moos gelegt hatte, machte den Boden nass und rutschig; Alexis konnte sehen, dass es beiden nicht leicht fiel, immer das Gleichgewicht zu behalten. Er wollte sich nach John umschauen, sehen, was dieser in der ganzen Zeit getan hatte, ob er überhaupt noch da war oder nicht schon losgerannt war um Hilfe zu holen, von wo auch immer.

Doch er konnte nicht. Erstens war es inzwischen zu dunkel, um überhaupt noch viel erkennen zu können, was außerhalb der Lichtung, auf der sie sich befanden, geschah - dass er dies konnte, lag nur daran, dass der Mond über den Baumwipfeln fast voll und damit recht hell war.

Zweitens traute er sich nicht, sich jetzt zu bewegen. Was, wenn er damit wieder Richards Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog? Im Moment schien dieser ihn vergessen zu haben, und Alexis war nicht gerade erpicht darauf, diesen für ihn glücklichen Zustand in irgendeiner Weise rückgängig zu machen.

Er war feige. Wie war das noch mal? Er wollte etwas erreichen? Er wollte eine neue Seite gründen? Er wollte so viel, doch hatte er in all den Monaten etwas erreicht?

Ein wenig, ja, dank des Werwolfclans und vor allem wegen Jakob.

Jakob war mitnichten nur noch ein Werkzeug für ihn, er war es schon lange nicht mehr. Er war Verbündeter. Er hatte ihm vieles beigebracht, körperlich wie geistig. Er war jemand, der ihm zuhörte.

Er war ein Freund.

Konnte er ihn im Stich lassen?

Seine Glieder fühlten sich taub an, als er sich aufstützte und langsam aufstand. Nervös fasste er sich unter den Umhang, wo er seinen Zauberstab aufbewahrt hatte, fand ihn und nahm ihn. Seine Finger zitterten.

Er fragte sich, wieso die beiden keine Zauberstäbe benutzten - wäre dies nicht effektiver gewesen? Dennoch war dies seine Chance; beinahe geräuschlos ging er in geduckter Haltung über das weiche Moos, ohne jegliche Deckung, denn die gab es hier nicht. Sowohl Jakob als auch glücklicherweise Richard waren so sehr in ihr Gefecht vertieft, dass sie sein Näherkommen nicht bemerkten. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als er schließlich in ihrer Reichweite angelangt war und seinen Stab langsam mit ausgestreckter Hand hob.

"Sectrumsempra!" In seiner Stimme war so gut wie nichts von der Angst zu hören, die er in diesem Moment verspürte; weiße Funken sprühten aus der Spitze und schossen genau auf Richard zu, der just bei seinem Ausruf herumgeschnellt war und nun mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen auf den auf ihn zurasenden Fluch starrte.

Alexis hatte die Augen zusammengekniffen. Er wusste, was der Fluch anrichten konnte und er wollte es nicht ein zweites Mal sehen, sehen, wie er blutige Wunden riss.

"Alexis!" Das war Jakob. Er riss die Augen wieder auf, gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn er erkannte, dass er Richard verfehlt haben musste. Dieser rannte soeben in seine Richtung, das Messer, dass er eben noch gegen Jakob verwendet hatte, nun gegen ihn gerichtet, sein Gesicht vor offensichtlicher Wut verzerrt.

Hastig sprang er zur Seite, wich der Waffe aus, doch Richard schien das erwartet zu haben; er griff nach ihm und hielt ihn fest. Durch Alexis' Körper ging ein Ruck, er verlor das Gleichgewicht, taumelte und fasste sich wieder, schnellte herum, um dem Messer abermals auszuweichen.

Es blieb keine Zeit, einen Fluch zu sprechen; Richards Angriffe waren zu schnell und präzise, er konnte nicht zielen, er musste beinahe seine gesamte Konzentration darauf verwenden, ihm immer wieder auszuweichen.

Aus Jakobs Kampf war der von Alexis geworden.

Dachte er zumindest, bis Richard ein Strahl aus grell grünem Licht traf. Geschockt erstarrte Alexis, blickte auf Richard, dessen Augen glasig wurden. Der Hüne sank auf die Knie, verharrte einen Moment in dieser Position, der Mund geöffnet, dann fiel er vornüber und regte sich nicht mehr.

Jakob trat neben sie, auch John kam aus seinem Versteck hinter dem Bäumen hervor.

"Mach das nie wieder."

Das war alles, was er sagte, dann zückte er seinen Zauberstab und ließ Richard einen Meter über den Boden schweben. Der leblose Körper hing schlaff in der Luft, seine Arme baumelten an den Seiten. Stumm wandte Jakob sich um und ging, in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren.

Alexis starrte ihm nach, noch zu geschockt, um sch zu bewegen. John beobachtete ihn.

"Ist dir bewusst, dass er dich gemeint hat?" fragte er schließlich.

Dadurch aus der Trance gerissen blinzelte Alexis kurz und sah ihn dann an. John trug einen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck, stellte er mit einem unguten Gefühl fest, eine Mischung aus Wut und Verständnis, eine Mischung, die er keinem Auslöser zuordnen konnte.

"Mich? Wie meinst du das?"

"Du hättest dich nicht einmischen sollen." seufzte er und nickte mit dem Kopf zur Seite, als Zeichen dafür, dass sie ebenfalls gehen sollten.

Während sie nun in einigem Abstand zu Jakob hinterherliefen, richtete John sich wieder an Alexis, der in Schweigen verfallen war.

"Du weißt wirklich noch nicht viel von uns Werwölfen. Ich mach dir da keinen Vorwurf, es gibt viel, was du noch lernen musst und wir können dir nicht alles beibringen." Er stockte und sah dann zu Richard. "Manches lernt man eben erst mit der Zeit."

"Wieso?" fragte Alexis mit leiser Stimme. Er war verwirrt.

"Wieso? Das eben hätte ein Kampf zwischen Jakob und Richard werden sollen. Es ging darum, wer der Stärkere ist - deswegen haben sie auch keine Zauberstäbe benutzt, sondern nur mit ihrer eigenen Kraft."

"Also …" Alexis fing langsam an zu begreifen, und was ihm da klar wurde, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Schuldgefühle machten sich in ihm breit.

"Ja", bestätigte John ernst, "du hast Jakobs Ehre verletzt, als du eingegriffen hast, um ihm zu helfen. Damit hast du ihm und auch Richard gezeigt, dass du ihm keinen Sieg zutraust."

Alexis ballte die Fäuste. Er hatte helfen wollen, doch wie immer machte er nur alles schlimmer. War er wirklich so unfähig oder hatte er einfach nur Pech? Er hatte noch so viel vor, doch seine Zeit rannte ihm davon; und je länger er sie mit solchen Dingen verschwendete, desto geringer wurde seine Chance, seine Träume noch verwirklichen zu können.

"Wie kann ich das wiedergutmachen?" fragte er letzten Endes leise, während er auf Jakobs geraden Rücken starrte, auf die gestrafften Schultern, als wollte jener damit Stärke andeuten.

Doch John hüllte sich in Schweigen. Ohne Worte gingen sie nebeneinander her, dachten beide über dieselbe Person nach.

"Ich denke …", begann John dann endlich, "du musst ihm irgendwie beweisen, dass du ihm doch den Sieg zugetraut hast - hast du doch, oder?" fragte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Alexis.

"Ich wäre dumm, wenn ich es nicht täte." antwortete er erstmal, dann seufzte er. "Aber wie stellst du dir das vor? Soll ich mich etwa bei ihm entschuldigen?"

"Quatsch!" fuhr John ihm dazwischen, untypisch für ihn, wurde dann jedoch leiser, als er weiter sprach. "Das solltest du auf keinen Fall tun."

"Was dann?" Alexis bedauerte es, diesen Fehler gemacht zu haben; doch wie John bereits gesagt hatte, er wusste einfach zu wenig über Werwölfe, als dass er sich perfekt in ihr Leben und ihre Regeln eingliedern könnte.

"Das musst du selbst herausfinden."

* * *

Alexis war müde, als er, John, Jakob sowie Richard spät in der Nacht wieder in der Nische ankamen. Stumm legte Jakob Richards Körper auf dem Boden ab, ging dann in die Küche, in der nur eine Silhouette von jemandem zu sehen war. Als Alexis ihm folgte, erkannte er, dass es Ismael war.

"Was ist passiert?" Keine Begrüßung, doch Jakob schien diese auch nicht zu erwarten.

"Richard hat's wieder versucht." berichtete Jakob knapp; Alexis merkte, dass ihm nicht nach Reden zumute war.

"Dachte ich's mir doch." Ismael blickte an dem Anführer vorbei zu Alexis, der leicht gebeugt an der Küchentür lehnte. "Und was ist mit dir?" fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. "Siehst aus, als hättest du was auf dem Herzen."

Alexis antwortete nicht, doch Jakob verließ umgehend die Küche. Nur Ismaels Blick verfolgte ihn, ebenso wie Johns, doch Alexis blickte starr auf den staubigen Boden.

"Es ist nichts." Auch er ging, um seinen Schlafplatz aufzusuchen.

Stille. Jemand räusperte sich auf dem Dunkel der Diele heraus.

"John?"

"Ja"

"Komm mal bitte her …"

Den Himmel zierte weder Mond noch Sterne, kein Licht fiel in das alte Haus hinein, doch John fand seinen Weg ohne Probleme und blieb schließlich vor Ismael stehen, der den Kopf auf eine Faust gestützt auf keinen bestimmten Punkt starrte.

"Kannst du mir sagen, was da vorgefallen ist?" Er klang so neutral, dass noch nicht einmal John feststellen konnte, ob er sich Hoffnungen machte, vielleicht sogar neugierig war, oder ob es ihm egal war, wie die Antwort ausfiel, geschweige denn, dass er überhaupt eine erwartete.

"Alexis hat in einen Kampf zwischen Jakob und Richard eingegriffen." erklärte John kurz und bündig. Doch auch wenn dieser Satz völlig nichts sagend über seine Gefühle war, auch, wenn sein Blick kühl und desinteressiert schien, so spürte Ismael dennoch das unterdrückte Zittern, das von seinen Fingerspitzen abperlte wie kaltes Wasser.

"So ist das also …" murmelte Ismael in seinen Bart, der ihm in der düsteren Umgebung den Kopf vom Hals zu trennen schien.

"Er hat mich gefragt, was er tun könnte." John setzte sich auf den Tisch, an dem der andere saß. "Ich sagte, er müsste ihm seinen Respekt beweisen. Was hältst du davon?"

Ismael starrte eine Weile still vor sich hin, ehe er antwortete.

"Eine gute Entscheidung. Ich frage mich nur, ob es funktioniert."

* * *

Alexis wachte auf, weil ihn etwas an der Nase kitzelte. Zuerst zuckte er nur ein wenig mit ihr, fuhr sich dann mit dem Finger darüber, als das unangenehme Gefühl nicht verschwinden wollte und fuhr zusammen, als ihn etwas in die Wange piekste und krächzende Geräusche machte. Genervt blinzelte er und ließ dann einen lauten Schrei los, als er in ein Paar große, runde, dunkle Augen blickte, die ihn glitzernd anstarrten.

"Alexis?" hörte er eine Stimme und Schritte näherten sich rasch seinem Zimmer.

Einige Federn lagen auf dem Boden verstreut.

"Alexis?" John stand in der Tür. "Wieso hast du geschrieen?" Misstrauisch sah er sich um und riss die Augen auf, als er den Grund erkannte oder vielmehr sah: Eine weiße Eule saß munter auf der Fensterbank und putzte sich das Gefieder.

"Hedwig!" rief Alexis aus, noch ehe John alles begreifen konnte.

"Hedwig?" hakte er dann nach. "Ist das deine?"

Alexis verschluckte sich und hustete. Er musste wirklich mehr auf das Acht geben, was er sagte. Er konnte von Glück sprechen, dass es mehr als unwahrscheinlich wahr, dass John wusste, dass Harry Potters Eule Hedwig hieß oder dass sie eine Schneeeule war, das entschuldigte, dass sie ihn aufgesucht hatte. Er musste so nicht zwingen er Empfänger des Briefes sein.

"Alles klar?" Da, er hatte schon wieder nicht aufgepasst, war schon wieder abwesend gewesen. Er sollte weder John noch sonst jemanden aus dem Clan auf ihn aufmerksam machen, nicht mehr, als es nötig war.

"Ja … Also, sie ist meine Eule, ja." Leugnen hatte eh keinen Zweck mehr.

Er glaubte kaum, dass Hedwig von jemand anderem als dem Orden abgeschickt worden sein konnte, also war er auch nicht sonderlich überrascht, als er die Schrift McGonagalls auf dem Brief an dem Bein der Eule erkannte. Die Zähne zusammenbeißend riss er den Umschlag auf und entfaltete das Pergament mit den sauber in schwarzer Tinte niedergeschriebenen Zeilen.

Er erstarrte.

"Alexis?" John ging auf ihn zu, die Hand ausgestreckt und wollte ebenfalls in den Brief hineinschauen, doch Alexis nahm das Papier rasch hinunter, sodass es sich etwas zusammenknüllte und ging an ihm vorbei.

"Ich sollte es besser Jakob zeigen."

John durfte den Brief nicht lesen, sonst würde John noch denken, er hätte Kontakt zum Orden. Jakob würde diesen Zwiespalt sicher verstehen, er würde nicht an Verrat denken.

Doch die Nische war leer.

Alexis drehte sich um, sah zu John, der ihm hinterher gegangen war.

"Wo sind die anderen?" fragte er; er wusste, dass seine Stimme lauernd und ängstlich zugleich klang, doch er konnte seine Stimmung nicht ganz unterdrücken.

"Sie haben zu tun." meinte der Andere nicht sonderlich hilfreich, fügte dann jedoch noch hinzu: "Wegen Richard."

"Richard?" Alexis wandte sich ihm nun ganz zu, seine Fingerspitzen zitterten. "Was gibt es denn da noch zu tun? Er ist doch tot!" Sein Puls hatte sich kaum merklich erhöht und kalter Schweiß brach ihm aus. Er wusste selbst nicht, wieso ihn die Abwesenheit der anderen so aus der Fassung brachte und wieso er sich davor fürchtete, allein mit John zu sein. War er nicht der umgänglichste gewesen? Selbst, wenn John wusste, wer er war, so wusste er nicht den Grund für seine Anwesenheit, wieso er die Seiten gewechselt hatte.

"Nein" John ging an ihm vorbei und in die Küche, setzte sich dorthin, wo in der Nacht zuvor noch Ismael auf sie gewartet hatte. "Er ist nicht tot. Nur gefangen."

Alexis stand da, die Arme an den Seiten baumelnd und wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Geschockt? Das war er. Er hatte sich seelisch bereits darauf eingestellt, ein Problem weniger zu haben, fortan ohne Richard zu sein.

"Was meinst du mit 'gefangen'? Ohnmächtig?" Doch wäre dies der Fall, wäre Richard schon seit vielen Stunden ohnmächtig. Er glaubte nicht daran.

"Ohnmächtig?" John lächelte leicht, doch es war kein fröhliches Lächeln. "Ja und nein. Er ist ohnmächtig, ja, doch nein, nicht so wie du denkst. Er ist auch zugleich bei Bewusstsein."

Alexis runzelte die Stirn, während er näher kam und sich neben ihm niederließ und dachte nach, wie er das gemeint haben könnte, denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie man ohnmächtig und wach zur gleichen Zeit sein konnte.

"Erklär's mir." sagte er schließlich.

"Ich wusste es." John lehnte sich zurück, die Hände hinter seinem Kopf gefaltet, als würde er sich darauf vorbereiten eine längere Geschichte zu erzählen. Alexis nahm seine Beine hoch und zog sie an sich, während er gespannt seinen Worten lauschte. "Jakob hat dir sicher etwas über seine Vergangenheit erzählt, oder?" Als Alexis nickte, fuhr er fort. "Dachte ich es mir; man merkt, dass ihr euch mögt … Er ist sehr gut, was das Brauen von Zaubertränken angeht, ein wahrer Meister, sag ich dir. Ohne ihn und seine Künste säßen wir schon längst in Azkaban. Er hat Unzählige vergiftet, manipuliert und für seine Zwecke eingesetzt, hat Informationen aus ihnen herausgeholt ohne viel tun zu müssen." John senkte den Blick auf die Tischkante. Auch wenn er scheinbar ohne groß nachzudenken darüber sprach, konnte Alexis unterbewusst spüren, dass John nur um den eigentlichen Punkt seiner Erläuterungen herum redete. "Er hat immer einen gewissen Vorrat an Tränken bei sich. - Und den hat er auch eingesetzt." John sah ihn von der Seite her an, blinzelte. "Du hast keine Ahnung, wovon ich rede, oder?" fragte er dann.

"Nein, sag's endlich!" Alexis wurde zunehmend genervter, er fand nicht, dass die Situation eine zum Lachen war.

"Ist ja gut …" John schien nicht beleidigt. "Dieser grüne Strahl, den du gesehen hast, war nicht der Todesfluch, wie du wahrscheinlich angenommen hast."

"Nicht?"

"Jakob hat einen speziellen Trank entwickelt … er tränkt das Holz seines Zauberstabes damit." John stand auf, reckte sich, als sei er verspannt und ging dann Richtung Türe. "Durch diesen Trank kann er andere Flüche bewirken, dafür aber keine normalen. Richards Geist ist im Moment in seinem eigenen Körper gefangen."

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Alexis diese Informationen verarbeitet hatte, doch da war John schon aus der Tür hinaus und verschwunden. Noch im nächsten Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass Jakob wahrlich ein Genie auf seinem Gebiet sein musste: Auch wenn er, Harry, nicht der belesenste war, wie er zugeben musste, so hatte er noch nie davon gehört, dass man die Eigenschaften seines Zauberstabes durch Tränke verändern konnte.

Richard lebte also noch. Er kam sich schäbig vor, als er daran zurückdachte, wie schockiert er zwar gewesen war, doch wie sich gleichzeitig Erleichterung in ihm breit gemacht hatte. Es war noch nicht vorbei. Richard hasste ihn - nein, er misstraute ihm nur. Es war nichts persönliches, das war auch ihm bewusst.

Alexis wünschte sich, Jakob wäre jetzt bei ihm, damit er mit ihm reden konnte, über Richard, über Remus; wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte. Er wusste zwar nicht, wie es vor seiner Anwesenheit im Clan gewesen war, ob die Werwölfe sich besser untereinander verstanden hatten, doch er hatte ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen. War er es, der das ganze Misstrauen schürte, wenn auch ohne Absicht? Gut, John hatte gesagt, dass Richard und Jakob sich öfters bekämpften, um festzustellen, ob der andere immer noch stärker als man selbst war. Doch er hatte das Gefühl, durch ihn hasste Richard Jakob regelrecht.

Sie waren ihm damals so einig erschienen, als sie sich untereinander vorgestellt hatten. Hatte er es zerstört?

Deprimiert ließ Alexis den Kopf sinken. Am Rande nahm er wahr, dass der Illusionszauber aufgehört hatte zu wirken und er sich in einem fließenden Übergang wieder in Harry zurückverwandelte.

Mit halb geschlossenen Augen, träge und müde, hob er eine seiner Hände, die wieder ihre natürliche, leicht gebräunte Farbe angenommen hatten. Harry Potters Hände. Hände, die er seit seiner Geburt gehabt hatte.

Aber Harry war tot. Und der Rest von ihm würde es auch bald sein, in wenigen Jahren. Er konnte es noch nicht mal genau sagen. Es war erbärmlich, und er hasste diesen Gedanken, den Gedanken hilflos zu sein, eine Last für andere.

Was würde er tun, wenn es soweit war? Ob Jakob sich um ihn kümmern würde, die letzten Monate, die er dann noch zu leben, nein, vor sich hin vegetieren würde? Oder würde er alleine sein müssen?

Er hatte Angst davor.

Angst vor dem Tod.

* * *

Er hatte sich bereits zurückverwandelt, als er leise Stimmen hörte, die sich rasch der Nische näherten. Er lauschte und stellte fest, dass zumindest eine von ihnen definitiv Richard gehörte. Wieso konnte er ausgerechnet seine unter den anderen heraushören? Er hatte wohl einfach zu viel über ihn nachgedacht.

Die Tür weiter hinten im Raum öffnete sich knackend und sofort war es vorbei mit der Ruhe, die er bis eben noch mehr oder weniger genossen hatte. Laute Stimmen erfüllten den Raum.

"… war einfach total verantwortungslos!"

"Verdammt, was hätte ich sonst tun sollen?"

Alexis wurde aufmerksam, hatte den Blick auf den Eingang gerichtet, wo sich mehrere Leute durchdrängten, die sich miteinander zu streiten schienen, jedoch sofort verstummten, als sie ihn bemerkten, wie er sie beobachtete.

Es war Jakob, der ihn zuerst ansprach.

"Endlich wach?" fragte er, seine Stimme war völlig neutral.

Er nickte als Antwort und dem Anführer schien dies zu genügen, denn er ließ sich an dem Tisch in der Küche nieder und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Nicht wirklich wissend, wie er reagieren würde, näherte Alexis sich ihm. Er spürte die Blicke der anderen auf seinem Rücken, insbesondere den von Richard, so glaubte er zu erkennen. Natürlich war das nur seine Einbildung, das wusste er.

"Was ist?" fragte Jakob, als er eine Weile einfach nur vor ihm gestanden hatte, ohne ein Wort zu äußern.

"Ich …" Alexis schluckte, seine Kehle fühlte sich trocken an. "Ich wollte dich etwas fragen."

Stille, dann:

"Frag" Jakob hatte nicht aufgesehen.

Sollte er wirklich? Doch jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr, außerdem war es ein guter Weg, mit ihm allein zu sein und ihn auf Hedwig anzusprechen.

"Ich möchte mit dir kämpfen. Bitte unterrichte mich weiter." Die Worte waren ausgesprochen.

Er hörte Jakob aufseufzen.

"Du musst das nicht sagen." meinte er schließlich, seine Stimme war hart und kalt wie Eis.

"I-Ich-" Alexis stockte und überlegte kurz. "Ich … will das aber! Ich … ich brauche dich wirklich!" Jakob fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die strähnigen Haare.

"Was ist das jetzt?" fragte er müde. Er klang, als hätte er die ganze Nacht kaum geschlafen. Hatte er wohl auch nicht, denn als er letztendlich den Kopf hob und Alexis ansah, bemerkte dieser sofort die dunklen Schatten, die unter seinen Augen lagen und durch ihre unterschiedliche Farbe einen gruseligen Effekt hervorriefen, kombiniert mit seinem intensiven Blick. "Eine Liebeserklärung?"

Alexis, der so was ganz und gar nicht erwartet hatte, verschluckte sich und fing an zu husten. Jakob wartete ab und regte sich nicht, tat auch nichts, um ihm zu helfen, während der andere nach Luft rang.

"Quatsch!" rief Alexis aus, als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. "Ich …" Er sah zur Seite, denn er wusste nicht, wie Jakob darüber dachte. Außerdem wollte er sich vor den anderen nicht so gern blamieren, wenn er sich täuschte - auch wenn dies im Gegensatz zu Jakob nur geringe Bedeutung für ihn hatte. "Ich … mag dich. Das ist alles."

Er hörte, wie Unruhe hinter ihm aufkam und jemand zischend einatmete.

"Du … magst mich also?" fragte Jakob, als hätte er ihn nicht verstanden.

"Das habe ich gesagt." Innerlich verkrampfte sich alles bei Alexis; das war nicht die Reaktion, die er erwartet hatte. Jakob starrte ihn weiterhin an, die Hände unter seinem Kinn gefaltet. Er schien nachzudenken.

"Lass nicht zu, dass du mich zu sehr magst." Seine Worte trafen ihn hart. Alexis fühlte, wie es ihn schmerzte und stach.

"Was …?" fragte er schwach. "Wieso?"

"Stell dir vor, ich würde sterben." Erklärend zog Jakob seinen Finger über seinen Hals, breitete dann seine Hände aus. "So was kann leicht passieren." Er sprach völlig unbefangen darüber, als interessierte es ihn nicht sonderlich, wenn er wirklich sterben würde. "Du solltest dich besser auf andere Dinge konzentrieren. Und genau deshalb werde ich deinem Wunsch nachkommen und dich unterrichten." Er ließ seinen Blick über die anderen Werwölfe schweifen, die ihn stumm ansahen, als wüssten sie genau, worauf er hinauswollte. "Und das nicht nur in physischen Bereichen."


	11. Freundschaft

**Kapitel X : Freundschaft**

Einerseits war er natürlich froh, dass Jakob auf seine Bitte eingegangen war, doch genau da war auch der springende Punkt: Hatte er ihm damit wirklich einen Gefallen tun wollen oder wollte er ihn nur auf seinen Platz verweisen? So oder so wusste er, dass es nicht einfach werden würde.

Bisher hatte er noch keine Gelegenheit bekommen, mit ihm über Hedwig beziehungsweise über den Brief, den sie überbracht hatte, zu sprechen.

Jakob war gerade kurz unterwegs, um etwas zu erledigen; danach, so hatte er gesagt, wollte er mit ihm anfangen. Langeweile hatte ihn inzwischen ergriffen und so zog er den zerknitterten Zettel aus seiner Hosentasche, entfaltete und strich ihn glatt, bevor er ihn erneut las.

"Sehr geehrter Mr Potter …" murmelte Alexis und fragte sich zum wiederholten Mal, wieso er noch so förmlich angesprochen wurde, nicht nur wegen dem, was passiert war, sondern auch wegen dem Inhalt des Briefes, welcher ihn doch überrascht hatte. "Wir müssen offen zugeben, dass wir nicht die geringste Ahnung haben, wo sie sich zur Zeit aufhalten könnten. Wie Ihnen ja bekannt sein dürfte, haben Tonks und Kingsley Sie vor einiger Zeit in der Nockturngasse entdeckt, wo Sie ihnen jedoch leider entwischt sind. Wir alle beten zu Merlin, dass Sie sich inzwischen nicht mehr dort aufhalten." Er seufzte bei diesem Gedanken. "Wenn dem so ist, hoffen wir, dass Sie bald zur Besinnung kommen und zu uns zurückkehren. Der Orden braucht Sie; und ihre Freunde auch. Falls Sie dennoch noch in der Nockturngasse sein sollten, so seien Sie sich gewiss, dass wir Sie dort finden werden." Ob viele Auroren draußen herumliefen, hatte er sich beim ersten Durchlesen gefragt. "Die meisten Zauberer dort - wenn nicht sogar alle! - sind schwarzmagische Gestalten, mit denen Sie sich besser nicht einlassen sollten. Wir hoffen, Sie bald wieder zu sehen."

Der Brief war mit McGonagalls Namen unterschrieben worden, ebenso wie mit dem von Hermine, Ron und vielen anderen. Es sah wie eine Unterschriftensammlung aus. Die Fülle an Namen, niedergeschrieben mit schwarzer Tinte, hätte ihn beim ersten Anblick beinahe dazu gebracht, alles über den Haufen zu werfen und wirklich nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Nur gut, so dachte er, dass genau in diesem Moment John in sein Zimmer gekommen war und ihm von Jakob ausgerichtet hatte, dass er gefälligst am nächsten Morgen früh auszustehen hatte, damit sie zeitig beginnen konnten.

Und jetzt ließ er ihn warten, fiel ihm auf.

Missmutig stopfte er den Brief zurück, gerade noch so sorgfältig, dass er nicht allzu sehr unter der groben Behandlung litt und stand auf. Ruhig sitzen bleiben konnte er nicht, also fischte er seinen Zauberstab aus der anderen Hosentasche, begutachtete ihn. Er fand einen Fleck, nahm seinen Pullover und fing aus purer Langeweile an ihn zu polieren.

"Dadurch wird er garantiert auch nicht schöner." Alexis erschreckte sich so sehr, dass er seinen Zauberstab in die Staubschicht auf dem Boden fallen ließ. "Siehst du?" Lachen.

Grummelnd, aber nicht wirklich wütend, sah er auf und erspähte Jakob im Halbdunkel zwischen Tür und Angel stehend; die seltsamen Augen starr auf ihn gerichtet, obwohl er grinste.

"Mir war nur langweilig." verteidigte Alexis sich und hob den Stab wieder auf, strich den Staub mit kurzen Bewegungen herunter.

"Langweilig, so?" Jakob hob eine seiner Augenbrauen, sein Grinsen verschwand, während er sich umdrehte. "Die wird dir gleich vergehen. - Gehen wir." sagte er und fügte hinzu, als er sah, wie Alexis ihm einfach so folgen wollte: "Und nimm deinen Besen mit. Ich will etwas herausfinden."

* * *

Jakob apparierte sie auf ein weitläufiges Feld, das Alexis seltsamerweise bekannt vorkam. Er blinzelte in die aufgehende Sonne, die hinter den Bäumen des Waldes, der am Ende des Feldes zu sehen war, hervorkam und erblickte weiter hinten ein kleines Dorf.

"Hey …" sagte er schließlich. "Kann es sein, dass-"

"Ja" wurde er unterbrochen. "Das ist dasselbe Feld wie das letzte Mal."

"Dachte ich mir." murmelte er nur, doch Jakob ignorierte ihn und ging einige Schritte über den gefrorenen Boden des Ackers.

"Hör zu!" befahl er ihm nach einiger Zeit und drehte sich wieder um. "Ich habe nachgedacht." rief er über das Feld. "Es wird keinen Sinn haben, wenn ich versuche, dich langsam an alles zu gewöhnen. Deswegen werde ich dich nach der Hau-Drauf-Methode unterrichten. - Klar soweit?"

Alexis nickte. Die 'Hau-Drauf-Methode' also? Natürlich hatte er diesen Begriff noch nie gehört, doch er konnte sich schon bestens vorstellen, was er darunter zu verstehen hatte. Spaßig würde das mit Sicherheit nicht werden.

Er stieg auf seinen Besen und ließ sich nach oben schweben, als er sah, wie Jakob zustimmend nickte. Rasch flog er immer höher, bis Jakob schließlich nur noch als kleiner Punkt auf der Erde zu sehen war. Er spürte, wie seine Laune stieg, einfach, weil er mal wieder in der Luft sein konnte, in seinem Element, doch er bemerkte auch, dass er nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, was er nun tun sollte.

Diese Frage erübrigte sich, als er plötzlich einen Strahl hellen Lichts von unten auf sich zuzischen sah. Jakob griff ihn einfach so aus heiterem Himmel an - das meinte er also mit 'Hau-Drauf-Methode', stellte er fest und schmunzelte leicht, während er geschickt auswich. Diese Übung war eine leichte für ihn, immerhin war er Sucher gewesen, was sowohl Schnelligkeit als auch gute Reflexe erforderte.

Dennoch gab Jakob nicht so schnell auf; er schien ein riesiges Repertoire an den verschiedensten Sprüchen und Flüchen zu haben, die er einen nach dem anderen auf ihn abfeuerte, ohne müde zu werden oder ihm auch nur eine einzige Pause zu gönnen.

Trotz seines Könnens merkte Alexis nach einer Weile, wie er außer Atem kam. Seine Ausweichmanöver wurden immer gewagter, immer knapper und einmal streifte ein Fluch ihm am Oberarm und schlitzte seinen Umhang auf. Das Hemd darunter fing an zu kokeln und sein Arm juckte und schmerzte.

Alexis war ratlos, er konnte den Sinn nicht erkennen, wusste nicht, was Jakob damit bezweckte. Er spürte, wie seine Kraft immer weiter nachließ. Wenn er nicht jetzt, jetzt sofort etwas unternahm, würde das hier kein gutes Ende nehmen.

Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und riss den Stiel seines Besens mit einem scharfen Ruck nach unten, raste im Sturzflug gen Erde. Der Wind war scharf und kalt und riss seine Haare nach hinten, doch er hatte Jakob fixiert und wandte den Blick nicht mehr von ihm ab, während er nach links und rechts den Flüchen auswich.

Den Zauberstab in einer, den Besen in der anderen Hand suchte er hastig einen geeigneten Zauberspruch, der ihm in dieser Situation weiterhelfen können würde. Doch ihm fiel keiner ein, jedenfalls keiner, der Jakob nicht verletzen würde, wenn er ihn traf. Blieb nur noch eines übrig:

"Stupor!" rief er, als er nah genug an ihm dran war.

Er hatte gut gezielt, das wusste er.

Dennoch traf er nicht. Jakob sprang zur Seite und der Fluch in die harte Erde ein, wo er noch nicht einmal einen Riss hinterließ. Alexis riss den Besen wieder nach oben, um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, doch er hörte Jakob nur noch etwas rufen, bevor ihn etwas Heißes im Rücken traf und er das Gleichgewicht verlor. Es kam ihm wie in Zeitlupe vor, als sich seine Hand von dem geschliffenen Holz seines Feuerblitzes löste und er nach hinten fiel, nach unten.

Die Luft wich ihm mit einem Schlag aus den Lungen, als er mit dem Rücken voran aufkam. Er keuchte auf und blieb regungslos liegen.

Seine Augen waren geschlossen, doch dafür konnte er gut hören, wie sich ihm knirschende Schritte näherten und schließlich vor ihm stoppten. Jakob seufzte genervt.

"Wenn ich ein Feind gewesen wäre, wärst du jetzt tot." sagte er trocken.

"Bist du aber zum Glück nicht." antwortete Alexis schwach.

Jakob schwieg. Eine ganze Weile. Schließlich öffnete Alexis die Augen, damit er wenigstens sehen konnte, welchen Gesichtsausdruck er trug, um somit sein Schweigen deuten zu können.

Jakob hatte das ernsteste Gesicht, das man sich vorstellen konnte.

"Wieso", zischte er, "hast du verdammt noch mal so einen Fluch benutzt?" fauchte er ihn an. "Wolltest du mich zu Tode kitzeln oder was?"

"Entschuldige, wenn ich dir nicht wehtun wollte!" Alexis wurde wütend. Wurde er etwa gerade deswegen angeschrieen, dass er ihn nicht verletzen wollte?

"Nicht wehtun?" Jakob knirschte unheilvoll mit den Zähnen. "Und wenn du auf einen Todesser triffst? Willst du denen dann auch 'nicht wehtun'?"

"Du bist aber kein Todesser! Außerdem reicht es ja wohl, jemanden außer Gefecht zu setzen!"

Jakob antwortete nicht; sein Atem ging schnell und heftig.

"Du Trottel!" Er packte ihn am Kragen und hob ihn hoch, sodass ihre Gesichter nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren und funkelte ihn an. "Selbst wenn du hundert Leute damit 'außer Gefecht' setzt, wenn du auch nur einmal stirbst, löst sich dein gottverdammter Fluch auf und alles war für die Katz!" schrie er Alexis an.

Dieser zog eingeschüchtert den Kopf zwischen den Schultern ein. Er musste zugeben, was er sagte, machte Sinn, dennoch konnte er sich mit diese Gedanken einfach nicht abfinden.

"Jakob … ich-" versuchte er anzusetzen, doch Jakob legte ihm bestimmt die Hand auf die Schulter, die Hand an seinem Kragen lockerte sich.

"Hör zu, Alexis." sagte er. "Ich weiß, dass du damit Probleme hast. Aber so kann's nicht weitergehen - ich denke, du willst was erreichen!" Alexis sah auf, als er den traurigen Ton aus seiner Stimme heraushören konnte. Jakob sah nicht länger mehr wütend aus, sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt. Seine Augen verschmälerten sich. "Was war das …" fragte er. Fragend zog Alexis die Augenbrauen zusammen, unterbrach ihn jedoch nicht. "Das … damals - du hattest mich töten wollen."

Auch wenn er es nicht zeigte - jedenfalls versuchte er es zu unterdrücken - zuckte er innerlich zusammen, als er ihn an den Tag erinnerte, an dem er so unnachgiebig gegen ihn gekämpft hatte. Jakob hatte damals Verständnis für ihn gezeigt, doch hatte er ihn auch davor gewarnt, diesem Gefühl allzu sehr nachzugeben.

Wo war seine Mordlust geblieben?

Alexis glaubte, Jakob kurz lächeln zu sehen; doch wenn dies der Fall war, so verschwand dieser Ausdruck so schnell von seinem Gesicht, wie er gekommen war.

"Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass wir uns jetzt besser kennen." überlegte er.

"Vielleicht" stimmte Alexis leise zu.

Jakob ließ sich nun vollends auf dem eingefrorenen Boden nieder, direkt neben Alexis, der, nachdem er endlich losgelassen wurde, leicht zusammengesunken dasaß. Schweigend saßen sie da und sahen über das Feld hinweg zu dem Dorf in der Ferne.

"Sorry" Dieses einzelne Wort riss Alexis wieder aus seinen Gedanken und ließ ihn sich zu Jakob umschauen, der jedoch noch immer in eine andere Richtung starrte.

"Wofür?" wagte er es schließlich vorsichtig nachzufragen.

"Dass ich mich so angestellt habe … wegen meiner Ehre. Du konntest es nicht wissen." fügte er versöhnlich hinzu.

"Na ja", ging der andere darauf ein, "immerhin hab ich jetzt was gelernt, nicht?"

Jakob antwortete nicht, doch auf seinem Gesicht war wieder dieser Ausdruck erschienen, den Alexis so an ihm mochte: Er lächelte nicht, doch seine Züge waren völlig entspannt, sein Blick ein wenig nach innen gerichtet, doch noch weit davon entfernt, als dass man es 'abwesend' nennen konnte.

"Lass uns weiterüben." schlug er schließlich vor und stand auf. Zu Alexis' Verwunderung bot er ihm eine Hand an, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Er nahm sie und ging dann zu seinem Besen, der einige Meter entfernt im Feld lag. Der Stiel war ein wenig feucht und eiskalt von der Kälte, sodass es ihm beinahe widerstrebte, ihn anzufassen.

Er schwang sich mit einem Bein darüber und hob ab.

"Dieses Mal wird es nicht so leicht für dich!" rief er Jakob über die Schulter hinweg zu, während er sich rasch von ihm entfernte, jedoch nicht so weit wie das letzte Mal.

Als er sich schließlich vollends umgewandt hatte, sah er wie Jakob breitbeinig die Fersen in den Boden bohrte und seinen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete. Er hatte keine Zeit mehr, sein Handeln weiter zu beobachten, denn plötzlich schoss ein Blitz aus blauem Licht auf ihn zu - ohne dass er gesehen hatte, wann Jakob den Spruch gesprochen hatte.

Im letzten Moment wich er aus und geriet ein wenig ins Schwanken, fing sich jedoch sofort wieder.

Er biss die Zähne zusammen und verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. Auch wenn er in dieser Form keine Brille brauchte, trieb ihm die eisige Luft Tränen in die Augen, die es ihm erschwerten, die Angriffe früh genug zu erkennen.

Alexis fiel auf die Schnelle nur ein Spruch ein, den Jakob wohl akzeptieren würde. Ein zweites Mal raste er mit einer Geschwindigkeit gen Boden, die jeden Besucher eines Quidditchspiels den Atem stocken gelassen hätte.

"Sectrumsempra!"

Für eine Sekunde, in der er gespannt den Weg des Fluches verfolgte, hatte er Angst, dass Jakob dem Fluch nicht ausweichen konnte. Auch wenn dieser damit einverstanden gewesen wäre verletzt zu werden, wie er bereits gesagt hatte, so hatte Alexis dies immer noch nicht vor. Er wusste, dass das ein Fehler war.

Und natürlich wich Jakob aus.

Doch Alexis hatte plötzlich eine Idee; er riss den Besen herum und flog in den Wald. Zwischen einigen Bäumen versteckte er sich, hinter einem Ast schwebend und beobachtete Jakob, der verwirrt in seinen Angriffen inne gehalten hatte und zu dem Wald starrte, etwa auf die Stelle, wo er sich verborgen hielt. Er grinste vor Vorfreude, denn er wusste oder ahnte zumindest, dass Jakob mit so etwas nicht gerechnet hatte. Hatte er selbst ja auch nicht.

Er hielt den Zauberstab in der Hand. Sobald Jakob in Reichweite kam, würde er ihn angreifen - von seinem Standort konnte er Alexis nicht sehen und musste seinen Kopf ständig nach oben gerichtet halten.

Und tatsächlich, Alexis' Plan schien aufzugehen, wie er feststellte, als Jakob einige Minuten später den Wald erreichte und suchend in die Baumwipfel sah, die Augen zusammengekniffen.

"Stupor" flüsterte Alexis ein zweites Mal; auch wenn Jakob ihm eben noch diesen Fluch untersagt hatte.

Jakob zuckte zusammen, als er den Fluch so plötzlich aus dem Geäst hervorschielen sah, er spannte seine Muskeln an, um zur Seite zu springen, doch es war schon zu spät: Er wurde mitten in der Brust getroffen und kippte, bewegungsunfähig wie er war, seitwärts zu Boden.

Grinsend ließ Alexis sich zu Boden sinken und rutschte von seinem Besen herunter.

"Erwischt" sagte er gut gelaunt. "Finite Incantatem."

Der Zauber löste sich auf und Jakob biss augenblicklich die Zähne zusammen, etwas, wozu er eben keine Zeit mehr gehabt hatte. Er rieb sich die schmerzenden Glieder und stand dann mit einem Seitenblick zu Alexis umständlich auf.

"Okay", sagte er, "du hast es tatsächlich geschafft." Alexis' Grinsen wurde breiter. "Aber", fügte er dann ernst dazu und gleichzeitig sanken Alexis' Mundwinkel wieder, "wieso hast du schon wieder den Lähmungsfluch benutzt?" Alexis sah verlegen zur Seite.

"Na ja …" begann er. "Ich war mir sicher, dass ich dich dieses Mal treffen würde … und ich wollte dich nicht unnötig verletzen - aber in einem echten Kampf würde ich natürlich einen anderen nehmen!" beteuerte er. Jakob lächelte, als bezweifelte er dies.

"Merk dir eines", sagte er seufzend, "jeder Feind wird dich töten wollen. Also verteidige dich mit ihrem Leben." Doch man sah ihm an, dass er mit Alexis' Methode einverstanden war.

* * *

Als sie spät in der Nacht wieder in der Nische ankamen, fühlte sich jeder Knochen von Alexis so an, als wäre er aus Gummi. Nachdem er Jakob einmal in die Falle gelockt hatte, war dieser aufmerksamer geworden und hatte sich nicht mehr so leicht übers Ohr hauen lassen. Und schließlich musste er doch wieder über dem Feld fliegen, denn Jakob hatte sich seine eigene Methode angeeignet, sich im Gebüsch versteckt und ihn von dort aus angegriffen.

Alexis hätte nie gedacht, dass Jakob solch große Kraftreserven besaß.

Der Anführer lehnte nämlich momentan an der Wand und trank in aller Seelenruhe ein Glas von irgendeinem Getränk, das - dem Geruch nach zu urteilen - wohl stark alkoholisch sein musste. Nichts für Alexis.

"Verträgst du das überhaupt?" fragte er skeptisch. Jakob blickte auf, sah dann wieder auf sein beinahe geleertes Glas zurück und schaute ihn dann wieder mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

"Klar" behauptete er und schüttete sich den Rest mit einem Schluck in die Kehle.

"Klar" wiederholte Alexis sprachlos. Zögerlich ging er auf ihn zu und lehnte sich neben ihn. "Bekomm ich auch was?"

"Nein" folgte sofort die Antwort. Jakob drehte das leere Glas in seinen Händen, dann stellte er es auf dem Tisch ab und wandte sich zum Gehen.

"Wieso nicht?" fragte Alexis, bevor er einfach so verschwinden konnte.

"Dafür bist du noch zu jung."

"Ich bin volljährig!" verteidigte er sich.

Schweigen. In Jakobs Kopf arbeitete es, bis er eine Idee hatte.

"Okay" sagte er. "Aber nur unter einer Bedingung: Du bekommst was, wenn du mich zum ersten Mal besiegt hast."

"A-Aber das habe ich-"

"Hast du nicht." unterbrach Jakob ihn. "Ich meine einen richtigen Sieg. Nicht einen, den du mit einem so feigen Trick errungen hast."

Dann ging er und ließ Alexis allein in der Küche zurück, allein mit seinen Gedanken. Einen richtigen Sieg wollte Jakob, dachte er sich, also sollte er ihn auch bekommen.

Er dachte nicht daran, dass er die Chance verpasste, sich heimlich ein wenig von dem Getränk zu nehmen.

* * *

Er atmete noch ein Mal tief durch, ehe er anklopfte und eintrat, ohne eine Antwort abgewartet zu haben. Er war noch nie zuvor in Jakobs Zimmer gewesen - er hatte auch noch nie einen Grund gehabt, doch er hatte sich vorgenommen, endlich wegen Hedwig mit ihm zu sprechen.

In dem Zimmer herrschte das pure Chaos.

Bücher lagen kreuz und quer, Bücher in den verschiedensten Formaten und Farben, dann Papiere, Federn, Zaubertrankzutaten und einige undefinierbare Dinge, von denen Alexis lieber nicht wissen wollte, wozu sie da waren.

Jakob saß auf einem altersschwachen Stuhl, den Kopf auf die Arme gebettet und die Augen geschlossen. Er schlief.

Alexis blieb eine Weile zwischen den Bücherstapeln stehen, unschlüssig, ob er wieder gehen und später zurückkehren oder ihn einfach aufwecken sollte. Von Ron wusste er, dass manche Menschen extrem schlecht gelaunt waren, wenn sie aus ihrem Schlaf gerissen wurden. Doch wenn er ihn jetzt nicht endlich darauf ansprach, würde er sich nie dazu aufraffen können. Außerdem wäre Jakob sicher wütend auf ihn, wenn er wüsste, dass er ihm solch wichtige Informationen vorenthielt.

Also schritt er langsam auf den schlafenden Werwolf zu und streckte seine Hand aus.

Doch bevor er ihn auch nur mit den Fingerspitzen berühren konnte, beschleunigte sich plötzlich Jakobs Atem, er zuckte zusammen und fuhr hoch, die Augen weit geöffnet.

"Alexis!" rief er erschrocken aus. "Bist du wahnsinnig, dich so an mich ran zu schleichen?"

"Ich - äh …" stammelte der Angesprochene und nahm dann all seinen Mut zusammen, um einen ordentlichen Satz zustande zu bringen, so eingeschüchtert war er. Jakob schien ebenso wie Ron zu der Gruppe der Morgenmuffel zu gehören. "Ich wollte mit dir reden."

Jakob seufzte, als er dies hörte und fuhr sich müde durch die Haare.

"Dann klopf das nächste Mal an."

"Hab ich doch!" Jakob starrte ihn an, als wollte er ihm sagen, dass er das bezweifelte.

"Also?" fragte er, nachdem er es sich wieder auf seinem Stuhl bequem gemacht hatte. Alexis sah sich kurz nach einer weiteren Sitzgelegenheit um, gab es jedoch beim Anblick des Gerümpels bald auf. Selbst das schmale Bett war mit allem Möglichen beladen; und wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er es sich nicht unbedingt auf Jakobs Bett gemütlich machen. Das würde dann doch zu weit gehen.

"Ich habe einen Brief bekommen, gestern." Er hielt ihn ihm unter die Nase.

"Aha" meinte Jakob augenscheinlich desinteressiert, doch wenn man ihn genau betrachtete, konnte man erkennen, dass das Gegenteil der Fall war.

"Er ist vom Orden."

Jakob zuckte zusammen und kippte beinahe vom Stuhl, als er das hörte, und klammerte sich an der Tischkante fest.

"W-Wie? - Was steht drin?"

Wortlos reichte er ihm die Pergamentrolle, Jakob entfaltete und las sie ebenso stumm. Schließlich sah er wieder zu ihm auf.

"Auroren in der Nockturngasse?" fragte er. "Das ist nicht gut." Er stockte. "Du hättest schon gestern damit zu mir kommen sollen!" warf er ihm vor.

"Ja … ich weiß, aber es kam mir irgendwie immer was dazwischen …" murmelte Alexis. Er wusste, dass diese Ausrede schwach war.

"Und?" Alexis blinzelte, als er merkte, dass Jakob ihn immer noch mit intensivem Blick anstarrte.

"Was 'und'?" hakte er nach.

"Na, willst du wieder zurück?"

"Natürlich nicht!" brauste Alexis auf.

"Nur die Ruhe, Mann." beschwichtigte Jakob ihn mit erhobenen Armen. "So meinte ich das nicht - du könntest sie doch für uns ausspionieren."

Alexis dachte eine Weile darüber nach. Dennoch musste er zugeben, dass ihm die Rolle, die Jakob ihm vorschlug, nicht gefiel.

"Ich wäre sicher nur im Weg … und Remus ist ja schon dort." sagte er schließlich. "Außerdem hat Moody schon Verdacht geschöpft."

Jakobs Mundwinkel zuckten.

"Du hast Recht."

Danach verfielen sie in Schweigen. Jakob hatte den Kopf gesenkt, um sich den kurzen Brief immer und immer wieder durchzulesen.

Alexis war indes etwas eingefallen. Er erinnerte sich an den Tag, an dem er aus Hogwarts geflohen war. Damals war er schnurstracks in die Winkelgasse und zu der Gringottsbank gegangen, um sein Konto auflösen zu lassen. Und er war einem jungen Kobold über den Weg gelaufen, der an seinen Zielen gar nicht mal so uninteressiert war, der Abenteuer erleben wollte.

Alexis hatte gesagt, dass er sich in den nächsten Tagen bei ihm melden wollte. Per Eule.

Weder war Hedwig zu diesem Zeitpunkt bei ihm gewesen, noch hatte er ihm auf eine andere Weise eine Nachricht zugeschickt. Und das war schon über zwei Monate her.

"Scheiße …" zischte er leise, damit Jakob es nicht hörte.

Er tat es trotzdem.

"Was ist?" fragte er überrascht und rollte das Pergament wieder zusammen.

"N-Nichts!" stotterte Alexis und sah zur Seite. "Doch …" Jakob schmunzelte.

"Kannst dich wohl nicht entscheiden, hm? - Also?"

Immer noch traute Alexis sich nicht, ihn anzusehen. Es war ihm peinlich, weil er den Kobold vergessen hatte. Doch er war sich auch bewusst, dass dieser eine wichtige Funktion in ihrer Gruppe haben könnte.

"Also … es ist so … bevor ich zu euch kam, da bin ich nach Gringotts gegangen." sagte er langsam. Jakob regte sich nicht. "Ich hab mein Konto aufgelöst und … traf einen Kobold." Er schluckte. "Wir haben uns unterhalten und er sagte mir, er wollte Abenteuer erleben. Da hab ich-"

"Lass mich raten." unterbrach Jakob ihn. "Du hast ihm von deinen Plänen erzählt." Alexis nickte. "Ziemlich leichtsinnig von dir. Aber das bin ich ja schon gewohnt, wenn ich bedenke, wie du das bei uns angestellt hast." Alexis spürte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss.

"Wie hätte ich es sonst anstellen können?" fragte er leise.

"Nun ja, das Problem war ja nicht das Wie." gab Jakob zu. "Der springende Punkt ist nur, dass du uns gar nicht kanntest. Du hättest dich mal ein wenig erkundigen sollen." Er seufzte laut auf. "Nun ja, mehr Glück als Verstand."

"Idiot" nuschelte Alexis, doch er meinte es nicht so. "Und wieso hast du mich dann überhaupt aufgenommen?" Jakob grinste fies, als er das gefragt wurde.

"Da hattest du wieder mehr Glück als Verstand!" sagte er. "Oder auch Glück im Unglück, wenn wir schon bei Redewendungen sind." Alexis ließ ihn reden und erwähnte nicht, dass nur er die ganze Zeit Redewendungen gebrauchte. "Wenn du nicht gerade in diesem Moment einen deiner … Anfälle bekommen hättest, hätte ich dich nie aufgenommen."

Alexis bemühte sich, sich nicht allzu schlecht zu fühlen. Er hatte anscheinend wirklich Glück gehabt, dass er die Truppe nicht nur zufällig getroffen hatte, sondern auch, dass sie ihn so einfach akzeptiert hatten. Obwohl 'akzeptieren' nicht unbedingt das richtige Wort dafür war - aber er war auf dem richtigen Weg dorthin, da war er sich sicher.

"Also hattest du Mitleid mit mir?" fragte er dennoch leicht verletzt nach.

"Könnte man so ausdrücken." Jakob runzelte die Stirn, er wusste, dass es Alexis nicht gefiel, was er ihm gesagt hatte. "Aber …" Alexis sah ihn mit ungewohnt ernstem Gesichtsausdruck an. "Aber ich denke, du bist mir inzwischen nicht nur ein Verbündeter, sondern auch ein Freund geworden." meinte der, der ihm vor kurzem noch gesagt hatte, dass Freunde dort fehl am Platze wären.


	12. Folgen der Leichtgläubigkeit

**Kapitel XI : Folgen der Leichtgläubigkeit**

Alexis verschwendete auf Jakobs Befehl hin keine Zeit mehr, den jungen Kobold von damals zu kontaktieren. Mit schwarzer Tinte schrieb er einen verschlüsselten Brief und verschickte ihn schließlich mit einer Krähe, beide hatte er sich von dem Werwolf geliehen. Er war ein wenig aufgeregt, denn seit dem Treffen mit dem Kobold hatte sich einiges verändert, auch sein Selbstbewusstsein. Immerhin hatte er zu dieser Zeit noch nicht gewusst, dass er 'nur' ein Mitglied einer kleinen Gruppe sein würde.

Er hoffte, dass er vor Niemandem das Gesicht verlieren würde.

Die Antwort des Koboldes kam prompt, und zwar noch am selben Tag, abends, gerade als die Sonne hinter den verschmutzten Häusern der Nockturngasse untergegangen war. Er war gerade bei Jakob und schaute überrascht auf, als die Krähe auf der Fensterbank landete. Mit einer so schnellen Antwort hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Mit vor Aufregung zitternden Händen begann Alexis, den Brief zu öffnen; Jakob schaute ihm über die Schulter. Rasch überflog er die wenigen Zeilen und lächelte leicht, als er damit fertig war.

"Er war besorgt, weil ich mich nicht mehr gemeldet habe, sagt er." gab er kurz den Inhalt des Briefes wider. "Aber das Angebot steht noch und er ist dazu bereit, sich diese Nacht im Wald mit mir zu treffen." Erleichtert wischte er sich über die Stirn, obwohl sie vollkommen trocken war.

"Ich werde mich hinter einem Baum verstecken." meinte Jakob knapp und trat einen Schritt von ihm zurück. "Pass auf, dass er auch wirklich allein kommt."

"Glaubst du nicht, dass wir sein Vertrauen missbrauchen, wenn ich nicht allein dahingehe? Immerhin hab ich ihm das gesagt - geschrieben - und er wird sich sicher zu Tode erschrecken, falls er dich entdeckt." erwiderte Alexis. Er konnte sich mit Jakobs Plan einfach nicht anfreunden. Dieser wollte ihm nicht von der Seite weichen, wegen der gefahren, sagte er, aber auch, um zu vermeiden, dass er ihn doch hintergehen oder etwas abmachen könnte, womit er nicht einverstanden wäre.

"Entdecken wird er mich so oder so.", sagte Jakob mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, "Oder vielmehr: Ich werde mich ihm zeigen; wann genau, weiß ich noch nicht, spätestens aber, wenn eure Verhandlungen abgeschlossen sind."

Alexis seufzte. Natürlich hatte er keine Chance gegen Jakob, er wurde einfach so nieder argumentiert. Dennoch fühlte er sich immer noch so minderjährig, wenn Jakob über ihn bestimmte.

Doch er war nun mal der Anführer, nicht Alexis.

"Okay", ließ er schließlich nach, den Kopf gesenkt, "du hast gewonnen. Aber verschreck ihn nicht." Jakob schmunzelte, als er das hörte.

"Kein Grund, gleich so niedergeschlagen zu sein. Außerdem würde ich es nie wagen, ihn zu 'verschrecken'. Kobolde sind nämlich gar nicht mal so ungefährlich." sagte er und wurde wieder ernst.

"Nicht?" hakte Alexis erstaunt nach. "Was können die denn?" Er war sich beinahe hundertprozentig sicher, dass Hermine ziemlich sauer auf ihn sein würde, wenn sie das hören könnte, da das Thema Kobolde und deren blutige Aufstände hinlänglich in ihrem Geschichtsunterricht besprochen wurde. Nur hatte er da meistens geschlafen.

"Du würdest staunen, wenn du sähest, zu was Kobolde alles fähig sind." seufzte Jakob. "Ich hab sie damals kämpfen sehen, als Er das letzte Mal an der Macht war … kein schöner Anblick." Er machte eine Pause und verschränkte die Arme. "Wenn Er nicht grausam war, dann waren es die Kobolde. Sie können nicht nur magische Waffen herstellen, gleich von Schönheit und Gefährlichkeit, nein, sie können eine Magie aufbringen, die zwar nicht als schwarzmagisch eingestuft wird … die dich dennoch binnen Sekunden in Stücke reißen kann …" Die letzten Worte murmelte, flüsterte er nur, als erinnerten ihn diese an etwas aus seiner Vergangenheit.

Er wagte es nicht nachzufragen, was es war.

Es war stockdunkel, als Alexis und Jakob, eingehüllt in ebenso schwarze Umhänge gehüllt, die sichere 'Nische' verließen. Sie waren so gut wie unsichtbar, allein die Helligkeit ihrer Gesichter oder ihrer Hände, die ab und zu, jedoch eher selten, unter dem Stoff hervorblitzen wie Schnee konnte sie verraten. Sie waren das einzige Anzeichen für ihre Existenz.

Das, und Alexis' Gerede.

"Und du bist dir auch sicher, dass du auch mitkommen willst?" fragte er nun schon zum dritten Male.

"Ja, verdammt!" Wäre es nicht so dunkel gewesen, hätte man eine Ader an Jakobs Schläfe pochen sehen können. Für Alexis wäre dies wahrscheinlich besser gewesen, denn sein Anführer hatte seine Stimme schon seit Jahren so unter seiner Kontrolle, dass man ihm Gereiztheit nicht anhören konnte, meist auch nicht ansehen, doch darum kümmerte er sich im Moment nicht.

"Wir betrügen ihn, das ist dir schon klar, oder?" zischte Alexis ihm ein wenig leiser zu.

"Na und?" brummte Jakob zurück. "Das gehört dazu. Pass auf deinen Besen auf." Er hatte ihn dazu genötigt, diesen mitzunehmen, falls sich das Treffen wider Erwarten als eine Falle entpuppen könnte.

Alexis erwiderte daraufhin nichts, sondern konzentrierte sich lieber auf den Weg, den sie vor sich hatten. Wenn er selbst ein Werwolf gewesen wäre, oder wenigstens etwas mehr Übung gehabt hätte, hätten Jakob und er zu dem vereinbarten Treffpunkt laufen können. Doch er, ein Anfänger, würde dies nicht ohne allzu laute Geräusche hinter sich bringen können. Daher hatte Jakob entschieden, den Weg in 'normalem' Tempo zurückzulegen; doch selbst dieses war um einiges schneller, als Alexis es gewohnt war.

Die Luft hatte etwas Kristallartiges an sich, dass ihm das Gefühl gab, dass bald der erste Schnee in diesem Winter fallen würde. Frierend zog Alexis die Arme an sich und schlang sie um seinen Körper, seine Hände krallten sich in den Umhang.

"Ich hoffe, es geht schnell." griff er das Gespräch wieder auf.

"Ich hoffe, es funkt uns keiner dazwischen." sagte Jakob, er hörte sich alles andere als begeistert an.

"Wie meinst du das?" Nachdem Alexis das gefragt hatte, trat eine kleine Stille ein. Eine Weile lang war nur noch das leise Knirschen ihrer Schritte zu hören - möglicherweise auch nur das von Alexis, Jakob schlich wie ein Wolf, was wiederum nicht verwunderlich war - und schließlich, als er schon nicht mehr daran geglaubt hatte, dass Jakob antworten würde, tat er es doch.

"Hast du", fragte er und seine Stimme klang eisig wie die Luft um sie herum, "schon einmal im entferntesten daran gedacht, dass das hier eine Falle sein könnte?"

Alexis blieb stehen. Jakob ging weiter.

"E-Eine Falle?" stotterte er. Natürlich war es nicht so, dass er dem Kobold blind vertrauen würde, doch er hatte auf ihn nicht den Eindruck gemacht, als würde er etwas verbergen. Ein Abenteuer hatte er erleben wollen, hatte er ihm damals gesagt, und nicht nur in dieser Bank arbeiten. Rasch holte er wieder zu Jakob auf. "A-Aber ich glaube nicht-"

"Was du glaubst", fuhr er ihm dazwischen, "und was nicht, danach habe ich nicht gefragt." Seine verschiedenfarbigen Augen lugten scharf unter der Kapuze hervor, als er ihn ansah. "Menschen können sich verstellen, wie du sicher schon festgestellt hast. Werwölfe und Kobolde übrigens auch."

Alexis bemühte sich, mit ihm Schritt zu halten und ihm gleichzeitig in die Augen zu blicken.

"A-Aber-"

"Kein 'aber'! Wir müssen vorsichtig sein." befahl Jakob. "Horch ihn ordentlich aus; du bist der Köder."

Der Wald näherte sich ihnen wie ein großes, schwarzes Ungeheuer, das sie mit jedem weiteren Schritt zu verschlingen drohte. Obgleich es nicht das erste Mal war, dass Alexis den Wald betrat, fürchtete er sich um einiges mehr. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass es diesmal geplant war und nicht ein verzweifelter Akt, Richard zu finden, bevor er etwas Dummes tun konnte.

Er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, als sie an den dunklen Baumreihen vorbeigingen; ihre Äste ragten wie nach ihnen greifende Arme in die Luft, die letzten Blätter erschienen ihm in der verschwommenen Finsternis wie monströse Geschwülste, der Frost auf ihnen wie die Narben zahlreicher Schlachten.

Alexis war aufgeregt; sein Herz hämmerte in unstetem Rhythmus gegen seine Brust und trieb ihn zusätzlich zu seinen Ängsten halb in den Wahnsinn.

"Noch weit?" wisperte er leise.

Jakob antwortete nicht; langsam erhob er die rechte Hand und ließ ihn anhalten. Stumm sah er sich um, hob sein Gesicht nach oben, drehte sich zu Alexis und nickte ihm kurz zu. Dann verschwand er hinter dem dichten Gebüsch und wurde eins mit der Dunkelheit.

Er war allein.

Alexis wusste nicht, wieso Jakob ausgerechnet hier angehalten hatte, doch er vermutete, dass er etwas bemerkt hatte, was Alexis nicht fähig war mit seinen Sinnen aufzunehmen.

Ein Rascheln erklang von der entgegen gesetzten Seite des Waldes; er wirbelte herum, erschrocken, doch er sah, dass es keinen Grund dafür gab.

Es war ein Kobold, und zwar nicht bloß irgendeiner.

"Guten Abend." begrüßte dieser ihn, als er sich die letzten Blätter und Zweige von den Schultern wischte. Alexis schluckte und straffte die Schultern. Er war nervös.

"Guten Abend ist gut", sagte er mit leichtem Zittern, "aber ich würde eher Nacht dazu sagen."

"Jaja, ist ja auch egal. Sie - ich hatte gedacht, hier jemand anderen zu treffen."

"Ach das …" Alexis winkte ab. "Es ist besser, wenn ich nicht allen zeige, wer ich bin, wissen Sie?" Der Kobold nickte langsam, Alexis meinte so etwas wie "Also eine andere Gestalt …" aus seinem Murmeln heraushören zu können.

Der Kobold schien in Eile zu sein, denn er hatte kaum, dass er vor ihm stand, angefangen in den Taschen seiner Kleidung zu kramen.

"Was suchen Sie?" fragte Alexis. Er hoffte, dass Jakob sich bereit hielt. Die Anspannung, die bereits die letzten Stunden, nachdem er den Brief bekommen hatte, an ihm zehrte, forderte nun ihren Tribut: Kleine Schweißtropfen rannen ihm trotz der Kälte an den Schläfen hinab und hinterließen eisige Schauer auf seinen Wangen und seinem Nacken, als sie die haut dort berührten.

Der Kobold blickte bei der Frage nicht auf.

"Etwas Wichtiges." meinte er nur kurz angebunden.

Alexis kam sich unglaublich nutzlos vor, als er einfach nur so dastand und dem Kobold dabei zusah, wie er, anscheinend uninteressiert an ihm, nach diesem 'wichtigen' Gegenstand, oder was auch immer es war, suchte. Was musste Jakob nur von ihm denken?

Sie waren den Plan einige Male durchgegangen, auch wenn er einfach war. Alexis würde den Kobold vorsichtig aushorchen, nachforschen, ob man ihm trauen konnte, oder ob er sich durch irgendwelche Anzeichen verriet. Jakob hatte ihm diese wenigstens theoretisch beigebracht; Nervosität zum Beispiel zeigte sich durch Zittern und Schwitzen. Aber dass er selbst nervös war, wusste er auch so.

"B-Brauchen Sie noch lange?" Er konnte eine leichte Unregelmäßigkeit seiner Tonlage nicht verhindern. Als er abermals schluckte, fiel es ihm schwerer als vorher, seine Kehle war trocken.

Er fragte sich, wonach der Kobold so lange suchen konnte; auch wenn die Taschen seiner Jacke größer als normal waren, so glaubte er nicht, dass es möglich war, dort etwas zu verlieren.

"Hören Sie", begann er und versuchte beinahe verzweifelt, seine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten, "sehen Sie mich endlich an und-"

Er erstarrte. Kaum hatte er die Worte ausgesprochen gehabt, war der Kobold ihnen gefolgt. Doch in seinen Augen war nicht mehr die übliche Aufregung zu sehen, die ihn sonst charakterisiert hatte.

Auf einmal erschien er ihm nicht mehr als kleiner, unschuldiger Verbündeter, sondern als ein Kobold, wie diejenigen, die Jakob ihm beschrieben hatte.

"Was-"

Er hatte keine Zeit mehr richtig aufzuschreien, denn im nächsten Moment knallte es ganz in der Nähe mehrere Male und der Kobold sprang zurück, um etwas Abstand zu gewinnen.

"Was geht hier vor?" brachte er es schließlich schwer atmend zustande zu bringen.

Es war nicht so, dass der Kobold gegrinst hätte, doch um seine Mundwinkel spielte der Hauch eines Lächelns.

"Abenteuer" sagte er nur und trat noch einen Schritt zurück, sein Lächeln verbreiterte sich und wurde zu einer Grimasse.

Alexis' Herz pochte beständig; ängstlich fragte er sich, wieso Jakob nicht aus seinem Versteck herauskam. Allein hatte er doch keine Chance, oder?

Oder?

Auch wenn er keinen exakten Grund zu der der Annahme hatte, so kam in ihm langsam der verdacht auf, Jakob wollte ihn auf die Probe stellen. Oder war er schon längst geflohen, im Angesicht der vielen Feinde?

Alexis kniff die Augen zusammen, als er versuchte in der Dunkelheit auszumachen, ob es sich um Todesser oder auch möglicherweise um Leute vom Orden handelte. Bei Letzteren hätte er ein Problem - er bezweifelte, dass er der Versuchung widerstehen konnte und sich wieder zurück in sein altes Ich verwandelte, damit sie ihn nicht angriffen. Obwohl Moody wahrscheinlich schon längst die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen und den Orden von seinem Spiel unterrichtet hatte.

Die Menschen waren in dunkle, alles verhüllende Umhänge gehüllt, genauso schwarz wie sein eigener. Doch das hatte nichts zu heißen, er konnte einfach nicht erkennen, um wen es sich handelte.

Nur eines war klar: Sie waren keinesfalls seine Freunde.

John blinzelte verschlafen und rieb sich die Augen. Ein Alptraum hatte ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen und hielt ihn auch nun wach. In der 'Nische' war es stockdunkel, doch er fand seinen Weg mühelos und tapste mit bloßen Füßen zur Küche, wo er sich ein Glas Wasser einschüttete.

Er fragte sich, ob Jakob noch wach war. Er arbeitete oft bis tief in die Nacht, arbeitete die verschiedensten Pläne aus oder saß einfach nur da und starrte Löcher in die Luft, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt. John wusste nicht genau, an was er in solchen Momenten dachte, doch er hatte nicht vor nachzufragen. Er gehörte noch nicht allzu lange zu seiner Gruppe, zudem war er ein geduldiger Mensch. Er akzeptierte die Geheimnisse anderer.

Es kam kein Licht unter der Tür zu Jakobs Zimmer hindurch. Jeder normale Mensch wäre wieder gegangen, in der Annahme, der Mensch dahinter würde schlafen.

Doch nicht John. Wie instinktiv spürte er, dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte. Vielleicht war es auch seine Neugier, die ihn dazu trieb, die Türe doch noch zu öffnen. Nur weil er ein geduldiger Mensch war, hieß das nicht, dass ihn die Geheimnisse anderer nicht doch interessierten.

Vorsichtig lugte er mit dem Kopf um den Türrahmen. Er wollte Jakob nicht aufwecken oder unnötig seinen ohnehin zu knappen Schlaf stören.

Doch das Bett, wo er eigentlich hätte liegen sollen, war leer.

Er hielt den Atem an und lauschte ins Haus, wenn man es denn so nennen wollte, doch er konnte nichts hören. Wenn Jakob nicht in seinem Zimmer war, musste er draußen sein.

Warum?

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, doch besorgt, schlüpfte John in ein altes Paar Schuhe, warf sich seinen Mantel über und verließ die 'Nische'.

"Wer seid ihr?" Obwohl sie sicher schon seit geschlagenen fünf Minuten um ihn herumstanden, hatte bisher noch keine von den Gestalten Anstalten gemacht, sich zu bewegen. Alexis, den diese Tatsache so sehr anspannte, dass er, wie er wusste, noch verrückt werden würde, wenn sich nicht bald irgendetwas an dieser Situation änderte, hatte keine andere Möglichkeit gesehen, als diese Frage einfach in den Raum beziehungsweise Wald zu werfen.

Doch es kam keine Antwort. Auch hinter ihm im Gebüsch, wo er immer noch Jakob vermutete, war es mucksmäuschenstill.

Sich zu beruhigen versuchend wandte er sich an den Kobold, der ihn aus sicherer Entfernung anstarrte. Seine gelblichen Augen leuchteten in der Dunkelheit.

"Was ist hier los?" Keine Antwort, er starrte weiter. "Was hast du vor?" Der Kobold schwieg. "Verdammt, antworte - oder du bekommst es mit mir zu tun!"

Er hatte die Worte zu hastig, zu stockend und plötzlich ausgesprochen. Der Kobold blinzelte kurz - Alexis glaubte zu wissen, dass Kobolde das nicht oft taten - und scharrte kurz mit einem Fuß über den Boden.

"Unterschätz mich nicht!" Alexis hatte sich schon längst in Rage geredet, er war kurz davor, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und die unbekannten Zauberer ohne weitere Ankündigung anzugreifen.

Doch wie hätte das auf Jakob gewirkt?

Es war eine Probe, mit Sicherheit. Alexis wusste nicht, was passieren würde, wenn er es vermasselte. Zumindest eine gehörige Standpauke würde er erhalten, doch es konnte auch mehr sein. Bisher hatte Jakob immer Geduld gezeigt, hatte ihm gelehrt, wie man ordentlich kämpfte, ob mit oder ohne Zauberstab, auf was man achten musste, die Anzeichen, wenn etwas nicht stimmte.

Und er hatte ihm immer zur Seite gestanden. Er hatte ihn vor Richard gerettet, der ihn sicher damals getötet hätte, hätte er es nicht verhindert, auch wenn dieser behauptet hätte, es sei nur Spaß gewesen. Alexis wusste, dass Richard ihn nicht mochte, ihn vielleicht sogar hasste. Was würde er von ihm denken, wenn er hier versagte? Wenn er möglicherweise sogar von dem Clan ausgeschlossen würde?

Alexis erschauerte, als er sich daran erinnerte, was mit denjenigen geschah, die nicht mehr zur Gruppe gehörten. Es durfte keine Zeugen, keine Mitwisser geben, sie mussten restlos verschwinden. Er war ein Mitwisser.

Sterben würde er sowieso, doch eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, sein Leben noch ein wenig auszunutzen.

Also: Er zwang sich, seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen, die an seiner Seite geballten Fäuste entspannten sich zusehends, seine Augen huschten wachsam hin und her, von den verhüllten Gestalten zu dem Kobold, der ihn immer noch unverhohlen musterte, und wieder zurück.

"Weißt du", begann er und zu seiner Freude hörte sich seine Stimme ruhig an, "ich hatte schon so etwas erwartet." Der Kobold schwieg immer noch. "Du hast doch nicht wirklich geglaubt, ich würde hier allein hinkommen?" Er befürchtete, dass Jakob ihm in diesem Moment am liebsten den Hals umdrehen würde; doch mit Zufriedenheit stellte er fest, dass der Kobold zum ersten Mal kurz den Blickkontakt unterbrach und zu seinen Begleitern blickte. "Ich weiß nicht, wie viel ihr genau davon wisst, aber es gibt eine große Verschwörung in der Nockturngasse … wahrscheinlich habt ihr schon etwas davon mitbekommen." Auf dem Gesicht des Koboldes zeichnete sich Unverständnis ab, die von den anderen konnte er wegen der Kapuzen nicht erkennen. "Der Wald ist nur so gespickt von den Anhängern dieses Komplo-"

"Sie lügen!" Letztendlich hatte der Kobold doch noch gesprochen. "Sie machen das nur, weil Sie Angst haben!" Alexis stockte kurz, fasste sich aber schnell wieder.

"Und Sie", sagte er mit der selbstsichersten Stimme, die er aufbringen konnte, "lügen aus demselben Grund."

Es schien so, als hätten sie die Rollen getauscht; jetzt war er es, der zurückstarrte und der Kobold wurde nervös - wenn auch nicht so sehr, wie Alexis selbst es noch vor wenigen Minuten gewesen war.

Doch der Kobold war aus irgendeinem Grund nicht so leicht ganz aus der Fassung zu bringen.

"Und warum sind die nicht schon längst aufgetaucht?"

"Und woher wollen Sie wissen, dass sie nicht 'schon längst aufgetaucht' sind?"

Das saß. Zufrieden betrachtete Alexis, was er bei dem Kobold angerichtet hatte: Er fing leicht zu zittern an und seine Augen zuckten nun immer häufiger in die verschiedensten Richtungen. Alexis hoffte, dass Jakob das Spiel so mitspielte, wie er es in der Eile geplant hatte.

John hatte es eilig. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass Jakob allein in der Nacht unterwegs gewesen wäre, doch bisher hatte er zumindest einem von ihnen immer Bescheid gesagt. Zudem hatte auch Alexis' Mantel nicht mehr an der Stelle gehangen, wo er sein sollte.

Er wusste nicht, was die beiden vorhatten. Dennoch hatte er schon vor einigen Stunden, abends, als sie alle in der Küche am Tisch gesessen hatten, gemerkt, dass vor allem Alexis unruhiger als sonst war.

Es war etwas im Busch und er hatte vor, herauszufinden was es war.

Doch wo konnten sie hingegangen sein? Die Nockturngasse war groß und wenn er ehrlich war, glaubte er noch nicht einmal daran, dass sie sich dort befanden. Also weiter außerhalb, doch Jakob hätte ihnen auf jeden Fall von einer solchen Mission erzählt.

Der Wald - eine kleine Stimme flüsterte in seinem Kopf. Der Wald, der sich hier ganz in der Nähe erstreckte, war mehr als das, er war für sie von vielerlei Nutzen; sie verwandelten sich dort, lockten ihre Feinde hinein oder trafen sich mit Verbündeten.

Ersteres konnte nicht zutreffen, wenn Jakob sich tatsächlich im Wald befand und Alexis bei ihm war. Es war kein Vollmond und außerdem würde weder Alexis sich in solche Gefahr begeben, noch würde Jakob dies zulassen. Zudem, zweitens, griffen sie ihre Feinde nur wohlüberlegt, geplant und vor allem in Absprache mit dem restlichen Clan an.

Es musste also das Letzte sein: Irgendjemand wartete im Wald auf die beiden.

Dass sie üben würden, wie so oft, schloss John von vornherein aus. Das konnte man auch am Tag erledigen und dabei nicht die wertlose und eh schon viel zu kurze Zeit, die sie zum Schlafen nutzen konnten, verschwenden.

Leichtfüßig lief er über das graue Pflaster durch die Gassen und ließ die Nockturngasse nach nur wenigen Minuten hinter sich. Bald erstreckten sich schon die dunklen Spitzen der Tannen und Fichten über seinem Kopf.

Unruhe breitete sich im Wald aus. Die Zauberer - auf welcher Seite sie auch immer standen - begannen langsam, sich aus ihrer Starre zu lösen und ihre umhüllten Köpfe nach links und rechts schnellen zu lassen, als glaubten sie dadurch eine bessere Sicht auf mögliche Feinde erlangen zu können.

Auch Alexis war angespannt; es tat sich nichts. Er wusste, dass er ganz schön in der patsche saß, wenn Jakob nicht auf ihn einging. Hatte er den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl nicht verstanden? Vielleicht tat er es auch aus Absicht, als würde er ihm sagen wollen, dass er in so einer Situation ganz auf sich allein gestellt war. Er würde es ihm zutrauen.

Zwei, drei Minuten verstrichen und nachdem seine Hoffnung immer weiter gesunken war, gab er sie schließlich auf. Jakob würde seinen Wunsch nicht erfüllen.

Auch die anderen schienen dies zu spüren, denn die Nervosität, die bis eben noch Besitz von ihnen ergriffen hatte, ließ immer weiter nach, je länger er ihnen regungslos gegenüberstand und schließlich kehrte ihre alte Selbstsicherheit zurück.

"Also haben sie doch gelogen." Aus der Stimme des Koboldes war Erleichterung herauszuhören.

Alexis ballte die Fäuste; er wusste, dass er aufgeflogen war und sich nicht mehr herausreden konnte. Bereit, sich zu verteidigen griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und bohrte seine Füße in den halbgefrorenen Waldboden.

Plötzlich geschahen mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig: Ein lautes Krachen ertönte über seinem Kopf, die Zauberer, der Kobold, sowie auch er selbst blickten nach oben. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er etwas Großes auf sie hinabstürzen sah und er sprang hastig beiseite, um nicht davon getroffen zu werden. Ein Klumpen aus Erde und Blättern rasselte durch die Baumkronen und fiel kurz vor dem Kontakt mit dem Boden auseinander. Dreck wirbelte auf und versperrte ihm die Sicht auf das Geschehen.

Doch seine Ohren funktionierten noch perfekt; Schreie erklangen aus dem Nichts und grelle Flüche schossen quer durch den Wald.

"Hilf mir, verdammt!"

Alexis zuckte zusammen, als neben ihm plötzlich jemand auftauchte.

"J-John?"

"Wer sonst? Sei froh, dass ich hier bin!" Die Worte waren nicht ernst gemeint. Zwar waren sie selbst bei weitem in der Unterzahl, doch man konnte sagen, dass John wesentlich besser ausgebildet war. Sie hatten eine Chance zu gewinnen. Zudem kämpfte der Junge mit einem Willen, den Alexis noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. "Was ist?" John klopfte ihm fest auf den Rücken, als sich die Gelegenheit dazu bot.

Dies brachte Alexis endlich in die Realität zurück, er hob seinen Zauberstab in die Luft und feuerte drauflos, wohlwissend, dass Jakob ihnen zusah.

"Sectrumsempra!" Der Fluch zischte geradewegs auf einen der Zauberer zu und traf ihn mitten in die Brust. Er erstarrte und blickte langsam auf den sich langsam ausbreitenden Fleck aus Blut, der an seinem Umhang hinunter rann. Dann knickte er um, fiel nach vorne und blieb liegen, dass Gesicht verborgen vor Alexis.

Dieser verharrte kaum, dass zehn Sekunden verstrichen waren und wandte sich den übrig gebliebenen Zauberern zu, mit denen John sich gerade beschäftigte.

Dieser war von gleich vier Männern umgeben, die ihre Flüche auf ihn niederprasseln ließen. Trotzdem schaffte John es, den meisten davon geschickt auszuweichen, dennoch geschah es einige Male, dass er gestreift wurde.

Alexis zögerte nicht lange, von hinten zielte er mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Kopf des Mannes.

"Wingardium Leviosa" Im Allgemeinen mochte dies zwar kein wirkungsvoller Spruch sein, doch das Ergebnis in diesem Falle konnte sich sehen lassen, befand er. Er ließ den Zauberer in rasanter Geschwindigkeit nach oben fliegen und kümmerte sich nicht um die vielen Äste, die ihm dabei im Weg waren. Dann löste er den Spruch.

Er fragte sich, was Jakob wohl zu ihm sagen würde, wenn dieser Kampf vorbei sein würde. Er verschwendete noch nicht einmal einen Gedanken an eine mögliche Niederlage.


	13. Körperlos, geistlos

**Kapitel XII : Körperlos, geistlos**

Für Alexis war das Gefecht kein Kinderspiel, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht.

Hätte er in diesem Moment in seinem Kopf Platz für nur einen weiteren Gedanken gehabt, wäre ihm wahrscheinlich eingefallen, dass er sowohl seine Ausdauer als auch seine außergewöhnliche Wendigkeit nur dem Training, das ihm als Sucher zuteil wurde, zu verdanken hatte.

Doch die massive Anzahl der Flüche, die an seinem Körper vorbeisausten und seine Kleidung und Haut ansengten, ließ ihm dafür nicht genug Freiraum.

Als er den Zauberer mit dem Schwebefluch nach oben gerissen hatte, hatten die anderen nach oben gesehen und für wenige Augenblicke ihre Angriffe unterbrochen, doch als die ersten Äste auf sie hinunterrieselten, fiel ihnen wieder ein, wozu sie dort waren.

Alexis sprang hoch, als er einem niedrig geratenen Fluch auswich und suchte nach dem Verursacher. Es einer der verhüllten Gestalten, doch dieser hatte sich wohl bisher im Hintergrund versteckt. Alexis kam auf ihn zu, mit immer schneller werdenden Schritten.

Doch der Andere rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, richtete nur seinen Zauberstab auf ihn.

"Imperio!" Die Worte hallten klar und deutlich durch den Wald und auf einmal war es vollkommen still um ihn.

Still, bis auf das leise Flüstern einer Stimme, die aus allen Richtungen zu kommen schien.

_Komm auf meine Seite …_

Die Stimme war unmenschlich hell und zischelnd.

_Komm … Du willst doch …_, Alexis schüttelte den Kopf, als wollte er sie dadurch loswerden, _etwas erreichen?_ Sie hatte an Schärfe zugenommen, verbesserte sich jedoch sofort und redete leise zischelnd weiter. _Worauf wartest du noch? Zusammen können wir stark werden …_

"Nein!" Alexis kniff die Augen zusammen, doch das Bild des Waldes blieb bestehen, ebenso wie die unbekannte Stimme, die ihm doch vertraut vorkam. So vertraut, als hätte er sie schon einmal gehört. Irgendwann einmal - hatte er diese Zeit verdrängt? Diesen Tag? "Wer … bist du?"

_Oh, du weißt, wer ich bin_, flüsterte die Stimme, fuhr mit unsichtbaren Händen schmeichelnd um ihn, _erinnerst du dich nicht mehr?_

"Nein …" antwortete Alexis.

_Das ist schade_, die Stimme machte eine Pause, _dann lass mich dir deine Erinnerungen in dein Gedächtnis rufen … Harry Potter._

Alexis riss die Augen auf. Hektisch sah er sich um, die Arme nutzlos an den Seiten hängend.

"Verdammt … sag, wer bist du?" Er wurde zunehmend verzweifelter; diese Stimme kam ihm so vertraut vor, doch mit jeder Sekunde, die er sie hörte, wurde sie ihm verhasster.

_Ich würde sagen, dass es mich verletzt … dass du mich nicht erkennst_, antwortete die Stimme. Sie war lauter geworden, als sei ihr Besitzer näher gekommen, _wenn du mir glauben würdest._

"Zeig dich." Alexis konnte nicht anders, als diesen Wunsch - denn mehr war es nicht, kein Befehl - auszusprechen, obwohl er, wenn er es zugegeben hätte, Angst davor hatte, wer sich hinter dieser Stimme verbergen könnte.

Von weit hinten, zwischen den Bäumen, an deren Wurzeln sich weißer, fasriger Nebel gebildet hatte, bildete sich eine dunkle Gestalt heraus. Sie erschien ihm von der ersten Sekunde an unwirklich; ihr Anblick ließ ihm seine Augen schmerzen.

_Erinnerst du dich immer noch nicht?_

Obwohl er deutlich sehen konnte, dass sie Gestalt auf ihn zuging, kam sie kein bisschen näher. Außerdem bemerkte er, dass ihr Umhang, der von dem Nebel so nass sein musste, dass er tropfte oder zumindest, dass er feucht glänzte, vollkommen trocken war.

Doch auch trocken war das falsche Wort. Die ganze Gestalt kam ihm unwirklich vor.

"Nicht echt …" Alexis überfuhr ein Schauer. "Das alles ist nicht echt - aufwachen! Wach auf!" appellierte er an sich selbst.

Doch natürlich funktionierte es nicht.

_Du hast doch nicht geglaubt, dass so etwas den Fluch aufheben könnte, oder?_ Er konnte das Grinsen beinahe wahrnehmen. _Du unterhältst mich wirklich hervorragend … doch dafür bin ich nicht hier …_

Alexis begann sich ein weiteres Mal wild umzusehen, diesmal, um einen möglichen Ausweg, eine Fluchtmöglichkeit zu erhaschen. Nach einigen Sekunden stellte er fest, dass es keine gab und wandte sich wieder der fremden Gestalt zu.

_Hast du Angst, Harry?_ Er schüttelte den Kopf. Bildete er es sich nur ein, oder konnte er tatsächlich Lachen hören? _Deine Eltern waren genauso. Mutig bis zum Ende … und doch haben sie um ihr Leben gebettelt, als es dr-_

"Sei still!"

Der Fremde tat es.

Alexis' Atem ging schnell und abgehackt, doch er hatte sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die verschwommene Person, genau da, wo er das Herz vermutete.

"Sag mir endlich, wer du bist!" zischte er mit zusammengepressten Zähnen, obwohl er schon längst eine Vermutung hatte. Doch noch, wo er nicht den endgültigen Beweis hatte, wagte er es noch nicht einmal, es für möglich zu halten.

Eine Weile lang tat sich gar nichts und Alexis bekam das Gefühl, als sei die Zeit stehen geblieben. Es hätte ihn nicht verwundert; er traute ihm alles zu, wenn es denn tatsächlich er war.

_Ich … bin …_

Die Gestalt bekam Konturen; Alexis wusste, dass dieser Prozess Minuten um Minuten dauerte, dennoch konnte er dabei zusehen und es kam ihm nur wir der Hauch einer Sekunde vor. Dort, wo das Gesicht sein musste, wurden die Farben heller und bleicher, und dort, wo die Augen sein sollten, war das, vor dem er sich so sehr fürchtete.

Er schrie. Aus seinem Zauberstab brach ein grelles, weißes Licht heraus, das auf den Anderen zuschoss und ihn in der Brust traf. Die Gestalt erstarrte kurz, dann fiel sie in sich zusammen wie eine schlecht gemachte Puppe.

Plötzlich konnte Alexis wieder alle Geräusche um ihn herum hören. Er sah auf und sah überall auf dem feuchten Waldboden dunkle Gebilde, die sich, als er sie eine Weile betrachtet hatte, als die anderen Zauberer herausstellten. Sie sahen nicht sehr lebendig aus.

In einem Anflug von Angst, der ihn durchzuckte, ließ er seinen Kopf hochschnellen und blickte zu der Stelle, wo eben noch der Besitzer dieser Stimme gestanden hatte. Auch dort war ein dunkler Haufen aus Kleidern. Darunter blitze eine regungslose Hand hervor.

Doch sie war nicht so bleich, wie sie ihm eben erschienen war.

"Alles klar?" Als er aufsah, bemerkte er, dass John an seiner Seite erschienen war. Die Haut über einem seiner Augen war blutig du würde bald verkrusten und anschwellen, doch abgesehen davon sah er relativ unversehrt aus.

Als John ihn immer noch fragend ansah, nickte Alexis kurz, obwohl er sich noch nie so schlecht in seinem Leben gefühlt hatte.

Ihm schmerzten alle Knochen im Leib, doch trotzdem stemmte er sich auf und wankte zu der am Boden liegenden Gestalt. Er musste sich vergewissern. Es konnte nicht sein. Nicht mit einem einzigen Fluch.

Wieso kam es ihm bloß so vor, als wäre der Weg, den er zwischen John und dem Unbekannten zurücklegte, der Weg, den ein zum Tode Verurteilter zu seiner Hinrichtung beging? Er musste tot sein. Niemand konnte so still daliegen - oder?

Er stand vor der gestalt und sah auf sie hinab.

Schritte erklangen hinter ihm.

"Alexis" Jakob tauchte urplötzlich an seiner Seite auf. "Warte. Lass mich das machen." Und damit beugte er sich ohne zu zögern hinunter und drehte den leblosen Körper um. "Sauber" sagte er anerkennend. "Ist glatt durchs Herz gegangen."

Doch Alexis nahm seine Worte kaum wahr. Seine Ohren waren von einem Rauschen erfüllt und ihn durchfuhr eine Eiseskälte.

Er kannte den Toten nicht.

* * *

Die meisten Zauberer waren tot, doch es gab zwei Verletzte, einer davon derjenige, den Alexis durch die Luft gewirbelt hatte. Die Toten ließen sie im Wald zurück; die Wölfe würden sich um sie kümmern, so Jakob. Sie konnten von Glück reden, dass es immer noch stockdunkel war, denn ansonsten wäre es nicht so leicht gewesen, die beiden Männer zu transportieren.

Alexis fror. Jetzt, wo die Hitze des Kampfes vorüber war, spürte er die Kälte, die ihm unter seinen Umhang und durch dessen Brandlöcher und Risse, die er sich zwischendurch eingefangen hatte, kroch. Es ging ihm miserabel und er fragte sich, wieso ausgerechnet er dafür zuständig war, die beiden Zauberer vor sich in der Schwebe zu halten. Er war erleichtert darüber, dass sie ohnmächtig waren, denn dies machte es ihm ein wenig leichter.

Er ging immer langsamer und sein Abstand zu ihnen wurde immer größer. Doch je mehr er sich anstrengte, sie einzuholen, desto schwächer fühlte er sich.

Dann dachte er, sein Herzschlag würde aussetzen.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde spürte er nichts mehr um sich herum, seine Augen sahen Farben, ohne Zusammenhänge zwischen ihnen herzustellen und seine Ohren waren taub; dann keuchte er auf, stolperte, versuchte sich noch auf den Beinen zu halten, fiel dann jedoch schmerzhaft auf die Knie.

Die zwei Verletzten krachten zeitgleich auf den harten Boden.

"Alexis?" Es war John, der sich zuerst umblickte; Jakob folgte im nächsten Augenblick.

Alexis achtete nicht auf sie. Wieder raste sein Herz, schneller und schneller, er versuchte rasselnd nach Luft zu ringen, doch es war, als atmete er nur Sand, der seine Kehle zerriss und von dort aus seinen Körper von innen zerstörte.

Er sackte auf den Boden, Arme und Beine wie bei einem hilflosen Säugling angezogen, und fing an zu zucken.

"Was? Was passiert mit-" John brach ab. Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er helfen wollte, sich der Unerfüllbarkeit dieses Wunsches beinahe bewusst. Hastig kniete er sich neben ihn und versuchte ihn festzuhalten.

Jakob kam zu ihm.

"Ich hab mich kurz um die zwei da gekümmert." sagte er und nickte zu den Zauberern, die von einem Fluch an den Boden gefesselt waren. Er sah zu John. "Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Verblüfft sah John zu ihm auf.

"Was? Wieso?" fragte er hektisch.

"Es ist normal." Obwohl Jakobs Stimme keinerlei Zweifel oder gar Mitgefühl preisgab, konnte John diese Gefühle nur zu gut an seinem Gesicht ablesen. Dies war der Anstoß dafür, dass er es mit der Angst zu tun bekam, denn Jakob zeigte selten außerhalb der Nische solche Emotionen, die ihn schwächer aussehen ließen.

"Wieso ist es normal?" fragte John und ließ seine Hände langsam von Alexis' Körper hinunter gleiten. Jakob schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nicht hier." sagte er. "Warten wir, bis es vorbei ist, dann bringen die sie in die Nische", plante er, "und dann kümmern wir uns um Alexis. Obwohl man nicht viel mehr tun kann, als ihm ein Glas Wasser zu geben." Er lachte leise und zynisch auf, dann fing er an, seinen Zauberstab in den Händen zu drehen, als wäre ihm langweilig. "Ich dachte mir schon, dass ich es dir und dem Clan irgendwann erzählen müsste. Besonders dir."

John, der die Gelegenheit ergriff, um nicht weiter auf den sich am Boden windenden Alexis achten zu müssen, hob die Augenbrauen.

"Du hast wirklich ein Talent dafür, Leute neugierig zu machen." sagte er tadelnd, wandte sich Alexis jedoch sofort wieder zu, als dieser zu husten anfing. Einige Tropfen Blut spritzten auf den Boden und vermischten sich mit der Eisschicht darauf. "Ist das auch noch normal?" fragte er zweifelnd.

"Nein" sagte Jakob und starrte wie gebannt auf die kleinen Blutkleckse. "Ist es nicht." Er streckte eine Hand nach Alexis aus, wie um ihn an der Schulter zu berühren, als ob er ihm Mut oder etwas in der Art geben wollte - dann stockte er.

"Jakob?" John blickte ihn besorgt an. Er war vollkommen verwirrt: Alexis' Zustand, einen solchen, wie er ihn noch nie gesehen hatte, dann auch noch Jakobs merkwürdiges Verhalten. Was hatte dies zu bedeuten.

Alexis hörte auf zu zucken.

"Ist er-" begann John entsetzt.

"Nein, sieh doch hin!"

Alexis' Atem ging keuchend und abgehackt, doch regelmäßig und mit jedem weiteren Male kräftiger. John kam es so vor, als nähme er sein Leben aus der Luft. Mit einem Zucken seines Zauberstabes und dem dazugehörenden Spruch ließ Jakob ihn in der Luft schweben.

"Komm" befahl er John. "Und nimm die zwei da mit."

* * *

Alexis bekam zwar mit, was um ihn herum passierte, doch seltsamerweise hatte er nicht das Gefühl, als würde ihn dies etwas angehen. Mit trägen Augen beobachtete er, wie die Häuser an ihn vorbei glitten, während er in der Luft hing. John, der hinter ihnen ging, blickte immer wieder zu ihm.

Als sie endlich in der 'Nische' ankamen, war es ihm unglaublich kalt und wäre er religiös gewesen, hätte er Gott oder Merlin dafür gedankt, dass ein Feuer in dem sonst meist kaltem Kamin angezündet worden war. Als hätte man sie bereits erwartet.

"Jakob! John! - Und … Alexis?" Es war Thomas, auch bekannt unter dem Spitznamen 'Tüte', der aufsprang, als sie in die Küche eintraten. "Was in Hufflepuffs Namen ist passiert?"

"Das erkläre ich gleich. Ruf alle zusammen:" sagte Jakob, während er Alexis vorsichtig auf einem der Stühle ablud und ihm dann ein Glas Wasser reichte. Er trank es beinahe gierig, die Flüssigkeit rann ihm an beiden Mundwinkeln vorbei.

Es wurde laut, als Schritte und Stimmen erklangen, sich der Küche, in der sie saßen, näherten; doch als die Verursacher des Lärms ihre Köpfe durch die Türe steckten, wurde es stiller.

"Wow, Alexis sieht ganz schön mitgenommen aus." meinte Richard grinsend.

"Sei still!" forderte Jakob ihn auf. "Das ist kein Kinderspiel und außerdem möchte ich euch etwas Wichtiges sagen." Er schwieg sich so lange aus, bis es tatsächlich vollkommen ruhig war. Zum Glück gab es keine entnervende Wanduhr. "Also …" begann er. "Ihr habt sicher schon bemerkt, dass … Alexis manchmal ein wenig … nun ja, sagen wir - seltsam ist." Er machte eine Pause, in der die anderen zustimmend nickten.

"Ich wurde vergiftet." Die Stimme kam aus der hintersten Ecke der Küche, wo Alexis in sich zusammengesunken saß, in den Händen das leere Glas. "Deswegen habe ich mich euer Gruppe angeschlossen." Dann schwieg er wieder, sodass Jakob wieder das Sprechen übernahm.

"Es wird … nach meinen Einschätzungen nicht allzu lange dauern, bis es … vorbei ist." sagte er zögerlich. Alexis vermutete, dass er entweder nicht gerne über den Tod seines Bruders sprach, oder dass die anderen gar nichts darüber wussten. Er tippte auf Letzteres. Es gab keinen Grund für ihn, es ihnen zu erzählen. "Trotzdem …" Er wandte sich Alexis wieder zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Ich denke, früher oder später wärest du trotzdem auf die gleiche Idee gekommen. Denn dies ist die richtige Seite."

Er wusste es auch so. Wäre er sich nicht sicher gewesen, dass das, was er vorhatte zu tun, das Richtige war, hätte er sich nie darauf eingelassen. So ein Mensch war er nicht. Er fragte sich jedoch, ob unter den Werwölfen auch nur ein Einziger war, der in dieser Hinsicht zögerte.

Er bemerkte, dass Richard ihn beobachtete.

"Was?" fragte er gereizt, als er den Blick nicht senkte, obwohl er ihn erwiderte. Richard grinste.

"Ich frage mich nur gerade … ob es wahr ist, was du Jakob erzählt hast."

Alexis kniff die Augen zusammen und wollte gerade zu einer verteidigenden Antwort ansetzen, als er ein ihm wohl bekanntes Prickeln spürte. Für einen Augenblick sah er Jakob erschrocken an, dann sprang er auf.

"Was-" Jakob unterbrach sich selbst, denn er verstand nun endlich, was geschah: Die Illusion hatte das Ende ihrer Wirkung erreicht. Er nickte ihm zu, von den anderen unbemerkt.

Alexis rannte aus der Küche.

Die anderen Werwölfe wollten ihm folgen, allen voran Richard, doch Jakob sprach ein Machtwort.

"Wartet, verdammt!" Sie blieben so abrupt stehen, als seien sie eingefroren. Nur Richard hatte ihn wohl entweder nicht gehört - was bei seiner Lautstärke eher unwahrscheinlich war - oder ignorierte den Befehl einfach. "Richard, bleib stehen! Ich warne dich!"

Und wider seines eigenen Erwartens tat er es tatsächlich.

Richard drehte sich um, den Kopf gesenkt. Jakob bezweifelte jedoch, dass er es aus Gehorsam tat, denn seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. Er war wütend. Mit schweren Schritten ging er auf Jakob zu, der immer noch auf seinem Stuhl saß.

"Kannst du mir endlich mal sagen, was hier los ist, verflucht noch mal!" Jeder andere wäre von der puren Gewalt, mit der er diese Worte aussprach, wenn man es denn sprechen nennen wollte, überwältigt gewesen. Doch Jakob war daran gewöhnt.

Er hob die Hände.

"Beruhige dich erst einmal." sagte er, auch wenn er sich bewusst war, dass es bei Richard nichts nützen würde.

"Verdammt, red hier nicht um den heißen Brei herum!" zischte Richard, doch er entspannte zur Überraschung aller seinen Körper und ließ sich auf die knarrende Sitzbank neben dem Tisch fallen. "Du lässt ihm viel zu viel durchgehen - mit keinem von uns hast du dir so viel Mühe gegeben wie mit ihm! Warum?" Er nahm sich ein Messer und fing an, einer seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen nachzugehen und schnitze an einer seiner Holzfiguren weiter. Er hatte Dutzende davon.

Jakob sah ihn an; seine Augen wirkten auf einmal müde. In diesem Moment konnte man ihm mehr als sonst ansehen, wie erschöpft er wirklich war. Ob es an diesem Tag lag, wusste selbst er nicht.

Er seufzte, als er sah, dass jeder von ihm die Antwort erwartete.

"Weil ich ihn dabei haben möchte." sagte er schlicht und schloss die Augen.

Was er besser nicht getan hätte, denn schon im nächsten Moment hörte er eindumpfes Geräusch und als er erschrocken die Augen aufriss, sah er nicht nur Richard, der sich so weit es ging zu ihm hinübergebeugt hatte, sondern auch dessen Schnitzmesser, das vor ihm zitternd im Tisch steckte.

"Pass auf, Richard", sagte er ernst, "sonst könnte dieses Messer noch Jemandem wehtun."

"Da könntest du Recht haben …" sagte Richard ohne die Miene zu verziehen. Er lehnte sich wieder zurück und griff nach dem Messer. Es steckte tief in dem Holz, ließ sich aber leicht herausziehen.

Eine Pause entstand. Dann mischte sich jedoch auch Ismael ein, der sich bis dahin vollkommen ruhig verhalten hatte.

"Wieso willst du ihn dabei haben?" fragte er. Jakob sah ihn von der Seite her an, ohne den Kopf zu drehen.

"Reicht es, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich glaube, dass noch eine ganze Menge in ihm steckt?"

"Nur wenn du es auch selbst glaubst." erwiderte Ismael mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Es ärgerte Jakob schon lange nicht mehr, dass dieser seine zweideutigen Kommentare nicht unterdrücken konnte. Dafür war er ein viel zu guter Berater und Freund.

Er antwortete nicht. Ismael hatte ihm mit diesem Satz eine Möglichkeit gegeben, sich ohne weiter etwas sagen zu müssen anderen Dingen zuzuwenden, welchen, die möglicherweise wichtiger sein könnten als diese Frage.

"Also gut." Andreas, der sonst immer sehr schweigsam war, ergriff den verloren gegangenen Faden. "Dann schildere uns, wieso du mitten in der Nacht auf einmal verschwunden warst? Du musst wissen, ich habe dich gesehen, wie ihr zwei die Nische verlassen habt … ihr habt wahrhaftig so ausgesehen, als hättet ihr etwas Ungutes vor! Ich war ziemlich besorgt, weil du nur Alexis dabei hattest …" sagte er.

Jakobs Mundwinkel verzogen sich nach oben.

"Ich bin beeindruckt, so viel hast du schon seit langem nicht mehr gesagt!" meinte er sarkastisch, doch man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er davon nichts bemerkt hatte. Er seufzte und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. "Okay … um es kurz zu machen, Alexis hatte eine kleine Bekanntschaft, bevor er auf uns gestoßen ist."

"Eine Bekanntschaft?" unterbrach Richard ihn.

"Ja" Jakob sah ihn an, als wollte er ihm allein durch seinen Blick mitteilen, dass er gefälligst zu schweigen hatte. "Einen Kobold, um genau-"

"Ein Kobold? Doch nicht etwa aus Gringotts?"

"Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn du einfach mal deine Klappe hältst und zuhörst, sonst kann ich es auch für mich behalten - klar?" Jakobs Nerven waren merklich angespannt. "Also …" sagte er gedehnt. "Ein Kobold. Ja. Und ja, aus Gringotts. Ich war überrascht, als Alexis mir davon erzählte. Dummerweise …", sagte er und seufzte noch einmal - er tat dies ziemlich oft an diesem Tag, "hat er uns verraten. Den Kobold meine ich!" fuhr er auf, als Richard schon empört zu irgendetwas wie 'hab ich's doch gewusst!' ansetzen wollte. "Nun ja, es gab ein kleines Gefecht, aber niemand wurde ernsthaft verletzt. Außer unsere Feinde natürlich. Es waren Todesser. Ich habe mir ihre Arme angesehen." Er stockte kurz, als wollte er noch etwas sagen. "So. Das war's. Ich hoffe, ihr seit jetzt zufrieden."

Man konnte ihnen ansehen, dass sie dies keinesfalls waren, doch Jakob hatte vorerst nicht vor, weiter darüber zu reden. Mit geraden Schultern ging er aus der Küche. Er hatte noch etwas Wichtiges mit Alexis zu besprechen.

* * *

Zusammen saß Alexis als Harry Potter mit John in seinem kleinen, leicht staubigen Zimmer. Er war vollkommen erschöpft von dieser Nacht; erst die Konfrontation mit den Todessern, dann die Begegnung mit dieser seltsamen Gestalt, schließlich wieder dieses verfluchte Herzrasen und letzten Endes musste er sich auch wieder zurückziehen, um nicht entlarvt zu werden.

Wie sollte das nur weitergehen? Er hatte sich wirklich Hoffnungen gemacht, dass der Kobold ein guter Verbündeter für ihn und später auch für die Werwölfe werden könnte.

Was war nur mit dem Kobold los gewesen? In der Gringottsbank hatte er einen völlig anderen Eindruck von ihm bekommen - leicht verschüchtert, jedoch aufgeweckt, wie es seinem jungen Alter entsprach und abenteuerlustig, wie er ihm ja auch offenbart hatte.

Es war ihm wirklich ein Rätsel.

Doch bevor er damit beginnen konnte, sich weiter darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, klopfte es an die Tür. Harry rief "Herein!", senkte jedoch den Kopf, denn er wusste, wer der Besucher war.

"Kann ich mit dir sprechen?" fragte Jakob in einem Ton, der keinen Zweifel daran ließ, dass es alles andere als eine Frage war, die er stellte. "John, du gehst raus."

Der Junge erhob sich und schlenderte zur Tür, nicht ohne Harry noch einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter zuzuwerfen.

"Er kann bleiben." Harry hatte sich aufgesetzt und blickte Jakob aus ernsten Augen an. "Ich weiß worum es geht. Und es geht den ganzen Clan was an." Er schluckte. "Aber ich danke dir, dass du allein zu mir gekommen bist." In seinem Gesicht hätte nicht deutlicher stehen können, dass er damit eine ganz bestimmte Person meinte.

Jakob sah für einige Sekunden zwischen John und ihm hin und her und entschied dann, dass, wenn Harry damit einverstanden sei, er selbst es auch sein konnte. Er nickte John zu, der daraufhin lächelte und leicht hüpfend wieder zurückkam und sich neben Harry auf dessen Bett setzte.

"Alexis-" begann Jakob, doch die letzte Silbe seines Namens klang seltsam abgehackt und unvollendet. "Sag, sollte ich besser Harry sagen?" Harry verneinte durch ein Kopfschütteln.

"Nein … die Anderen könnten es vielleicht hören, wer weiß. Außerdem möchte ich mir das abgewöhnen."

Jakob sah ihn an, seine Züge verrieten kaum, dass er über etwas nachdachte.

"Nun gut!" fuhr er dann fort, als sei nichts geschehen, doch anstatt weiterzureden, wie die beiden es erwartet hatten, kam er abermals ins Straucheln. "Hm …" murmelte er. "Wie soll ich anfangen? Du hast", er sah Harry durchdringend an, "dich ja wirklich tapfer geschlagen." Er ließ den Satz unheilvoll im Raum schweben. "Aber irgendetwas war nicht in Ordnung, nicht wahr? - Was ist passiert, Alexis? Du hast dich so seltsam benommen."

Harry zögerte zuerst, ihm von seiner Begegnung zu erzählen. Natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass er dieses Geheimnis nicht einfach mit sich herumtragen durfte, ohne, dass es jemand anderes wusste - und wenn es nur um seiner selbst willen war, denn er spürte jetzt schon, wie sehr es ihn belastete.

"V-Voldemort." sprach er den Namen zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben voller Ehrfurcht und Angst aus. "Ich habe ihn gesehen. - I-Ich weiß, dass du mir nicht glaubst, Jakob, aber-" Er verzweifelte und verstummte.

"Hey, immer mit der Ruhe." Jakob senkte die Stimme. "Du meinst also, du hast … ihn gesehen? - Wieso?"

Harry zögerte. Würde Jakob ihn für verrückt halten, wenn er es ihm erzählte? Je mehr Zeit zwischen dem Vorfall und dem Hier und Jetzt verstrich, desto weniger glaubte er an sich selbst. Mehr und mehr hatte er das Gefühl, in einem Traum gefangen zu sein, aus dem es kein Aufwachen gab.

Er wusste nicht, wieso er den Dunklen Lord, wie ihn seine Gefolgsmänner nannten, als den Besitzer dieser Stimme identifiziert hatte. Er konnte es doch nicht gewesen sein. Voldemort war irgendwo da draußen, weit entfernt, aber doch sicher nicht in einem benachbarten Wald. Das wäre selbst für ihn viel zu gefährlich. Und außerdem hatte die Leiche alles andere als nach ihm ausgesehen. Ihm wurde schlecht, als er an das bleiche Gesicht des Mannes zurückdachte, des Mannes, den er getötet hatte.

Und er würde nicht der Einzige bleiben.


	14. Bitterkeit

**Kapitel XIII : Bitterkeit**

„Wieso meinst du, Voldemort gesehen zu haben?" wiederholte Jakob mit gerunzelter Stirn. Harry konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, dass er ihm nicht glaubte. Er würde sich auch selbst nicht glauben. Jakob seufzte. „Antworte mir." sagte er leise.

Harry tat es.

„Ich … also, bei dem Kampf eben … Auf einmal war alles – nun ja, irgendwie weg. Ich konnte John nicht mehr sehen." meinte er mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf ebenjenen und fuhr dann fort. „Und die anderen auch nicht. Die Todesser. Es waren doch Todesser, oder?" fragte er Jakob plötzlich. Doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Lenk nicht vom Thema ab."

„Jedenfalls stand ich noch im Wald. Aber allein und auf einmal war da … diese Stimme …"Als er das eigentlich Unheimliche an seiner Begegnung erwähnte, fing er urplötzlich zu frösteln an; zudem legte er sich die Arme um den Körper, als sei es körperliche Kälte, die er spürte. Es half nichts, sondern wurde nur noch unangenehmer, als er weiterredete. „Zuerst wusste ich nicht, zu wem sie gehörte, aber dann" er schluckte, „zeigte er sich. Ich – ich bin ihm schon einmal begegnet. Mehrere Male, um genau zu sein."

„Und deswegen weißt du auch, wie er aussieht." stellte Jakob nüchtern fest.

„Ja" Unsicher sah Harry auf. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie der andere weiter verfahren wollte.

„Was ist dann passiert?" Jakob schien nicht locker lassen zu wollen und so sah er sich gezwungen, weiterzuerzählen und diese Momente noch einmal zu durchleben. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, wie sehr er sich gefürchtet hatte.

„Bevor er irgendetwas machen konnte, habe ich ihn … getötet." Harry sah zu Boden, seine Augen wurden wässrig und er kniff sie fest zusammen, um es zu verbergen. Er hörte, wie sich John nervös bewegte.

„Nur gibt es da ein Problem, nicht wahr?" Harry sah auf.

„Ja" wiederholte er, unfähig es auszusprechen.

„Der Tote sah nicht wie Voldemort aus, nicht wahr?" Jakob ließ die Frage im Raum stehen und wartete darauf, dass sie beantwortet wurde.

„Ja" hauchte Harry. Seine Hände verkrampften sich und krallten sich fest in seine Seiten.

Eine Weile lang herrschte absolute Stille in dem kleinen Zimmer. Harry konnte noch nicht mal das Geräusch seines eigenen Atems hören, wahrscheinlich aus dem einfachen Grund, dass er zu konzentriert auf das war, was Jakob sagen würde.

„Ich glaube dir." Die Worte kamen wie aus dem Nichts, stammten jedoch nicht von Jakob.

Erschrocken wandte Harry sich zu John um, der ihn anlächelte, als wollte er ihn aufmuntern.

„W-Was?" hakte er nach; Johns Lächeln verschwand und wurde zu einem ernsten Ausdruck.

„Ich glaube dir." wiederholte er. „Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung, wieso er so eine Nummer abgezogen hat – aber ich schätze, er wird schon Gründe dafür haben."

„Das ist mir schon klar!" entfuhr es ihm gereizt. Sofort entschuldigte er sich dafür.

„Schon klar." beschwichtigte John ihn, die Hände abwehrend erhoben. „Das war wohl alles ein bisschen viel für dich, nicht? Ging mir früher auch so. Manchmal auch noch heute."

Auch wenn er es nicht sagte, war er John für seine kumpelhafte Art sehr dankbar. In Gedanken ging Harry noch einmal die Situationen durch, in denen er ohne ihn wohl aufgeschmissen gewesen wäre. Er half ihm nicht nur im Kampf, sondern auch so, wie es ein guter Freund tat. Vielleicht war er das ja auch schon für ihn geworden. Genauso wie Jakob.

Dieser saß immer noch stillschweigend an der gleichen Stelle, in der gleichen Position und das Einzige, was sich an ihm verändert hatte, war sein Gesichtsausdruck, der sich von besorgt zu sehr besorgt und von dem Hauch schlechter Laune in ein, zwei pochende Äderchen an seiner Schläfe verwandelt hatte.

„Jakob?" Er zuckte kurz mit den Wimpern, antwortete jedoch nicht, sondern begann seine Hände zu Fäusten und wieder auseinanderzufalten. „Jakob!"

„Was?" wurde Harry angeschnauzt. Er zuckte kurz zurück, ehe er eine entschlossene Miene aufsetzte.

„Wieso sagst du nichts? Ich – ich kann ja verstehen, dass das mit Voldemort keine, nun ja, gute Sache ist, aber-"

„Kannst du mal still sein, verdammt?" Sofort verstummte Harry, ein ungutes Gefühl im Magen. Jakob schien jedoch gewillt zu sein, mit ihm zu reden. „Du hast Recht, es ist wirklich keine gute Sache. Es ist sogar eine sehr schlechte Sache." Harry, der zu wissen meinte, was Jakob damit andeuten wollte, setzte zum Sprechen an, doch Jakob hob seine Hand und zeigte ihm damit, dass er schweigen sollte. „Es ist komplizierter, als du wahrscheinlich denkst." sagte er zur Erklärung und sah flüchtig zu John. „Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn er es dir erklärt."

Etwas zweifelnd warf John den Blick zurück, sagte aber zunächst kein Wort, sondern rutschte nur unruhig hin und her, die Hände beinahe schüchtern in den Schoß vergraben. Jakob, der zu weit entfernt von ihm saß, um ihn mit seinen Händen zu erreichen, streckte seinen Fuß aus und tippte ihm damit ans Knie, einmal leicht, dann noch einmal nachdrücklicher. John zuckte zusammen.

„Es ist wirklich keine schöne Geschichte." begann er, als wollte er jedes Argument auskosten, um sie nicht erzählen zu müssen. Er sog die Luft in tiefen Zügen ein, als er bemerkte, dass es keinen Weg drum herum gab. „Natürlich hat hier jeder seine eigene." fuhr er fort. Seine Augen ruhten auf einem Punkt, der fern von jeder Gegenwart war. „Meine beginnt in Amerika. In den Vereinigten Staaten … ich bin dort geboren." Er holte noch einmal tief Luft, als müsste er Kraft für das Kommende sammeln. „Und auch gebissen worden. Ich – ich war noch relativ jung, zwölf, dreizehn Jahre, ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher. Ich hatte Glück, dass ich die ersten Verwandlungen überhaupt überlebt habe. Trotzdem … irgendwann kam es raus und", er schluckte, „man hat mich verjagt. Oder besser, ich bin geflohen, denn am Leben lassen wollte man mich natürlich nicht. – Selbst die Eltern der Jungen, die einmal meine Freunde gewesen waren, taten auf einmal so, als kannten sie mich nicht mehr und – und sie sprachen davon, dass sie schon immer gewusst hätten, dass mit mir etwas nicht stimmte." Verbittert sah er Harry an. „So, als wäre ich als Werwolf geboren worden."

Er ließ Harry eine Weile Zeit, um das Erzählte zu verdauen.

„Tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich jetzt so taktlos frage", begann dieser schließlich zögerlich, „aber was hat das bitte sehr mit Voldemort zu tun?"

Jakob schmunzelte, auch wenn es in diesem Zusammenhang sehr zynisch wirkte.

„Lass ihn nur zum Ende kommen. Fass dich bitte etwas kürzer, John." tadelte er ihn jedoch schließlich und meinte mit einem Seitenblick auf Harry: „Er ist der geborene Geschichtenerzähler, weißt du?"

„Haha" meinte Harry jedoch nur, der diesen Spruch momentan ganz und gar nicht gut auffassen konnte. Jakob hob eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich mein's ernst!" beharrte er. „Wir müssen mal wieder zusammen sitzen …" murmelte er dann. „Seit du hier bist, haben wir das irgendwie nicht mehr getan."

Unterschwellig verstand Harry die Botschaft; sie waren einfach noch nicht dazu bereit gewesen, sich so entspannt zu geben. Dieses ‚zusammen sitzen', wie er es bezeichnete, würde weitaus mehr als nur ein gemütlicher Abend sein. Es war wie eine weitere der sich mittlerweile häufenden Bestätigungen, die er brauchte, um die nötige Selbstsicherheit im Alltag des Zusammenlebens mit den Werwölfen zu erlangen.

„Sprich weiter." wurde John schließlich von Jakob aufgefordert.

„Jedenfalls …", fuhr dieser nach einem kurzen Nicken fort, „bin ich dann über einige Ecken nach England gekommen."

„Und auf Jakob gestoßen." schlussfolgerte Harry.

„Nicht sofort." widersprach er. „Erst – nun ja, wie du dir vorstellen kannst, war ich ziemlich verzweifelt und da hab ich auf einmal von … Du-weißt-schon-wem gehört. Dass er für die Werwölfe kämpfe." Harry schluckte krampfhaft, als er verstand.

„Du warst ein Anhänger von ihm?" fragte er heiser. John sah ihn nicht an, krempelte jedoch den Ärmel seines Umhanges hoch. Auf der blassen, jungen Haut war ein schwarzes Mal eingebrannt, das einen Totenschädel und eine sich daraus windende Schlange darstellte. Das Dunkle Mal.

„Ja" Die Bestätigung war leise – Harry wurde bewusst, wenn er es nicht auch schon vorher gewusst hätte, dass John sich für diese Tatsache schämte. „Allerdings habe ich schnell bemerkt, dass es Ihm, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, um ganz andere Dinge ging." fügte er schnell hinzu, als wollte er seinen Namen rein waschen. „Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da traf ich bei einem meiner Aufträge auf Ismael, der damals noch der Anführer war – aber weißt heißt damals!" lachte er, wenn auch nur wenig befreit. „Ich war 14, es war also vor drei Jahren."

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so jung bist." meinte Harry erstaunt.

„Wir sind im gleichen Alter." lächelte John, doch nur kurzzeitig, ehe er weitersprach und wieder eine ernste Miene aufsetzte. „Ich wurde recht schnell aufgenommen, nachdem man mir auch noch die letzten Hoffnungen in Du-weißt-schon-wen genommen hatte."

Harry stutzte und sah verwirrt zwischen Jakob und John hin und her.

„A-Aber … er wird dich doch nicht einfach gegangen lassen haben?" hakte er skeptisch nach. John schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Sonst wäre ich schon längst …" Er machte eine schneidende Bewegung über seine Kehle und ein Geräusch, das in diesem Moment sehr makaber wirkte. „Du verstehst?"

Harry nickte.

„Aber wie-"

„Jaja, ich seh' schon, du gibst nicht auf!" John schien seine Position ein wenig zu genießen. Wahrscheinlich, so glaubte Harry, versuchte er sich selbst von seiner unschönen Vergangenheit abzulenken. John streckte den Unterarm in seine Richtung. „Was glaubst du? Was könnte passiert sein? Wieso wurde ich nicht schon längst massakriert?"

Harry starrte auf das Mal, als könnte es ihm die Antwort liefern und dachte angestrengt nach. Innerlich ärgerte er sich darüber, dass man ihn die Sachverhalte raten ließ, doch er wagte es nicht, sich darüber zu beschweren. Er blinzelte nicht und vor seinen Augen begannen bunte Punkte zu tanzen, die seine Augen schmerzen ließen.

„Tut mir Leid." sagte er schließlich und lehnte sich zurück. „Ich komm nicht drauf." Und er hatte auch keine Lust mehr, weiter darüber nachzudenken, wenn er keinen Anhaltspunkt hatte.

Jakob sah ihn mir gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Ehrlich gesagt habe ich dich für klüger gehalten." meinte er; mit einem schlechten Gefühl bemerkte Harry, dass Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme mitschwang.

„Ich-" setzte er an, um sich zu verteidigen, doch Jakob hob einen Finger und wedelte ihn tadelnd hin und her.

„Lass mal, Alexis, ich weiß was du sagen willst." Er beugte sich zu ihm vor, so weit, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen beinahe berührten. „Du meinst, du bräuchtest nicht großartig darüber nachzudenken, denn wir sagen es dir ja eh – stimmt's?" fragte er, die Augenbrauen hochgezogen.

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe – ja, es stimmte natürlich.

„Was ist falsch daran?" Kaum hatte er es ausgesprochen, bereute er es schon, denn er sah an den Gesichtsausdrücken der beiden, dass sie reichlich entsetzt waren. Jakob hob seine Hand und schnippte ihm einmal fest gegen die Stirn. Erschrocken von dem plötzlichen Schmerz fuhr Harry zuerst zurück und rieb sich dann die Stelle, auf der sich ein roter Fleck bildete.

„Du bist ganz schön frech!" klagte Jakob ihn an. „John hat sich sowas seinerzeit nicht erlaubt." Harry schwieg. Er hielt es für das Beste, ehe er noch einen Fehler machen konnte. „Sinn der Sache ist nur, dass du lernst, dein Hirn richtig zu benutzen!" wurde er dann aufgeklärt. „Bei bestimmten Dingen wird dir niemand mehr sagen, was läuft – klar?" Das letzte Wort betonte er so eindringlich, dass Harry sich beinahe wie von einer unsichtbaren Macht gezwungen fühlte, artig und brav zu nicken.

„Also? Was denkst du, ist passiert, nachdem ich aufgenommen wurde?" fing John noch einmal an. Harry seufzte.

„Hm …" murmelte er. „Wenn du nicht ausgetreten sein kannst … dann müsstest du immer noch – oh Merlin!" rief er aus, seine Pupille weitete sich unnatürlich und ließ seine Augen beinahe schwarz erscheinen. „Du – du bist immer noch bei Voldemort?" John nickte. Diese Feststellung schien ihm einiges an Unbehagen zuzuspielen. Harry wedelte mit den Händen. „Wissen die anderen denn davon?" Jetzt sah er auch zu Jakob.

„Ja" bestätigte er. „Natürlich"

„A-a-aber, das hieße ja – das wäre ja-" Harry war sehr verwirrt. John und ein Anhänger Voldemorts? Das passte nicht zusammen, schließlich hatte er gegen die Todesser gekämpft, ihn nicht verraten – und auch wenn er wusste, dass dies keine gute Begründung war, konnte John doch auch kein wirklicher Todesser sein, weil er doch mit ihm befreundet war.

„Beruhig dich erstmal." John legte den Kopf schief. „Ich weiß, wie sich das alles für dich anhören muss."

„Um es endlich mal", betonte Jakob besonders mit einem genervten Seitenblick auf John, „kurz zu machen: John ist, wie du weißt, ein Spion. Ich denke, jetzt sollte es endlich ‚Klick' machen!"

Das tat es auch.

„Er … ist ein Spion in Voldemorts Reihen …" sagte er langsam. Die beiden nickten; John ließ seine Schultern nach unten sinken. Harry hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er so angespannt dagesessen hatte.

„Wurde auch Zeit, dass du's raffst."

* * *

Nachdem Alexis, der inzwischen wieder seine Illusion trug, ein weiteres Geheimnis der Gruppe um Jakob erfahren hatte, entspannte sich die Atmosphäre unter den Werwölfen zunehmend. Dies zeigte sich zwar vor allem dadurch, dass man Witze über ihn und die Tatsache, dass er nun als schwer von Begriff galt, machte, doch unter den gegebenen Umständen machte ihm das nicht viel aus. Schließlich kam er so dazu, mit ihnen zu lachen und das Gefühl zu erringen, nicht doch so einsam zu sein, wie er sich manchmal fühlte.

Und wie er auch wohl war, dachte er eines Abends, als die meisten sich schon von ihnen verabschiedet hatten – von ihm mit abnehmender Nervosität – und er neben Jakob saß, der als Einziger übrig geblieben war und mit geschlossenen Augen an einer Tasse Kaffe nippte.

Alexis beobachtete ihn, sich bewusst, dass es auch Jakob bewusst war. Dieser sah schließlich auf und blickte ihm über den Rand seines dampfenden Bechers an. Seine Finger fuhren sanft über dessen Kante.

„Was macht dir Sorgen?" Seine Stimme war von der Hitze des Getränks und dem darin enthaltenen Koffein rau. Alexis starrte ihn an, betroffen.

„Ich frage mich, wann es zu Ende ist." gestand er leise. Jakobs Finger stockten kurz, dann nahmen sie ihre Tätigkeit wieder auf. Er konnte ehrlich sein. Er musste es sogar, denn vor Jakob konnte er nichts verbergen.

„Aha" Das war seine einzige Antwort. Seine Finger verharrten kurz zitternd auf dem Rand der Tasse, ehe er sie abstellte. „Willst du wissen, was mein Bruder getan hat?"

Alexis wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was er damit meinte. Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen – Jakobs Bruder, der an dem gleichen Gift gelitten hatte wie er, an der gleichen Qual zu nagen gehabt hatte. Er war schon seit Jahren tot.

„Ja" flüsterte er, heiser vor Aufregung. Jakob schob ihm eine zweite Tasse zu, gefüllt mit der schwarzen, heißen Brühe. Alexis mochte keinen Kaffee, nahm das Getränk jedoch dankbar an, um sich mehr als nur die Hände daran zu wärmen. „Bitte" fügte er hinzu.

Jakob seufzte, sodass man fast den Eindruck hätte bekommen können, dass er gehofft hatte, dass Alexis sein Angebot abwies und lehnte sich dann zurück, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Das leichte Wehen seiner Haare sowie ein geisterhafter Laut zeigten an, dass das zugenagelte Fenster einige nicht winddichte Lücken aufwies.

„Als er erfuhr … was mit ihm geschehen würde", begann Jakob zögerlich, den Blick auf die niedrige Decke gerichtet, als suchte er nach Worten, „war er natürlich genauso verzweifelt wie du. Er hat sich gefragt, wie er seine verbleibende Zeit am besten nutzen sollte. – Er hat zwar nicht mit mir darüber geredet, am Anfang, aber ich habe es bemerkt." Er blickte langsam umher, als erinnerte ihn die spärliche, aber unordentliche Einrichtung der Küche an alte, längst vergangene Zeiten. „Er fragte sich, ob er versuchen sollte, so viel Spaß wie möglich zu haben. In den ersten paar Wochen schlief er reihenweise mit Frauen. Er war ja auch gutaussehend!" lächelte Jakob verschmitzt. „Bei Merlins Töchtern, das war er." Das Lächeln verblasste. „Dann hat er irgendwann die Lust daran verloren und fing an zu spielen. Karten meistens. Er hatte kein Glück. Er verlor jedes Mal und schließlich verspielte er seinen ganzen restlichen Besitz. – Ich habe ihn aufgenommen. Da hat er dann das erste Mal mit mir gesprochen. Aber ich konnte ihm natürlich nicht helfen."

Jakob schwieg und starrte in seine leere Tasse, aus der immer noch heißer Dampf aufstieg und sich schließlich in der Kühle der Luft verlor. Alexis wartete ab, ob er seinen Faden wieder auffassen würde, doch es schien nicht so, als würde Jakob von alleine wieder zum Sprechen ansetzen.

„Jakob?" Der Kopf zuckte hoch. „Was ist dann passiert?" Alexis versuchte, soviel Takt und Mitgefühl wie möglich in diese Frage zu legen.

„Nun …" Er atmete schwer durch die Nase. „Die Idee, seinem Leben einen Sinn zu geben, ist ihm nie gekommen. Aber dafür könnte ich wetten – wenn ich mich auf Wetten einlassen würde – dass dir noch nie in den Sinn gekommen ist, mit dir selbst Frieden zu schließen … oder?" sprach er langsam. Seine Worte vibrierten vor Bedeutung.

Seine verschiedenen Augen sahen mich aufmerksam an, als wollte er jede meiner Bewegungen genauestens registrieren.

‚Frieden mit mir selbst schließen'? Ich wiederholte die Worte im Stillen für mich. natürlich war mir bekannt, was sie bedeuteten, doch ich wusste trotzdem nichts mit ihnen anzufangen. Wie sollte ich das bewerkstelligen?

Erst als ich mir Finger an der durchdringenden Hitze meiner Kaffeetasse verbrannte, kam ich wieder zu mir.

„Es scheint mir, dass du nicht so richtig weißt, was ich von dir verlange." Er kam nicht dazu, sich zu ärgern, dass ihm Jakob wieder einmal einen Schritt voraus war, denn dieser sprach sofort weiter, als er sich seiner Aufmerksamkeit sicher sein konnte. „Ich werde es dir erklären: Du", sagte er betont, „willst nur eines erreichen – Ruhm, Macht, irgendetwas, damit sich später noch jemand an dich erinnert. Meinem Bruder jedoch … war das alles egal. Er wollte, dass er selbst mit seinem Leben zufrieden sein konnte, nicht die Anderen. Und wenn du mich fragst, hatte er Recht. Sein Tod war zwar bedauernswert, aber nicht traurig."

Jakob hätte ihn besser auch während seiner Rede ansehen sollen, denn so hätte er möglicherweise mitbekommen können, dass Alexis sich mehr und mehr verkrampfte: Seine Hände ballten sich auf dem Tisch zu Fäusten und jede Faser seines Körpers war angespannt. Seine Augen hatten sich vor Wut verdunkelt.

„Du willst mir also sagen, dass es falsch ist, was ich tue?" presste er hervor.

„Nein", meinte Jakob neutral, „ich wollte dir höchstens einen Stoß in die richtige Richtung geben."

Ohne Vorwarnung schlug Alexis mit seiner Faust auf das massive Holz, dass der Tisch erzitterte und der heiße Kaffee überschwappte und ihm die Haut verbrannte.

„Verdammt!" Doch es störte ihn nicht besonders. „Wieso versuchst du mir Vorschriften zu machen?" Ihm war kaum bewusst, dass er zu laut war.

„Du wolltest wissen, wie mein Bruder mit der Vergiftung umgegangen ist." meinte Jakob ruhig.

„Aber nicht, dass du mir Vorschriften machst!" wiederholte sich Alexis wutschnaubend.

„Das habe ich doch auch gar nicht." Jakob sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Hast du- verdammt!" Er ließ seine Hände flach auf den Tisch niedersausen und stützte sich dann dort auf, den Kopf gesenkt. „Verdammt …" wisperte er erneut.

„Das sagst du heute ziemlich oft." witzelte Jakob geschmacklos.

„Sei still." Alexis war nicht nach Spaß zumute. Seine Finger krallten sich zusammen.

Die Stille kam ihm nach dem viel zu hohen Geräuschpegel des Streits noch leiser als gewöhnlich vor. Doch Jakobs Atem konnte er überdeutlich hören. Er war viel zu ruhig geblieben.

„Hast du eigentlich gar keine Gefühle?" kam es nach einigen Minuten leise von ihm. Es dauerte ebenfalls eine Weile, bis Jakob antwortete.

„Wie meinst du das?" Alexis' Körper spannte sich weiter an.

„Du – du bist immer so … beherrscht und ich", presste er hervor, „will am liebsten die ganze Zeit schreien!" rief er.

„Was du ja ausgiebig getan hast." meinte Jakob trocken.

„Ich bin so wütend …" flüsterte er.

„Warum?"

„Was?" Alexis hob den Kopf und starrte ihn an. Jakob hatte die Hände auf den Tisch gelegt, seine Fingerspitzen lagen in der Pfütze, die das Überschwappen seiner Tasse verursacht hatte. Als er es bemerkte, zog er sie zurück und leckte sich den Kaffee von den Fingern.

„Warum bist du wütend?" drückte sich Jakob klarer aus. „Ich möchte dich nicht ärgern – und die Todesser wollen das auch nicht. Die wollen etwas Anderes."

„Ich weiß!" erwiderte er genervt. Mit Unwillen stellte er fest, dass seine Augenwinkel feucht waren; doch er wagte es nicht, sich die Tränen wegzuwischen. „Aber … ich bekomme jedes Mal so ein Gefühl – als würde – als würde-"

„Als würdest du innerlich verbrennen?" fragte Jakob mit einem seltsam melancholischen Blick, den er noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Alexis stockte.

„Ich … ja."

Jakob seufzte. Er stand auf und umrundete den Tisch, bis er bei Alexis angekommen war und sah auf ihn hinab.

„Bei Merlin", meinte er leise, als spräche er nur zu sich selbst, „du erinnerst mich an mehr an meine Vergangenheit, als ich anfangs gedacht hatte."

* * *

Alexis' Wut war noch lange nicht verraucht, als Jakob ging und auch dann nicht, als er schon unzählige Minuten allein in der Küche zugebracht hatte. Allerdings hatte er gar keine Zeit dazu, sich dieser zu widmen. Jakobs Worte streiften durch seine Gedanken.

Jakob mochte ihn. Er mochte Jakob, auf eine seltsame Art und Weise. Trotzdem wurde er automatisch wütend, wenn er von ihm zu solchen Gesprächen angehalten wurde. Einerseits war er dankbar dafür, dass sich zumindest Einer auf der Welt für seine seelischen Schmerzen zu interessieren schien, andererseits glaubte er jedoch nicht daran, dass ihm diese Gespräche helfen konnten.

Jakob war mindestens genauso hilflos wie er.

Vielleicht würde er sich selbst helfen können, wenn er seinen baldigen Tod endlich akzeptieren konnte. Aber er war nicht so. Er konnte es nicht.

Er hatte Recht. Was würde es ihm selbst bringen, wenn er in dem Wissen sterben würde, etwas für die Welt getan zu haben? Möglicherweise würde er es noch nicht einmal so weit bringen, möglicherweise würde er irgendeinen kleinen Tod sterben, wenn er hinterrücks von einem Todesser überrumpelt wurde. Oder er würde vom Besen fallen und sich das Genick brechen, dachte er ironisch.

Etwas Unangenehmes durchzuckte ihn, als ihm ein weiterer Gedanke kam: Er konnte sich selbst seine ganzen Sorgen nehmen. Ein kleiner Fehltritt, oder ein Spruch, eine kurze Bewegung seiner Hand – dann wäre es vorbei. Und die Welt konnte ihm so egal sein, wie er ihr war.

Doch das wäre feige. Furchtbar feige, flüsterte ihm eine Stimme zu, die seltsamerweise eine starke Ähnlichkeit mit der Stimme aus dem Wald aufwies. Alexis verscheuchte sie, brannte sich ihre Worte jedoch in sein Herz ein. Egal wie, so würde es jedenfalls nicht enden. Das wollte er sich schwören.

Jakob besaß womöglich mehr Erfahrung, als er bisher angenommen hatte. Nicht nur, weil er einfach älter war als er. Er hatte viel mehr Gelegenheiten gehabt als er über diese Dinge nachzudenken. Harry hatte nie einen Bruder gehabt, um den er trauern konnte. Eltern, ja, aber er hatte sie kaum gekannt. Wie sollte er um zwei fremde Menschen trauern?

Und Sirius. Er hatte ihn geliebt – als eine Art Vater, als Freund. Sein Verlust war schmerzhaft gewesen und anfangs hatte er sich nicht damit abfinden können. Doch auch ihn hatte er nicht allzu lange, nicht von Geburt an gekannt.

Auf einmal fragte er sich, wie alt Jakobs Bruder gewesen war. Wie alt, als er starb; ob er jünger oder älter als Jakob gewesen war. Alexis war sich nicht sicher, ob es unfair oder dumm war, wenn er dachte, dass es weniger schlimm war, wenn man mit vierzig oder fünfzig starb als in seinem Alter. Ein Leben war ein Leben, solange man noch etwas zu verlieren hatte.

Hatte er das?

Er hatte Hermine, Ron – seine Freunde. Er versuchte, sich ihre Gesichter vor seinem inneren Auge vorzustellen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Die Erinnerung an sie schwand von Tag zu Tag. Auch Hogwarts wurde zu einem grauen Etwas und wenn er sich zu sehr anstrengte, kam ihm irgendein Schloss in den Sinn, das er einmal zufällig im Fernsehen gesehen hatte.

Nicht nur er war vergänglich. Sie waren es auch. Zum ersten Mal wurde ihm bewusst, wie abhängig er gewesen war. Wie immer war er hilflos.

Ein Leben war ein Leben. Doch seines würde in absehbarer Zeit enden.

Er wünschte, er hätte Jakob früher kennen gelernt.


End file.
